Divide and Conquer
by Isylde
Summary: Ithredil Ravelyn était une intendante de Numénor. Après avoir trahi sa patrie, elle se repent de ses crimes au travers de sa fille, Fanyarë. Mais celleci prendra part au conflit qui libèrera la Terre du Milieu, contre la volonté de sa mère.
1. Prologue Phénix SA 3319

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **The Lord of the Rings

**Titre :** Divide and Conquer

**Chapitre :** Phénix, S.A 3319

**Longueur :** 6691 mots

**Date :** 01/04/05

**Résumé :** « Ce soir, je vais mourir. » souffla-t-elle, hypnotisée par la bougie aux relents cannelle et miel qui reposait près de l'encrier. « Nous allons nous éteindre ensemble… »

Un lointain grondement agita les volutes célestes qui, telles des masses informes et menaçantes, s'agitaient au gré d'un vent hivernal. L'atmosphère semblait lourde, prise dans une étrange torpeur, tandis qu'un front noir s'avançait au-dessus d'un océan gris, triste et mélancolique. Vagues en furie érodaient depuis des millénaires ces côtes morcelées aux falaises plus noires que de l'obsidienne et plus ternes que la chevelure d'une veuve. Rien ne pouvait ébranler, cependant, ces éternels murs façonnés d'une main divine qui n'offraient que peu d'enclaves portuaires à la mosaïque de peuples qui avaient élu domicile sur ces côtes désolées et sauvages.

Mais les anciens conservaient l'énigmatique image des côtes blanches qui s'étendaient sur la strate noire de l'horizon, apparaissant aux nefs elfiques comme d'immémoriaux monuments sortant des brumes maritimes. Ces masses informes, imposantes tant elles étaient gigantesques, se mêlaient dans la folie des éléments, eau et air se réunissant dans un concert assourdissant d'écume et de sel, mourant tristement aux pieds des falaises de calcaire du royaume de Numénor. Ce maelström corrompu se retrouvait dans les âmes en peine des Edain, régents de cette île étoilée aussi puissante que fragile, disloquée par les conflits internes.

Ithredil savait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance de retourner à Numénor. Mìriel avait été violée, Ar-Pharazôn le Doré avait usurpé le sceptre et tout ce qui subsistait de cette civilisation millénaire étaient de bien improbables reliques, englouties par les flots, et avec elles tout espoir de retrouver la grandeur des temps passés. Le gris s'était transformé en rouge vermeil et pourpre maléfique, ensanglantant l'histoire des Edain comme celle des Eldar, une infamie provoquée par les divinités qui régissaient ce monde.

La demoiselle elfe accorda un dernier regard à ces lambeaux de terres qui pourrissaient dans le royaume d'Ulmo tandis que les eaux bouillonnantes emportaient les chairs écarlates de milliers d'âmes perdues. Une nef aux voiles blanches s'éloignait progressivement de ce qui avait été, pour rejoindre le Golfe de la Lune. Elendil posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante de cet être immortel désormais brisé par l'absurdité d'une décision qui ne concernait en réalité qu'un despote. A jamais, les valar allaient regretter leur acte infâme, malgré ce dilemme qui s'imposait à eux. Justice divine ? Ithredil, Elendil et ses fils ne partageaient pas cet avis.

La folie d'un seul homme ne pouvait pas – ne devait pas provoquer la mort de centaines d'innocents. Peut être que ce peuple, déjà dépravé de l'intérieur, né de la scission de deux races bien distinctes, la beauté éternelle de la magnifique Elwing et la sage ingratitude d'un fils d'homme, Eärendil trouvait en ses racines une sombre ignominie ? L'anneau qui scintillait à sa phalange couleur lune représentait le renouveau, ce renouveau auquel Ancalimë avait tant cru. Le phénix renaissait toujours de ses cendres. Et il était temps pour Elendil de le découvrir…

_Ses yeux, lapis-lazuli farouches devenant fades au contact de l'air froid, aussi insoumis que ces étranges volutes immatérielles qui se profilaient au-delà de l'horizon océanique, étincelaient à la lueur d'une bougie, offrant toutefois un charme des temps passés où les parchemins jaunis formaient la seule mémoire du peuple numénoréen._

_Les papillons gris de l'ennui se déposèrent sur son timide nez parsemé de taches de rousseur. Elle trempa avec un geste raffiné sa plume dans une bouteille d'encre et, comme par magie, son poignet se mut avec grâce, grattant vivement ce papier ingrat et froissé._

_« S.A 1285. Je me nomme Tar-Ancalimë, première reine régnante de Numénor, fille unique de Tar-Aldarion… »_

_Crispant ses doigts ridés sur la surface de la plume, elle observa longuement ses phalanges détériorées par le temps, songeant au temps où, enfant, elle parcourait les plaines d'Emerië à la recherche de moutons imprudents. Ancalimë avait toujours eu les mains fort belles et savait également qu'elle était femme de grande beauté. Dans sa décrépitude physique, elle se souvenait de celle qui l'avait élevée. Ce père absent n'avait pas d'affection, ou du moins, c'était ce que sa mère lui avait laissé croire._

_« …fille unique d'Erendis. » murmura-t-elle en se remémorant ce triste visage aigri par l'absence d'un mari ingrat._

_Erendis. Engloutie par les flots, en 985. Une figure maternelle sans cesse en quête d'identité affective, peut être aussi un peu de tendresse d'une petite fille qui se posait l'éternelle question : pourquoi ? Y avait-il réellement une raison aux épousailles conclues avec Hallacar ? Parlait-on d'amour en ces salles de marbre froid ? Erendis n'était plus qu'un nom scandé dans le givre de l'atmosphère environnante. Et Tar-Aldarion s'était démis de la vie terrestre il y a fort longtemps, emporté par cette mer qu'il avait tant aimée._

_« Ce soir, je vais mourir. » souffla-t-elle, hypnotisée par la bougie aux relents cannelle et miel qui reposait près de l'encrier. « Nous allons nous éteindre ensemble… »_

_Epuisée par tant d'heures de veille, ses cheveux poivre et sel voletaient en mèches éparses autour d'un crâne fracassé par les années de règne et les tensions politiques qui avaient scindé Numénor en deux. D'un côté, les conservateurs, avec Soronto qui désirait ardemment le trône, et de l'autre l'orgueil et la détermination d'une reine aussi redoutable que belle._

_« Aujourd'hui, je confirme mon amour et ma dévotion éternels pour mon royaume. Qu'Anarion, mon fils, répare mes erreurs passées. Qu'il fasse de Numénor une civilisation grandiose. Le futur, en revanche, je le crains, sera fort sombre. »_

_Funeste présage pour une vieille reine déclarée folle après avoir cédé le sceptre à Anarion. Et malgré les rires moqueurs de la population qui la respectaient et la craignaient, mais riaient de son impertinence arrogante, Ancalimë avait raison. Un peuple finit toujours par déchoir son souverain de son trône, lasse de la tyrannie induite par une monarchie absolue offerte par les valar aux Edain afin qu'ils s'épanouissent sur une terre fertile et aimée._

_Ancalimë soupira, resserrant l'étreinte de sa cape de laine autour de ses épaules voûtées, glissant d'une main tremblante une mèche grise derrière son oreille. Elle avait peut être cédé le sceptre à son fils, cinq ans auparavant, mais ce n'était pas en raison d'une quelconque folie ou d'une répugnance à continuer l'œuvre de son père, mais simplement pour passer le restant de ses tristes et mornes jours à écrire. Afin de laisser une trace à la postérité. Elle se retourna, observant l'élégante silhouette qui se présentait à ses yeux._

_« Ta frénésie de l'écriture ne cessera donc jamais ? » questionna une voix mélodieuse._

_Frénésie de l'écriture, peut-être. Mais la littérature exorcisait les démons, les peines d'amour, les tortures affectives auxquelles étaient soumises les femmes de Numénor, car les mariages forcés étaient souvent de mise en ces terres. Cependant, c'était Ancalimë qui avait consenti d'épouser Hallacar et non le contraire, car la décision lui revenait de droit, ses conseillers n'allaient pas décider de sa vie privée ou des héritiers qu'elle se devait de donner à son royaume. Elle avait le sceptre, commandait et, toutefois, ce sceptre, remplacé par une plume et un encrier, n'avait rien perdu de sa majesté et de sa puissance._

_« Ithredil, sache que mon cœur n'est pas en mesure de t'accorder une audience. Laisse-moi demeurer en paix. »_

_Sortant de l'obscurité, une énigmatique demoiselle elfe émergea de la pénombre, ange imparfaite aux ailes arrachées, yeux turquoises sertis de lapis-lazuli, étincelant de malice et de mélancolie, cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés, retombant en mèches éparses sur ses belles épaules d'être immortel et à jamais magnifié par l'imaginaire humain. Ses courbes féminines semblaient suggérées par le tissu transparent de cette longue robe de nuit, à peine modelée par la brise hivernale qui s'engouffrait en puissantes rafales dans les couloirs de cette sombre demeure._

_« Une audience royale ? Non, Ancalimë, tu recherches simplement un peu de compagnie en t'éloignant progressivement de tout ce qui t'était familier, la solitude et l'amertume…le regret. Ton cœur de pierre s'adoucit enfin. »_

_« Ai-je déjà recherché la compagnie de quelqu'un ? J'ai été seule toute ma vie, Ithredil. Toute ma vie. M'éloigner est une manière comme une autre de fuir l'hypocrisie de mes demoiselles de compagnie. Elles gloussent comme des dindes à la moindre occasion et n'ont plus aucun respect pour l'héritage de nos ancêtres. »_

_« Aveuglée par ta position de reine, tu n'as pas été très respectueuse envers les Eldar. Je suis intendante du palais, je sais de quoi je parle. »_

_« J'étais sotte. » rétorqua Ancalimë d'une voix râpeuse. « Et toi…nécromancienne. J'ai toujours haï les elfes et, pourtant, je tolère ta présence en ces lieux. Je l'ai toujours tolérée, pour mon ancêtre Elros Tar-Minyatur. Il conservait jalousement ton secret… »_

_S'avançant aux côtés de la vieille femme, Ithredil posa ses deux mains sur son parchemin, l'aida à se relever et l'assit au bord de son lit tandis que l'écho des vagues se faisait de plus en plus oppressant. L'elfe ne prit même pas la peine de lire ce mémoire écrit, encore frais d'une encre noire de nuit, c'était sans doute un vagabondage littéraire de vieillard encore bien alerte et ne regrettant qu'à moitié ces démons qui avaient détruit tout ce que son père avait fondé, en particulier la relation de confiance qui la liait à Gil-Galad._

_Après le décès de son père Aldarion qui lui avait offert le privilège de devenir reine, Ancalimë cessa toute assistance à Gil-Galad, croyant que le destin de Numénor ne reposait pas en Terre du Milieu alors que son futur se trouvait là, en ces contrées torturées par la guerre et la corruption. Gondor et Arnor allaient se faire un nom des millénaires plus tard, entre la convoitise du mal et l'admiration du bien et, encore et toujours, cet équilibre manichéen qui menaçait d'être brisé à chaque instant._

_« Tu es radieuse, Ancalimë, radieuse, et toujours aussi odieuse. Pourquoi cherches-tu à percer le mystère de ma fonction ? Je sers les souverains de Numénor depuis l'origine. Cela a toujours été ainsi. »_

_« Malgré ton grand âge, ma chère Ithredil, tu cherches à dissimuler l'évidence. Pourquoi es-tu venue avec les Edain sur cette île ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas cherché à affirmer ta position politique parmi tous les bureaucrates pourrissant dans leur gras ? Pourquoi ? »_

_« L'éternelle question, Ancalimë, l'éternelle question… » chuchota Ithredil d'un ton rêveur, laissant place à la silencieuse contemplation des voiles en demi-teinte qui dissimulaient les appartements de la reine aux fugaces regards._

_Les deux femmes demeurèrent de longs instants ainsi, parlant de choses et d'autres, et derrière la supposée haine d'Ancalimë se cachait une tendre affection pour cette immortelle sylphide répondant à l'appel de la mer sans parfaire à sa destinée. Il y eut un moment, durant la nuit, où leur conversation s'arrêta, la reine levant sa main pour lui intimer l'ordre de se taire et, inquiète, scruta de son regard dur comme la glace la bougie mourante qui déjà laissait des larmes de cire s'écouler de sa fragile structure._

_« Hâtons-nous, la mort n'est pas loin ! » déclara-t-elle._

_S'appuyant sur sa canne, elle se leva, délaissant quelques instants seulement sa cape, reprit son parchemin froissé, le signa, et le cacheta sans attendre, le posant entre les mains indécises de l'elfe. Elle lui confia également son Anneau, un joyau en argent que se transmettaient les femmes de la Maison des Fidèles depuis des siècles, représentant un phénix agonisant parmi les cendres et les flammes de sa décadence._

_« Je ne peux accepter ce présent… » commença Ithredil, mais devant la mimique pincée de la vieille femme, elle obtempéra et serra la bague dans son petit poing, portant ses phalanges à ses lèvres et fermant les yeux en signe de frustration. « Pourquoi dis-tu que la mort viendrait sournoisement aspirer ton âme ? Il te reste tellement d'années à vivre… »_

_« Sache que les années sont aussi fugitives que la flamme d'une bougie. A la moindre étincelle, celle-ci peut s'illuminer à la manière des Joyaux de Varda. Et à la moindre brise, elle peut s'éteindre, s'essouffler, manquer du don divin qui nous permet de respirer… »_

_En petits gestes saccadés, sa main s'ouvrait et se refermait convulsivement, mimant ce côté éphémère qui subsistait en son esprit tourmenté par la vieillesse, hanté par la peur de mourir, serein à l'idée de se démettre de la souffrance et anxieux de quitter à jamais les douces plaines d'Emerië._

_« Ithredil, je suis déjà morte. C'est pourquoi je te confie cet Anneau, il représente notre allégeance, une alliance entre elfes et humains. Ceci est l'héritage de la grandeur numénoréenne. Garde-le à ton doigt, il te protégera des mauvais sorts. Si Numénor venait à tomber dans la déchéance de sa corruption, oublie ces terres, fuis-les, et ne reviens pas. Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres. Il faut parfois des millénaires pour qu'il revienne à la vie. Tu dois te battre, pour Elros, pour moi, pour mon fils, pour mes descendants, pour mon peuple. Le phénix…est un éternel recommencement, tout comme l'histoire des Hommes. La flamme perdurera aussi longtemps que notre mémoire subsistera et c'est à toi que revient cette tâche. »_

_L'argent se divisa en mille étincelles pareilles à de l'ithildin, elles se séparaient en une mosaïque d'éclats coupants comme du verre, parsemant le regard terrifié de l'oiseau mythique aux points cardinaux, les cendres recouvrant les brumes tel un voile noir, corbeau de malheur, lacérant le cœur battant du phénix en lambeaux de chair sanglants, comme Ancalimë qui agonisait déjà._

_Un râle de mort s'empara de ce corps brisé tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux, une expression de terreur naissant sur son visage ridé. Ithredil empoigna sa fragile main et l'embrassa longuement. La reine glissa dans l'agonie, la torpeur, le vertige, et enfin le sommeil sans fin d'une grande âme mourante, désireuse de laisser son nom à la postérité. La sueur de la noirceur de Mandos quitta définitivement cette cage thoracique dont les mouvements semblaient de plus en plus lents, s'immobilisant au gré d'un éternel refrain que murmurait la vieille femme._

_« Le phénix… » et sa voix mourut dans les brumes des cavernes sans fin._

_Les yeux emplis de larmes qui n'avaient jamais été versées, Ithredil revoyait le sourire de Luthìen, ce sourire adressé à l'enfant qu'elle était, à l'homme qu'elle avait choisi d'épouser, un rustre guerrier du nom de Beren qui fut emporté par la maladie. Ancalimë, elle, plongea dans les noirs flots des allées de la mort, vieillesse inconditionnelle. L'elfe posa la tête brisée de la vieille femme sur son cœur, fondit en larmes, avant qu'un cri de douleur, strident, ne vînt fendre l'air._

_Courbée par les pleurs et les sanglots, elle s'endeuillait de la perte d'une ennemie, d'une amie, d'une reine, d'une femme, cette personne qui avait tant compté à ses yeux. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'opportunité de lui dire. Tar-Ancalimë, spirituellement, n'était plus, son corps allait être dévoré par la terre et la mer, perdu dans un caveau des profondeurs abyssales, et plus aucune trace de son existence n'allait subsister. Rien. Si ce n'était les bulles d'oxygène de quelques relents de vie qui allaient remonter à la surface, englouties par les brumes maritimes de ce qui allait rester de Numénor. Un nom, une reine, une légende et l'histoire d'un phénix qui renaîtrait toujours de ses cendres._

_Puis, la main ridée de la reine défunte se posa sur son genou, couvert de sang et tenant entre ses frêles doigts moribonds une autre lettre, adressée à Ithredil. L'enveloppe était froissée et le cachet à la cire bleue marine, et non rouge, était encore tiède. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de l'ouvrir._

Elendil, en observant cet océan tourmenté et souillé du sang de la corruption, se souvenait encore de ce cri viscéral, ce cri issu des entrailles enflammées de l'elfe, d'un cœur révolté, d'un utérus n'ayant pas encore procrée. A genoux, elle suppliait les valar d'épargner Numénor, mais ces vaines prières ne furent qu'un maigre et dérisoire obstacle face à ce souffle de vie donnant la mort, lame déchirante issue des étoiles, tourbillon d'étincelles disparates qui plongea dans le cœur de la montagne, coupant net les vents d'Orrostar, le fleuve Siril, les navires d'Andunië, mais également toute une faune et une flore. Par chance, Ithredil avait eu le temps de récolter les graines et les bulbes d'oiolairë, lairelossë, nessamelda, vardarianna, taniquelassë, yavannamirë et enfin une espèce voisine du malinornë, afin de préserver l'héritage médicinal des numénoréens dont la quasi-totalité reposait au fond de l'océan. Ithredil était herboriste depuis son plus jeune âge, sachant faire des décoctions compliquées et des potions efficaces pour toutes sortes de maux, des blessures aux maladies les plus graves, comme la peste, qui n'épargnaient que bien peu d'Hommes lorsqu'une épidémie survenait. Elendil, lui, savait qu'il devait perpétrer l'héritage de Numénor en Terre du Milieu malgré la corruption de l'Ombre.

« Où étais-tu lorsque Sauron opéra sa corruption sur mon peuple ? » demanda Isildur, le fils d'Elendil, gravant son épée de caractères numénoréens.

Ithredil ne répondit point. Dans ses mains tremblantes se trouvait encore la lettre d'Ancalimë, celle qui lui était adressée. Cette lettre, l'elfe n'eut jamais la force de dévoiler son contenu, encore moins de briser le sceau de ce phénix d'un bleu profond qui scellait le vieux parchemin jauni de la missive. Isildur remarqua, tout comme son père, qu'elle n'avait pas été décachetée, comme dans l'espoir de conserver quelques temps encore la symbolique de cet oiseau mythique, nichant, disait-on, au pied de la montagne sacrée du Meneltarma.

« Quelle est cette lettre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un présent de ton ancêtre…La seule chose physique préservée des maléfices de Sauron. Le seul détail qui lui est resté inconnu. » répliqua Ithredil d'une voix essoufflée, à la limite de l'épuisement mental.

« Tu as été corrompue, n'est-ce pas ? Comme tous les autres. Comme le roi de Numénor. Comme nos descendants et nos ancêtres. Notre sang a été tari à cause de cet ennemi sournois et invisible. Toi aussi, tu as succombé à cette séductrice tentation. Comme Pharazôn. » pesta-t-il en omettant de prononcer le titre royal normalement accolé aux noms des souverains. « Mais toi, tu n'es pas morte.»

L'elfe regardait avec tristesse un herbier composé de la plupart des plantes numénoréennes qu'elle avait pu composer avant la Submersion. Ses phalanges couleur ivoire se crispèrent sur une page de cet herbier, représentant une fleur d'une rareté absolue, ne poussant que dans les plaines d'Emerië, en dessous des rares affleurements rocheux de ces étendues éternellement verdoyantes. Sauron avait séduit les suppôts d'Ar-Pharazôn, avait même corrompu le roi, avant de la corrompre, elle.

« _Si frêle, si parfaite…représentative du funeste destin des Edain et des Eldar. » murmurait-il d'une voix séductrice, sensuelle, à la limite du désir tremblant d'un amant éconduit._

« C'est une longue histoire. Je n'ai pas su résister à ses murmures, ni à sa voix, ni à cette sensualité qui émanait de lui et que je n'ai pu contrer. » soupira Ithredil en sentant encore le contact de ses lèvres brûlantes qui oppressaient son corps.

« Tu as vendu ton âme au diable, tu as offert ton corps et ton esprit à cette charogne indigne de confiance, et pourtant il t'a laissé la vie sauve. »

« Il suffit, Isildur. Nous avons assez remémoré ces sombres instants en nos esprits, marquer ces évènements d'un fer incandescent de sarcasme ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. » déclara Elendil.

« Mais il demeure encore une question en suspens. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Ithredil, es-tu restée ? Etait-ce pour voir mon peuple agoniser ? Et pourquoi as-tu voulu aider les numénoréens ? »

_« Il s'agit d'accompagner mon fils et les Edain dans leur funeste destin – celui de mourir. Bien que je n'approuve pas le choix d'Elros, je suis sommée de l'accepter. Et toi, Ithredil, intimement liée à l'existence de ce peuple, je t'envoie en Numénor, à la fois pour les guider et les protéger. Cependant, tes décisions ne seront que consultatives. Essaie de préserver encore quelques millénaires ce souffle évanescent…Tu conserves la mortalité entre tes doigts, mon amie. Tu es celle qui peut mener à bien toutes mes espérances. » expliqua Elwing, prenant les mains de la jeune elfe entre les siennes_.

« Pourquoi… ? » souffla Ithredil d'une petite voix amère et mélancolique, emplie de remords. « Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi… ? Y a-t-il vraiment une réponse à cette continuelle et obsédante question ? Et pourtant, j'ai résisté, tant bien que mal… »

_« Tu es…la luxure incarnée…ce pêché véniel devenant mortel à la mesure des battements de mon cœur… » chuchota la voix défaillante d'un Sauron séducteur._

Oh, non, elle n'avait pas voulu lui offrir ce baiser maudit, innommable, mais parmi les susurrements ancestraux de Morgoth, orchestrés par cette âme dépravée qu'était Sauron…comment résister à une telle tentation ? Pourquoi les Hommes persistaient toujours à croire que les elfes étaient des êtres parfaits ? Ils étaient orgueilleux, présomptueux, arrogants, sans cesse en quête de la mythique grandeur de Doriath et de la beauté de Luthien, recherchant, avides, une soif de pouvoir inapaisable, loin de la sérénité des peintures pastel, violet lavande, gris cendres et doux vert délavé des plantes maritimes.

Certes, leur civilisation était ancienne, ancestrale, encore empreinte des contes et légendes des anciens temps. Leurs chants résonnaient encore dans les parois des ruines de la funeste Doriath tandis que Melian demeurait seule, pleurant la mort de son époux et de sa fille, regrettant plus que tout au monde de n'avoir pu arrêter Morgoth et les fils de Fëanor, le destin de Beren et de Luthien leur appartenait, elle n'était pas en droit de contester la décision des valar. Tout comme Ithredil n'était pas en droit de maudire les divinités pour une punition légitime et néanmoins sanglante. Après une création convoitée de tous, une destruction méthodique de tout ce qui était ou avait été, dans les anciens temps où les elfes vivaient en paix, sans orques, sans maléfice, sans équilibre entre le bien et le mal.

Tout en tournant les pages de son herbier, Ithredil découvrit un monde à part, un monde regretté de tous, ce monde qui, traversant les siècles et les millénaires, avait toujours réussi à conserver cette part de beauté à laquelle aspirait tous les peuples. Elle se souvenait de la magie de Luthien qui, dansant dans une clairière, faisait la joie des habitants alentours, qui, chantant pour la gloire des valar, ravissait le cœur de tous les elfes et n'en acceptait qu'un, celui d'un humain. Et ce sourire…ce triste sourire d'une immortelle aigrie par les années, détériorée par cet immuable temps, cette érosion qui normalement ne touchait pas les visages de son peuple. Au nom de l'amour, Luthien avait renoncé à sa beauté légendaire pour en acquérir une bien plus naturelle.

_« Ithredil… » chanta une douce voix d'ange. « Viens, Ithredil, ne crains rien. En ces lieux, tu es en sécurité… »_

_L'atmosphère conservait des pétales d'une fleur particulièrement odorante aux relents de cannelle et de pomme, de violette et de miel, de bleuet et de simbelmynë, subtiles effluves divines qui prirent tous ses sens et lui démontrèrent que l'apparence d'une blessure n'était pas forcément douloureuse. Luthien était une blessure à part et, alors qu'elle tendait une petite fleur blanche à la fillette, sa danse la mena dans les airs, entre les arbres et les buissons, dans cette luminescente clairière où Beren l'avait rencontrée, tant d'années plus tôt._

_Et les dires d'Ancalimë poursuivaient ceux de Luthien tandis qu'elle embrassait tendrement le front de l'enfant perdue, cette enfant qui jamais n'allait oublier une éphémère et si brève rencontre entre le bleu marine de cette robe parsemée d'étincelles et le blanc lune de sa peau. Un radieux sourire anima son visage enfantin, empreint d'une tendre rondeur amicale, encore bien gracile._

_« Garde-la. » murmura Luthien. « Elle te protégera des mauvais sorts… »_

La fillette avait également conservé les images du petit Dior, nourrisson reposant sur ses genoux, ouvrant ses yeux sur un monde inconnu, difficile, où il fallait combattre les démons et le mal qui formait un équilibre absolu. Dior lui-même engendra Elwing, qui engendra Elros et Elrond, deux parties d'une même entité, celle de frères qui avaient choisi un chemin différent, l'un préférant l'immortalité et l'autre la longue mortalité d'un Edain. Son enfance avait été régie par l'amour, son adolescence par la destruction de Doriath et la mort de Thingol et, enfin, le reste était disparate, triste et solitaire, comme il l'avait toujours été pour les elfes qui se refusaient à accepter leur destin. Et, pour la première fois de son existence, Ithredil se sentait obligée d'obtempérer aux ordres des valar, les seuls guides autorisés en ce monde de souffrance. Isildur n'insista pas, sachant que la muette douleur de cette elfe dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Assis en tailleur, son épée sur ses genoux, il songea lui aussi à son enfance. Tous ses souvenirs, cependant, n'étaient que des bribes de mémoire très confuses, car il ne demeurait rien de physique de tout ce qu'il avait connu.

A présent, d'autres terres et d'autres contrées les attendaient en Terre du Milieu tandis que la nef numénoréenne glissait calmement sur l'océan gris de tempête. Quelques goélands surgissaient parfois des brumes, indiquant que les côtes du Golfe de la Lune étaient proches, à quelques dizaines de milles seulement. A l'aube du sixième jour, la petite flotte, composée d'un navire de commerce et d'un autre de transport, aboutit devant les falaises des Havres Gris qui, avec l'érosion, n'étaient plus obsidiennes mais bien grises, d'un triste gris rappelant les derniers jours de Tar-Ancalimë.

« Nous y voici. » soupira Anarion, le deuxième fils d'Elendil. « La Terre du Milieu. Il s'agit maintenant pour nous de conter la déchéance de Numénor et sa corruption viscérale. »

_« Numénor mourra dans les reliques sanglantes de ses entrailles pourries, Ithredil, j'espère que tu en as conscience. » susurra Sauron._

_« Tu mens ! » rugit Ithredil._

_« Mentir ? L'histoire d'Arda n'a été qu'une succession de mensonges, de traîtrises, de fourberies…tout a commencé avec la convoitise de Fëanor pour les Silmarils. Et cela se poursuit à présent avec cette quête acharnée des Trois Anneaux de Pouvoir.»_

_Le maia se contenta de tourner autour de ce fragile corps comme un vautour cherchant à dépecer une carcasse d'animal de toute sa chair, cherchant à détruire le peu d'espoir qui demeurait en ce corps soumis par les séduisants murmures d'un Anneau…qui étincelait au doigt de cette âme libre de manipuler les esprits des rois de Numénor, maudissant les caveaux des anciens souverains et préparant celui des nouveaux._

_« Et maintenant… » commença-t-il._

Tout en posant le pied sur un des quais des Havres Gris, Ithredil fut prise d'un étrange malaise, un vertige qui la fit perdre toute mesure. Posant une gracile main sur sa tempe, elle reprit ses esprits et accorda un regard au phénix, dont les yeux étincelaient en signe de danger. Elle ne l'avait pas cédé. Concéder l'héritage de Numénor et la puissance redoutable de Tar-Ancalimë aurait été sacrilège. Une main amicale se posa sur son épaule et Elendil soutint son poignet jusqu'à l'arrivée devant la belle demeure du seigneur Cirdân.

_« …je suis tout à toi, ma belle Ithredil. Donne-moi ce que je veux. Donne-moi l'Anneau d'Ancalimë. » susurra Sauron, serpent de mauvais augure usant de son talent de persuasion._

Dans les brumes matinales, une silhouette accueillante leur apparut et des yeux d'un bleu azur pétillant de malice vinrent les assister à décharger la nef, portant coffres et objets précieux, tout ce que les survivants avaient pu sauver du cataclysme, les entreposant en sa maisonnée et consolant les âmes en peine dont certains enfants que les parents avaient confié à Elendil et ses fils afin que les descendants de Numénor, malgré leur jeune âge, puissent se souvenir de leur enfance passé dans les plaines d'Emerië et c'est à partir de cet instant que la compassion de Cirdân donna l'impulsion à un nouvel ordre en Terre du Milieu, celui des dunedain.

Cirdân était un marin depuis l'origine de son existence et n'avait cessé de perfectionner ses méthodes navales pour construire des navires toujours plus grands, plus rapides, plus beaux, se prélassant dans le magnifique Golfe de Lune, ces voiles pastel se secouant au gré d'une puissante brise maritime, relent de sel et d'iode, transportant les derniers murmures de Numénor et les faveurs d'Ulmo. Mais au-delà de cette apparence sage et insoumise, ses cheveux blancs modelés par la puissance des éléments de Manwë, c'était un elfe sympathique, recherchant le bonheur où nul n'en trouverait. Les sourcils froncés cependant, les heures étaient pour lui bien sombres. Sauron avait étendu son pouvoir aux portes du Lindon, ayant ravagé la campagne et les forêts, les plaines et les collines, détruisant sans sourciller toute l'œuvre des valar.

Et Nienna, du haut de son promontoire au Taniquetil, au palais d'Oiolossë, observait en pleurant cette déchirure terrestre d'un être sans nom, continuant l'œuvre de Morgoth avec tous les malheurs qui se répétaient indéfiniment, à la manière du refrain d'Ancalimë agonisante dans ce souffle de mort.

« Ma dame ! » s'exclama Cirdân. « Vous ne devriez pas vous trouver sur les quais, il y règne beaucoup d'animation et désormais trop de souvenirs demeurent sur ce navire. Venez vous reposer. »

« Pas encore, seigneur Cirdân. » marmonna Ithredil d'un ton mélancolique.

Elle portait sans cesse son regard sur cet horizon, scrutant le moindre lambeau de terre, car pour les elfes, les côtes blanches de Numénor s'étaient toujours dissimulées parmi les brumes. Et, à cet instant, il ne restait plus rien.

_« Aujourd'hui, je te démets de tes fonctions d'intendante du palais. Va pleurer sur les tombes de mes ancêtres, va pleurer le conservatisme d'antan, Numénor entre dans une nouvelle ère et elle n'a pas besoin de toi ! » ordonna Ar-Pharazôn._

_« Pourquoi demandes-tu mon départ ? N'ai-je pas longuement servi cette patrie, avec respect et dévotion ? Que dirait Elros en te voyant, toi, despote pourrissant dans les richesses et l'orgueil de Morgoth ? »_

_« Ne t'attarde pas sur le passé, Ithredil. Tu es un être rétrograde, comme tous les elfes ! Cesse d'être bercée par les légendes, les mythes et les lais ! Numénor doit étendre ses territoires. Je suis roi. Roi de Numénor. Je détiens le sceptre ! J'ai épousé l'héritière au trône ! »_

_Mirìel, en entendant les propos de son dépravé époux, baissa les yeux, avant de laisser quelques larmes former des sillons humides sur ses tempes. Ar-Pharazôn leva sa main et la reine sursauta, de peur d'être frappée._

_« Cela ne t'as donc pas suffi de la prendre de force… ? » murmura Ithredil. « Encore a-t-il fallu que tu la soumettes à ta violence ! DE QUEL DROIT TE PERMETS-TU D'OUTREPASSER LES LOIS DES VALAR ! » s'écria-t-elle._

_Sa voix suppliante, emplie de colère, résonna dans la grande salle de marbre et les conseillers des rois ayant persécuté les Fidèles – amis des Eldar en Numénor – cillèrent, comme effrayés par la légitime quête de justice de l'elfe._

_« Quitte à jamais cette demeure et ne reviens pas. » conclut Ar-Pharazôn._

« Vous songez à tout ce que vous avez perdu, là-bas. » constata Cirdân. « Ayant enduré beaucoup de guerres, à la fois militaires et civiles, je puis comprendre ce que vous ressentez. »

« L'imagination des elfes et des humains est fertile, mais ceci dépasse l'entendement. C'est tout un peuple qui paye le prix de la dépravation de l'élite. » se languit-elle.

Dans une muette prière adressée à Varda, l'elfe la supplia du moins de ne pas laisser le temps détruire les ruines abyssales de Numénor et que l'éclat des étoiles pût à jamais conserver la grandeur des numénoréens. Guidés par les étoiles, les marins d'un Second Age mourant pourraient retrouver l'espoir et la grandeur des temps passés.

« J'ai la nette impression que le destin des Edain n'est pas totalement éteint. La bougie, la flamme brûle encore…Je crains qu'il ne reste plus assez de cire… » dit-elle.

_« Nous allons nous éteindre ensemble… » chuchota Ancalimë._

« C'est comme si…les valar avaient oublié combien les Edain étaient précieux à ce monde. Maintenant, j'ai failli à ma promesse et les divinités se détournent de moi. Ils semblent ignorer ce funeste destin, inévitable, à cause de moi. »

« Ne vous rendez jamais responsable des actes d'Ar-Pharazôn. C'est un humain, mais avant tout un être vivant. Prévoir les actes d'une chose animée dont les pensées sont disparates est un don divin, mais également une malédiction. En seriez-vous plus heureuse ? Connaître le futur, mon enfant, c'est renier sa condition d'être vivant. »

« Alors, je renie ma propre nature puisque je n'ai pu sauver l'œuvre d'Elros. Et aujourd'hui, sa tombe repose au fond de l'océan et sa dépouille est ombragée par les démoniaques puissances des abysses. J'aurais pu l'empêcher. »

« Empêcher, là aussi, est un don. Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler, vous le savez. C'est regrettable, mais il vous faut oublier Numénor. Pour Elwing. Et Elros…et aujourd'hui tous les enfants numénoréens qui vagabonderont sur ces terres. Oublier… »

« Je ne le puis. »

« …c'est renaître… » termina Cirdân. « Les valar n'ont pas oublié, Dame Ithredil, ils n'ont pas oublié. » dit l'elfe, et il s'éloigna du quai.

« Moi, je n'oublierai pas… » soupira Ithredil et elle ferma les yeux.

Dans cette quête pour la vérité et la justice, Ithredil connut plus de douleur en Terre du Milieu qu'à Numénor, prenant part à un conflit qu'elle n'approuvait point, concluant en compagnie d'Elendil et de ses fils, Isildur et Anarion, une dernière Alliance entre Elfes et Hommes. Un siècle de guerres, d'escarmouches sanglantes, au-delà de toutes les règles militaires, anéantit complètement les forces de l'ennemi, laissant à Isildur un Anneau maudit, à la Terre du Milieu deux royaumes en exil, le Gondor et l'Arnor, et à Elrond l'infâme culpabilité de n'avoir su convaincre ses alliés de détruire l'Anneau Unique.

Si Ithredil n'oublia pas Numénor, elle oublia en revanche certains détails de l'histoire qui n'auraient pas dû l'être. Dans cet équilibre entre le regret et la lâcheté, l'elfe se contenta de s'installer en Lindon, plantant quelques graines mortes qui firent de son jardin une des dernières réminiscences de la beauté d'Emerië. Finalement, l'an 3441 du Second Age prit fin, et avec lui la fondation de Minas Tirith et la plantation de l'Arbre Blanc. Isildur, elle le savait, était perdu. Endeuillé par la mort de son père et de son frère, il fut pris par la folie de l'Anneau, fut tué au Désastre des Champs aux Iris et cet objet, mélange d'or et du sang de Sauron, fut perdu.

Au-delà de toutes les espérances, Sauron parfaisait son œuvre, celle de son maître, Morgoth, seigneur de la discorde et de la haine, et la Terre du Milieu entra dans une longue période de paix. Les elfes et les hommes décrétèrent, à l'hiver 3441 du Second Age, que le Tiers Age devait commencer. Ce fut inscrit dans les annales du jeune royaume de Gondor et la population s'épanouissait dans l'illusion d'une paix durable. Mais si Minas Tirith et Minas Ithil, plus tard baptisée Osgiliath, demeurèrent intactes, le royaume de l'Arnor ne tarda pas à s'effondrer, pris par le poids de cet ennemi immuable : le passé. Quelques reliques subsistaient difficilement en ces contrées lointaines, mais cette patrie en exil allait connaître le même sort que Numénor, mais cette fois par les guerres civiles et les attaques répétées des Orientaux et des Orques. En l'an 10 du Tiers Age, Valandil fut couronné roi.

Lasse de toute la douleur, Ithredil se retira à Imladris, vagabondant dans les couloirs de la demeure d'Elrond, affligée par l'innocence de ses fils Elladan et Elrohir, charmée par la beauté de Celebrian qui enchantait les lieux, se remémorant combien Isildur et Elendil avaient souffert sous les coups répétés de l'acharnement de Sauron, observant les tronçons encore coupants de Narsil, épuisée à force de transmettre un héritage dont personne ne voulait, dont les humains avaient honte et dont les elfes avaient pitié. En l'an 140 du Tiers Age, elle se décida enfin à reprendre les choses en main et ce fut à Minas Tirith qu'elle retrouva l'affection du peuple et la confiance des rois, comme par le passé. Ancalimë lui avait fait promettre : si Numénor ne subsistait pas à l'érosion du temps, son histoire et son mythe perdureraient aussi longtemps que vivraient les dunedain.

« Non, je n'ai pas oublié… » chuchota-t-elle en observant les flammes de la Montagne du Destin embraser l'horizon noirci de lave et de cendres.

_« Pourquoi ? » questionna Sauron._

_« Cet Anneau ne t'incombe pas, tu le sais ! » répliqua-t-elle. « Si Numénor est perdue, le souvenir qu'en garderont les annales elfes perdurera. Et ce, sans ton aide, suppôt de Morgoth. Retourne vers l'ombre et ne reviens plus. »_

_« Au contraire, Ithredil, j'en viens… Et ton voyage au cœur des braises rougeoyantes de la Folie ne fait que commencer…Tu t'es perdue dans mes pensées, tu m'as soutiré des informations, et céder à moitié n'est pas concéder entièrement tout ton héritage. »_

Du haut de son balcon, elle voyait Minas Tirith endormie et, en contrebas, les petites flammes naissantes des feux de camps des Gardes de la Citadelle où reposait Minas Ithil et le fleuve qui se jetait dans la baie de Belfalas. Les étoiles formaient ainsi une série de reflets fantomatiques, au-delà des dangers du lointain et de cette nuit étrangement paisible, où lucioles et joyaux se mêlaient en un tourbillon de joie. L'an 141 du Tiers Age entrait dans sa période estivale alors que les habitants avaient fêté le solstice d'été, insouciants du sombre avenir qui allait se profiler.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs, elle espérait la mort de Sauron, l'oubli du règne d'Ar-Pharazôn et un peu de pitié pour Mirìel qui avait péri dans les flots, sans humanité, sans féminité, rejetée de son époux forcé comme de ses pairs qui avaient déjà quitté les rivages de Numénor. Mais pourquoi tant d'obsession pour un royaume qui n'était plus ? Rouge vermeille, pourpre crépuscule et bleu marin vinrent à se mélanger comme se mélangeaient encore la lave rougeoyante du volcan, l'or du Mordor et le sang noirci, maudit, d'un Œil qui recherchait avidement la source de son pouvoir. Tout comme la Submersion de l'île étoilée, le Mordor crachait son liquide de mort sur tous ceux qui voulaient sa perte. Cette région désolée et calcinée n'abritait plus que quelques orques et un esprit de vengeance.

Posant ses deux mains sur cette pierre blanche, calcaire vieilli par les siècles, l'herboriste se contenta simplement de profiter de cette tiède brise qui caressait ses tempes, modelait ses cheveux en tentacules flottantes autour de son beau visage apaisé, vidant cet esprit chargé de trop de souvenirs.

Le clair de lune baignait son corps tout entier, lui offrant l'allure d'une éphémère ange, évanescent souffle aux relents luminescents des cristaux de Doriath.

« Ancalimë, tu avais raison. Le phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres. » déclara-t-elle, s'adressant à cet esprit omniprésent qui l'accompagnait dans ses pensées.

Une renaissance difficile, certes, encore improbable, sans doute, mais certainement l'une des plus durables de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu et d'Arda. Dans ce conservatisme exacerbé des traditions numénoréennes, les murmures de l'ancienne Doriath parvenaient à son esprit, les ménestrels elfes et la belle Luthien chantant des mélodies depuis longtemps perdues, le thème d'Iluvatar qui se retrouvait parfois dans certaines musiques anciennes, intimement lié au thème dissident de Morgoth. L'héritage d'Ancalimë avait donc engendré un royaume encore enfant, bien affaibli devant les attaques successives des réminiscences militaires de Sauron.

« Omen i-Estel Edain, ù-chebin estel anim… » chuchota-t-elle au vent, dans une prière désespérée aux guides stellaires.

J'ai gardé l'espoir pour les dunedain, mais je n'ai point gardé d'espoir pour moi…

En voyant ces flammes monter vers les nuages de l'atmosphère, voilant le royaume de Varda, Ithredil se jura d'avoir une fille pour transmettre l'arrogant souvenir d'une reine, Tar-Ancalimë, et de son Anneau, d'un phénix qui, avec difficulté, émergeait des entrailles sanglantes des origines humaines.

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.R.R Tolkien – 1955**


	2. Chapitre 1 Soupirs TA 2

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **The Lord of the Rings

**Titre :** Divide and Conquer

**Chapitre :** Les Soupirs de l'Iris, T.A 2

**Longueur :** 13434 mots

**Date :** 01/05/05

**Résumé :** « Nous avons tous été aveuglés par le fol espoir d'une victoire brève et peu sanglante. » s'éleva alors une voix masculine de la brume. « Tous, autant que nous sommes, avons espéré revoir nos proches, nos parents et nos femmes, nos enfants et nos amis. »

Elle se souvenait de cette douleur qui montait, et de l'âcre goût du sang qui envahissait sa bouche et teintait ses lèvres de l'infamie. A peine une égratignure sanglante dans les flots cuivrées de ce liquide de vie qui se répandait sur les pierres acérées du Champ aux Iris. Elle se souvenait aussi de ces fières bannières blanches qui partaient au massacre. De tristes lambeaux flottaient tels d'insipides fluides de tissu parmi les brumes et les cendres de l'atmosphère. Ithredil se souvenait de cette lame qui se levait et s'abattait sur la chair calcinée des ennemis de l'Alliance. L'elfe leva les yeux, et fut aveuglée par la fade pâleur de ce ciel de neige.

Le creux ensanglanté de sa main accueillait indolemment quelques flocons de givre. Ce choc thermique la fit frissonner, mais après tout, peut être était-ce cette odeur de mort, qui flottait sur ces plaines stériles, qui provoquait cette indicible peur, cette incompréhension, ce regret. Elle était seule. Quelques soldats, au loin, recherchaient d'éventuels survivants, mais, que faire face à ce carnage ? Ce fol espoir de vie dans un lieu de deuil était peine perdue. Fourbus, quelques combattants s'asseyaient à même le sol, étanchant leur soif dans une rivière vermeille. Ithredil plaignait encore les malheureux qui durent boire le sang de leurs compagnons. Il y avait également ce sentiment de désagrégation de tous ces corps qui déjà pourrissaient à même le sol sans sépulture. Malheureusement, jamais ces dépouilles n'allaient trouver le repos, car trop d'hommes étaient morts et désormais ces âmes en peine devaient trouver leur chemin.

Sur la ligne brumeuse de l'horizon, Ithredil pouvait distinguer les fantomatiques silhouettes de quelques orques qui fouillaient les cadavres à la recherche d'armes ou de nourriture. Les murmures insidieux de ces ignobles créatures était comme une malédiction, un traître mensonge ; pire, une ignominie. Une douzaine d'éclaireurs vagabondaient parmi les monceaux à la fois sanglants et noirs de charbon des ennemis tombés sur le champ de bataille, observant tristement les lanières déchiquetées des bannières et les tristes flammes d'un blanc bleuté se mouvant au gré d'un vent glacial. L'elfe se souvenait, elle se souvenait de tout. A la fois des morts passées, et des morts présentes. Mais elle craignait plus que tout les morts futures. La guerre n'était pas terminée. Les réminiscences de cette armée, appartenant jadis à l'Alliance, se réveillaient de l'incompréhensible torpeur, frappées par le chagrin de leur jeune roi, Thranduil, portant une couronne de souverain maudit, un souverain mis sur le trône par la mort en personne. Et cette idée, pour beaucoup de survivants, était insupportable.

En apparence, Ithredil semblait jeune et innocente, frêle et pure. Mais au-delà de sa douce chevelure châtain qui caressait ses tempes avec délicatesse et raffinement, un regard sombre de turquoise et de colère, de haine et de dégoût. Crispant ses petits doigts sur le pommeau de sa lame étincelante, elle laissa quelques larmes de fureur couler le long de son beau visage d'ivoire. Cet être immortel se sentait vieux, et il l'était. Plus de vingt mille ans, vingt millénaires, deux cents siècles, deux mille décennies, vivre à l'état d'épave vivante, une épave dans laquelle coulait un sang pur désormais tari par les immondices de la nature humaine et elfique. Ithredil se déshumanisait. Peu à peu, elle s'éloignait des aspirations qu'elle avait jadis eu, et songeait à se retirer définitivement de toute cette souffrance. Peut être songer au suicide. Oui, plonger ses plaies sanguinolentes dans un bain parfumé, comme faisaient les despotes déchus, ne serait pas douloureux. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait connaître la vie de cet au-delà de l'éternité. Ces poignets…

Le sang d'une grande dame du premier âge perlait délicatement au sol, tel le cachet encore liquide de la cire rouge qui scellait son destin et sa décision. Ces poignets, si fragiles, si faciles à briser à et couper. Ces mains de voleuse, et qui trahissaient, et qui nuisaient, et qui conspiraient à nuire au monde des elfes tout en assistant à la puissance du monde elfique. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était traîtresse à l'univers mortel qu'elle avait toujours connu. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Et pour quelles raisons allait-elle fuir de cette vie, cause de toutes ses souffrances, de tous ses tourments ? Elle se sentait passive, extérieure, témoin aveugle d'une histoire qu'elle savait violente. Cette histoire d'Arda, indirectement, Ithredil l'avait écrite, ayant connu les grands de ce monde sans vraiment aucune connaissance de ce qu'ils étaient au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Fëanor, artisan doué et intelligent, mais gangrené par la convoitise, Luthien, demoiselle elfe à la beauté incommensurable, mais le rose de sa peau devenait fade et gris à l'ombre de son amour éphémère, et enfin Isildur, fier guerrier à l'allure princière, tué par la déchéance et l'emprise que l'Anneau avait eu sur son esprit. Peu à peu, ses pensées devinrent viciées, et même la cruauté ne put enlever la fascination que l'Unique lui inspirait. Ithredil l'avait senti : il était mort, et comme ces cadavres en état de décomposition sur la plaine, lui non plus ne trouverait jamais le repos. Glissant avec précaution sa paume déchiquetée sur le pommeau de sa lame, elle le remit dans son lourd fourreau, héritage des massives armes numénoréennes. Un soupir s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres gercées, et au-delà de la brumeuse neige argentée, elle pouvait encore apercevoir les soupirs de l'iris et le bruissement des buissons calcinés par les bûchers.

« Nous avons tous été aveuglés par le fol espoir d'une victoire brève et peu sanglante. » s'éleva alors une voix masculine de la brume. « Tous, autant que nous sommes, avons espéré revoir nos proches, nos parents et nos femmes, nos enfants et nos amis. »

Ce pas, félin et assassin, était précis et rapide, mais doté de cette lassitude propre aux elfes endeuillés. Un pied devant l'autre, un effort incommensurable dans cette mélasse de boue et de sang, d'empennages noircis par le feu et d'armes rongées par l'humidité ambiante de l'air. Ithredil, agenouillée auprès d'un cadavre, se leva et se retourna, pour ne voir qu'une silhouette noire entourée d'une aura argentée. Les flocons de neige semblaient tourbillonner autour de cette ombre que rien ne distinguait des autres, celles qui reposaient dans leur horreur à même le sol, sans sépulture.

« Tous, autant que nous sommes, avons été trompés par notre orgueil. » continua la voix d'un ton étonnamment doux et subtil.

Sa cape noire couvrait entièrement sa musculature d'elfe. Une tunique d'un vert sombre, fort élégante et veinée d'argent, ornait ce noble torse encore empreint de fierté. Son pantalon était maculé de sang et de cendres, et ses mains étaient gantées, comme pour dissimuler le sang qui en suintait continuellement depuis la chute d'Oropher, le seigneur d'Eryn Lasgalen. L'elfe aux yeux clairs s'approcha de la dame elfe et releva le capuchon de sa cape, dévoilant une chevelure tout aussi claire et une tiare argentée reproduisait les motifs des feuilles des mallornes. Une chose fort étrange émanait de ce personnage fier, au cœur altier et à l'ambition sans faille. Un triste sourire, des yeux cernés, un regard de rage et d'incompréhension, une stature princière, tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade face au carnage qu'avait été le combat.

« Mon seigneur Thranduil… » émit Ithredil d'une voix rauque et lasse, reconnaissant par là même l'autorité de ce jeune prince, trop vite initié aux affres de la royauté.

« Dame Ithredil… » reprit sa voix juvénile, cultivée et maniérée, comme elle l'avait toujours été pour les souverains des grands comme des petits empires. « Que faites-vous en ces lieux maudits ? Ne devriez-vous pas être au campement ? »

« Je pourrai réitérer cette dernière question à votre égard, mon seigneur. Les affaires de votre royaume vous attendent, ne vous embarrassez pas des commodités. » rétorqua la dame elfe d'un ton équivoque.

« Il ne me reste que les commodités, Ithredil. » dit Thranduil plus familièrement, sachant qu'il s'adressait à l'une des plus vieilles créatures de la Terre du Milieu.

Inconsciemment, toutefois, il se sentait attiré par cette noble prestance d'antan et cette silencieuse intelligence qui caractérisait ce petit bout de femme au superbe visage, cette herboriste renommée et cette anonyme fille du peuple de Doriath qui avait trop de souvenirs à faire partager et pas assez d'amour à offrir.

« Il ne me reste que les reliques du grand royaume qu'avait été Eryn Lasgalen. Il s'agit maintenant de tout reconstruire, mais avec quel courage allons-nous rebâtir notre cité et nos soldats ? »

« Le courage, vous le trouverez en vous-mêmes. Cherchez cette acharnement, cherchez cette rage de survivre en vous, comme l'avait dit le seigneur Elrond jadis. Recherchez l'espoir en vous, il y est. » conseilla-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « Thranduil… »

« Oh, Ithredil… » soupira le jeune prince. « La seule chose que je possède aujourd'hui est un simulacre de territoire, ravagé par la guerre. L'espoir est perdu. »

« N'oubliez pas l'œuvre de votre père Oropher, il a tant fait pour vous. Je sais que la royauté vient trop vite à vos bras et vous enserre dans un étau de fausse noblesse. Vous saurez rétablir la grandeur de votre royaume. »

Thranduil baissa les yeux et entoura son semblant de fierté dans le lourd tissu de sa royale cape, soupirant puis observant le champ de ruines autour de lui. Tous ces soldats, perdus au nom d'un seul et unique objet, cet Anneau dont tout le monde parlait, cet Unique perdu, qui allait apporter ombre et désolation sur les territoires plus au sud, ces territoires insulaires et éloignés de tout, le royaume d'un peuple meurtri par la douleur et brisé par tant d'années de guerre.

Pinçant ses lèvres, il s'agenouilla et prit une poignée de terre entre ses mains. Dans le creux de ses phalanges tremblantes, il se sentait défaillir, fébrile, il ne savait pas comment outrepasser les vieilles traditions et rechercher en lui cet espoir de reconstruction et de renaissance. Il y avait les araignées géantes, certains pans de son royaume s'effritaient sous la corruption et le vice, et puis les hommes ne respectaient pas le souverain que son père avait été. Et cette poussière échappait à son contrôle, virevoltant au gré d'une brise irrégulière et coupante comme la glace.

Elle sentait en arrière-plan le souffle de vie du jeune prince, qui, emmitouflé dans sa cape, ne ressemblait guère plus qu'à un timide adolescent, petit garçon encore inconnu dans les allées de son propre palais. La poussière qui s'échappait de sa main vint caresser sa tempe tandis que ses mèches bouclées se mouvaient de manière anarchique et que ses larmes et son sang quittaient son corps pour rejoindre ceux des âmes perdues de la plaine.

Une vision floue lui apparut, celle des lèvres haletantes de Thranduil, aux prises d'un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Certes, 'ils' étaient nobles et respectés, demeurant en position de force immédiate, mais leur statut étaient ceux d'elfes, comme tous les autres, roturiers ou royaux. Pour peu qu'ils étaient souverains et généraux des armées, ils étaient ce que les autres étaient, des créatures elfiques, avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Thranduil semblait pareil à son père, orgueilleux et fier, mais doté d'une solide culture littéraire et d'une passion astronomique qui le menait à l'étude des cartes célestes. Le dévouement que ce peuple, elfes des bois, avaient pour Varda, plus que toute autre valie, était incommensurable. Et un tel amour pour les charmes de la nuit les rendait plus volages, plus misanthropes envers ceux de leur espèce, mais également plus malicieux et sarcastiques.

Et ici, Ithredil retrouvait l'inquiétante sincérité d'un jeune souverain qui se croyait invincible, protégé de tous les malheurs de la terre. Mais les maiar et les valar accordaient la même protection aux simples d'esprit comme aux nobles, et parfois, la vie les prenait et les menait aux cavernes de Mandos sans autre alternative. Injuste, certes, mais les reliques de l'armée d'Oropher n'étaient que les rares survivants du vouloir des divinités. Vairë, en tissant son immense fresque de la vie, était maîtresse du destin, et nul autre, roi ou artisan, ne pouvait contrer sa puissance historique.

Leurs deux voix se mêlaient en une même harmonie de musique et de charme, tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient, seuls, dans les allées endeuillées d'une cité sanglante, immense bûcher mortuaire aux reflets ambrés.

_« Nous avons été aveuglés. Nous avons été trompés. » déclara la belle rôdeuse aux cheveux noirs. « Nous avons été aveuglés par la confiance que nous portions en notre seigneur, Elu Thingol. »_

_Sa voix froide et coupante résonnait dans la grande salle du palais ruiné de Doriath, tandis que les survivants, reliques vivantes de la grandeur qui avait été, croisaient les bras en silence, autour du trône brisé de l'époux de Melian. _

_« Elilwë, tu ne peux pas ainsi souiller la mémoire de nos ancêtres. Ta marginalité ne s'applique pas aux nobles de notre empire. » déclara une elfe._

_Un souffle s'éleva des profondeurs de la mystique ceinture qui entourait Doriath. Enfin, elle avait été brisée par la corruption et le vice, et maintenant seule Melian, orpheline de sa condition invunérable de maia et veuve d'un roi aveuglé par sa convoitise, arpentait ces sombres couloirs sans fin, où se rejoignaient les rires de la petite Luthien et sa lente agonie vers les affres de la mortalité. Une vie pure et riante était née ici, mais à présent, rien ne pouvait distinguer la vie de la mort. Cette petite fille de sept ans qu'avait été Tinuviel était perdue, elle basculait lentement vers l'ignonimie de son amour, cet amour qu'elle portait à Beren. Et en fin de compte, ils étaient partis ensemble, sonnant le glas de la lucidité de Thingol. _

_« De quelle marginalité parles-tu, Inwilis ? » rétorqua la vagabonde avec sévérité. « Il ne reste rien de notre nature même d'elfes. Tu n'es plus qu'une ombre elfique, ici, je n'ai plus aucun attachement avec le reste du monde. Nos parents, nos amis, nos frères sont morts, sous les traîtres coups des haches des nains. Je réclame une vengeance. »_

_« Et toi-même, ne dis-tu pas que la trahison de notre roi est plus grave ? » demanda un agriculteur du nom de Nandor. _

_« Oui, elle est insidieuse, mais indépendante de sa volonté. Toute civilisation est vouée à disparaître un jour où l'autre. Nous sommes les descendants de Doriath, et notre mémoire ne restera pas éternellement souillée. » déclara Elilwë, scandant le nom de sa patrie d'une voix forte, digne des plus grands orateurs elfes. _

_Et pourtant, son apparence hargarde et repoussante était en complète contradiction avec sa personnalité. Princesse des mendiants, des voleurs et des gamins des rues, Elilwë avait toujours été dévouée aux plus pauvres des elfes, et les rares bijoux qu'elle portait comme une insigne à son rang reposaient désormais au sol, aux pieds d'un cadavre en état de décomposition, un squelette à peine carné et un visage déformé par la terreur, celui de leur seigneur. _

_Nul n'avait pris la peine de l'enterrer, pas même Ithredil qui avait depuis son enfance indiqué son dévouement à la royauté. Mais son père et sa mère étaient morts pour défendre un royaume décadent. Sa petite sœur étranglée par la lourde masse des haches qui s'abattaient sur elle, et Thingol n'avait même pas décrété la loi martiale. Il s'était simplement contenté de se retrancher dans son immense palais en attendant la mort, dans le dédain de la souffrance de son peuple. _

_Dissimulée dans la pénombre, bras croisés, mine sombre, la jeune elfe écoutait silencieusement, sans intervenir, ruminant intérieurement une vengeance bien à elle, une vengeance personnelle et loin d'être sanglante. Elle, fille du peuple, elle, orpheline d'une guerre qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, allait s'élever de l'analphabétisme au rang de grande dame elfe. Tout le monde allait reconnaître son talent, tout le monde allait la reconnaître pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle paraissait être. _

_« Vous, nobles ou roturiers, artisans ou paysans, vous savez qu'on ne peut rien reconstruire ici. La protection de l'anneau de Melian s'est estompée. Maintenant la fadeur de ce lieu me dégoûte, je veux partir. Qui se joindra à moi ? » demanda Elilwë d'un air tendant à la répulsion._

_Tous acquiescèrent sans dire mot. Ils se contentèrent de suivre le fier pas de cette singulière guerrière, et Ithredil demeura à l'écart, suivant nonchalemment le groupe. Elle était la plus jeune et la moins experimentée de tous, et pourtant, malgré l'odeur pestilentielle de la mort qui flottait en ces lieux, elle avait gardé son sang-froid, observant avec un certain détachement la douleur pour mieux la contourner. Par ailleurs, son courage face à la situation n'était pas passé inaperçu, et Elilwë, malgré son esprit rebelle et altier, s'était attachée à cette frêle créature muette aux relents de Luthien. _

_Elilwë était une belle femme. Certes, son hygiène n'était pas des plus irréprochables, mais son acharnement au combat et son impassibilité devant des blessures graves surprenaient les autres membres du groupe, le groupe des survivants de Doriath. Ithredil, utilisant le savoir d'herboriste de sa mère, devint guérisseuse bien malgré elle, et tandis qu'elle quittait le lieu de son enfance, ses pas la menaient devant sa maison. _

_« Ne traîne pas, petite. » conseilla la lointaine voix d'Elilwë. « Les âmes des morts rôdent encore, ils pourraient t'attraper et te mener aux cavernes de Mandos, comme ce fut le cas avec tes parents et ta petite soeur. »_

_Une petite fleur blanche, au pistil doré, poussait sur la stèle gravée par son père, cette stèle marquant l'entrée d'un havre de paix, de joie et de tendresse. Et cette minuscule plante, aussi fragile que belle, dont les pétales se mouvaient au gré de la brise de décembre, s'épanouissait au-delà de la mort, au-delà de l'amour de Luthien et de la haine des nains. _

_Les autres membres du groupe fouillaient les maisonnettes à la recherche d'objets précieux qu'ils pourraient échanger contre de la nourriture et des armes. Ithredil refusa formellement que l'on fouille sa maison, elle préféra y entrer elle-même et prendre tout ce qu'elle pourrait prendre. _

_La première pièce, une sorte de vestibule, avait été complètement ravagée. Les chambres semblaient ensanglantées et calcinées, seules des cendres demeuraient de la famille Ravelyn. Le toit en chaume, incendié, ne protégeait plus du crachin qui tombait en abondance sur le royaume de Thingol. Etrange, cependant, que les nains n'eurent pas découvert l'herboristerie de sa mère, au sous-sol, un lieu où se côtoyaient serres de phénix et dents de dragon, mandragore et cumin, menthe et safran. Un important magasinage d'épices et de plantes séchées lui serait sûrement bien utile. Déchirant le bas de son jupon pour en faire une sacoche improvisée, les petits doigts d'Ithredil s'activaient et ramassaient tout ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Ce lieu vivait encore, comme si l'esprit de la mère d'Ithredil préparait encore des décoctions pour soigner les problèmes respiratoires de sa petite sœur. _

_Sa vie avait été si courte, et ses rires avaient été si éphémères…Maintenant, seule la survie comptait. On mangeait pour survivre, on buvait pour survivre, on riait pour survivre. Ithredil le savait, elle ne devait compter que sur elle-même, apprendre à lire et à écrire d'elle-même, à parfaire son savoir en herboristerie elle-même, à conserver le souvenir de ses aïeux aussi longtemps que possible, à revivre, tout simplement. Malgré l'absence de cette petite fillette souriante, malgré l'absence de la malice de son père, malgré la présence encore rassurante de cette jeune mère, sa mère, trop tôt arrachée aux joies de l'existence. _

_Pourtant, elle n'en voulait pas aux nains. Elle en voulait à elle-même, elle avait eu cette incapacité à protéger sa famille et maintenant le remords la rongeait comme le temps rongeait les phalanges tremblantes d'un vieillard. Puis, elle parcourut le foyer des yeux, avec cette braise incandescente, encore rougeoyante de sang. Déglutissant avec difficulté, la jeune elfe porta la paume de sa main sur sa nuque, et pour la première fois de sa vie ressentait les choses avant qu'elles ne parvinssent dans la lignée du temps tissée par Vairë. Elle sentait la main d'Elilwë se poser sur son épaule comme le souffle de la mort, glacé, qui mordillait avec insolence les lambeaux brisés de son être. _

Et la main de Thranduil, encore tiède de la jeunesse, bouillante et fougueuse, contrastait avec cet effrayant souvenir de deuil et de froid. Ithredil se retourna, et le prince lui accorda un timide sourire d'adolescent, un peu renfrogné et hautain, un sourire à l'allure princière, mais recelant de cette inquiétude qu'elle connaissait, l'inquiétude du temps qui passe, cette inquiétude qui volait tout espoir et tout désespoir, ne laissant que la nostalgie des temps passés. Il représentait le futur des derniers royaumes elfes, et la tâche qui lui était incombée n'était guère des plus faciles, mais Ithredil le savait, il allait relever le défi et faire de l'héritage de son père une fierté pour tous les peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu. Pourtant, elle craignait l'insularité d'Eryn Lasgalen. Elle craignait que les filles et les fils de Thranduil n'allaient avoir d'autre choix que de se conformer à la tristesse de leur père, loin des merveilles qu'offraient les autres civilisations elfiques, et, parmi les plus brillantes, les enchantements de la Lorien, la mélancolie des Havres Gris et l'exil de l'enclave d'Imladris. Cette petite forêt, peuplée d'elfes des bois pour la plupart rustres mais attachés à leurs traditions, pouvait-elle s'élever de sa petite condition cultivée au statut d'empire à l'épreuve du temps ? Pouvait-elle s'ériger en conquérante face aux royaumes vassaux du Mordor ? Que pouvait-elle transmettre d'autre que le massacre des Champs aux Iris ?

Toute civilisation avait une fin, Elilwë l'avait dit, plus de vingt mille ans auparavant. Et elle, qui avait connu la découverte des valar et l'enlèvement de ses proches par les forces obscures de Morgoth, ne pouvait cependant pas prédire le destin de ces terres exilées où des numénoréens amers essayaient tant bien que mal de reconstruire leur beauté passée.

« Ithredil ? » demanda Thranduil en un murmure. « Nous devrions à présent rentrer au campement. Soignez vos blessures et reposez-vous. Vous avez bien combattu et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez. »

« Thranduil… » commença Ithredil, mais il était déjà parti au-delà des brumes des Champs aux Iris, et l'elfe se retrouvait toute seule, comme dans l'immense palais de Doriath.

Seulement dans ce cas, c'était un palais ravagé, un champ de ruines où poussaient quelques frêles iris blancs, étrangement semblables à la fleur de Luthien. Soupirant, l'herboriste se dirigea d'un pas las et courbé en direction du camp, là où le vent et les chuchotements énigmatiques de Manwë la menaient.

_« 'Lilwë… » souffla Ithredil de sa petite voix brisée, effacée par la brise hivernale. « Peux plus…Je ne peux plus supporter…peux plus supporter cette douleur…souffrance… »_

_Mais si ses mains étaient glaciales, son sourire ne l'était pas. C'était l'aînée du groupe, la plus experimentée et la plus apte à consoler les cœurs meurtris. Après tout, cette petite lui serait peut être d'une certaine utilité. De tous les survivants, c'était la plus discrète, la plus sage, mais elle planifiait intérieurement un renouveau spirituel, ce renouveau qui allait la mener aux quatres coins d'Arda. Explorer le monde, à défaut de l'apprendre par cœur, était sans aucun doute le meilleur moyen de se cultiver. Et puis, il fallait s'éloigner de Menegroth, capitale de Doriath, à jamais, car mêmes les doux artifices de Luthien semblaient disparaître, en même temps que l'espoir de sa pauvre mère Melian. _

_Ici, l'amour n'avait pas lieu d'être. Tandis que les autres membres du groupe – y compris les nobles, qui répugnaient pourtant à se salir, fouillaient les décombres, et trouvaient parfois des objets qui avaient appartenu à leurs proches, leurs amis, leurs parents. Cela pouvait être une mèche de cheveux, une broche, un vieux livre, un journal intime à moitié calciné, ou même quelques gouttes de sang. Le carnage n'avait épargné personne et tous sanglotaient silencieusement en mémoire de tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Quelques pleurs se mêlaient à la houle d'une lointaine brise maritime._

_« Quel est ton nom ? » questionna Elilwë en caressant tendrement la tempe de la jeune elfe, un geste maternel empli d'affection et de compassion. _

_« Mes parents m'ont donné Ithredil pour nom. Je suis la fille du soldat Eriollo et de la sage-femme Firiel. » répliqua-t-elle. « Nous étions trois enfants – un frère plus âgé, moi-même, et une jeune sœur. »_

_« Je connaissais tes parents. Ta mère était réputée en tant qu'herboriste, et ton père s'acquittait honorablement de sa tâche. Ne regrette pas leur mort, je suis sûre alors qu'ils regretteraient de t'avoir quittée si tôt. Tu es encore jeune et farouche… » dit-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur battant de la jeune fille. «…mais ton caractère est fort, et ta personnalité marquée. Tu sauras bientôt toutes les subtilités de l'existence que nous offre les valar. Si tu le désires, accompagne-nous, ne reste pas ici. »_

_« Je comptais partir, mais au-delà de l'océan, pour voir les autres nouveaux-nés, ceux qui meurent. Les compagnons de…Beren. » déclara Ithredil avec un petit sourire ingénu. _

_« Tu les verras suffisamment tôt pour te rendre compte qu'ils ne sont pas tous aussi vertueux que Beren…Mais c'est un peuple intéressant, et le chemin que nous prenons mène justement à eux. »_

_« Je veux vivre, en mémoire de ma famille. Je veux transmettre ce que j'ai vu ici, je veux que le sang de notre seigneur n'ait pas coulé en vain. »_

_« Il est vain de transmettre un souvenir vicié, ma jeune Ithredil. Mais si telle est ta destinée, alors demeure sur tes positions, ne change pas ce que tu es. Bientôt, nous nous séparerons. Mais ce que tu auras appris durant ces quelques années de voyage sera inimaginable face au maigre savoir de Doriath. »_

_« Et bientôt ; je reviendrai ici. » promit la jeune elfe d'un ton résolu._

_« Mais moi je serai morte, Ithredil, lassée de la vie et de ses horreurs. C'est toi qui doit montrer la route à tous ceux que tu rencontreras. Un jour, tu reviendras chez toi, tu passeras le pas de ta porte, mais tout ne sera plus que poussière. Quel âge as-tu ? »_

_« Trois siècles. » dit-elle, incertaine des intentions d'Elilwë. « Je suis peut être encore jeune, mais je suis courageuse, je jure de vous accompagner jusqu'au bout de l'océan. »_

_« Je suis certaine que tu le feras. Tu as toute la vie devant toi et une multitude de choses à découvrir. Moi, je suis déjà vieille, j'ai perdu mes proches aux mains mutilatrices de Morgoth. Mais toi, tu portes l'héritage de Doriath. Garde-le au fond de toi. »_

_Ses mains sales et ses ongles rongés se refermèrent sur sa poitrine, et les mains des deux elfes se mêlèrent en un seul et même serment, à présent, elles étaient sœurs d'armes, prêtes à se défendre mutuellement jusqu'à voir l'horizon bleuté d'une mer sans fin. Et dés lors, elles se sépareraient pour mieux se rejoindre plus tard, au-delà de l'aura brumeuse des Havres Gris, sur les Terres Immortelles. _

Mais à présent, la même question se répétait indéfiniment. Cela valait-il vraiment la peine de transmettre quelque chose de perdu, une chose rongée par la convoitise alors que la notion même de convoitise, dans l'esprit d'Iluvatar, n'avait pas lieu d'être en le cœur des elfes. Fëanor transgressa le premier cette interdiction d'humanité. Bientôt, ses défauts devinrent synonyme d'ignominie, alors qu'ils n'étaient en réalité qu'une évolution de la nature elfique. Toute création se rebellait contre son maître et en venait même à être attiré par l'ancestrale noirceur de Morgoth, mais, pris par l'ennemi, mutilés et torturés, nul ne savait ce qu'il était advenu d'eux, sinon que, reclus dans les oubliettes des ruines de l'empire du mal, ils évoluèrent en une espèce s'éloignant de l'elfe et même de l'humain tant ils semblaient brisés par les maléfices. Ils devinrent orques et gobelins, vils archers par excellence et combattants acharnés qui n'avaient absolument aucune idée de leurs origines, et pourtant, elfes et orques étaient frères. Mais cette lutte fratricide les mena au désastre, comme l'illustrait l'exemple de cet ignoble carnage. D'un côté comme de l'autre, les pertes furent nombreuses et ceux qui étaient grièvement blessés durent être achevés faute de soins. Si les elfes pleuraient leurs morts et brûlaient leurs dépouilles, les orques les enterraient sommairement sans autre forme de cérémonie, laissant les insidieux murmures de Sauron parler pour eux.

Ithredil était fatiguée. En s'approchant des frêles palissades du campement provisoire, elle croisa quelques guerriers humains qu'elle connaissait bien, tandis qu'ils levaient le camp et délaissaient leur bannière, les elfes insistaient pour recueillir les dernières reliques de leur grandeur. Parfois, la créature immortelle apercevait des ombres fugaces rechercher les lambeaux d'une bannière ensanglantée ou les armes d'un proche. Jusqu'au bout, ils persistaient à croire en la splendeur de leur civilisation même si celle-ci n'était plus que ruines et désolation. Dans leur orgueil, ils voulaient encore entrevoir la magnificence des anciens royaumes et empires elfes du premier âge, mais cette lointaine époque était révolue. Jamais ils ne retrouvèrent l'art, la littérature et la science des anciens temps. Maintenant, Elu Thingol, Fëanor, Turin, Elwë, Olwë et Gil-Galad se perdaient dans les allées d'une immortalité regrettée, et Ithredil demeurait seule.

La raison de cette fatigue venait du fait qu'elle avait connu tant de choses dans son existence, et malgré sa sagesse, personne ne venait chercher son conseil. Etre femme, et qui plus est originaire de Doriath était à la fois craint et respecté. Elilwë, Inwilis, Nandor et les autres, les survivants du massacre de sa patrie, étaient partis ou morts. Ce souvenir si vivace de leurs moments passés ensemble contrastait étrangement avec ce voile occulte qui recouvrait des pans de sa mémoire, dissimulant à ses souvenirs des détails importants, des détails dont elle voulait se souvenir…mais à quoi bon forcer le cours naturel des choses ? Le cerveau était un labyrinthe aux multiples où se perdaient à la fois les plus fous et les plus sages, nul ne pouvait percer le secret de ces cavités mémorielles sans fin où se cachaient la traîtrise, la fourberie, tout ce qui était en contradiction avec l'essence même de la vie éternelle qui coulait dans les veines d'Ithredil.

« Holà, ma dame ! » s'exclama un archer en la voyant arpenter, de son regard terrifié et humidifié de tristesse et d'incompréhension, les allées du campement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la blessure du guerrier, tout d'un coup infectée de cette purulente noirceur du mal, cette noirceur qui l'avait séduite, il y avait bien longtemps. Un sourire, un timide sourire, vint illuminer son cœur meurtri, le sourire de ce soldat qui soignait ses compagnons, plus ou moins âgés selon la sagesse qui résidait en leur esprit. Son front était marqué de rides d'expression, mais son visage même était animé d'une étrange sérénité de vétéran impassible.

« Où se trouve le campement des numénoréens ? » questionna-t-elle en un souffle fugace d'adolescente. « Où se trouve la dépouille du seigneur Isildur ? »

Le visage de l'archer, sans aucun doute un noble capitaine, se décomposa en une expression d'éternel deuil et de souffrance. Tous les guerriers avaient été effondrés par la nouvelle de cette mort, presque providentielle pour certains opposants au régime, mais catastrophique pour ceux qui aimaient leur roi et l'appréciaient pour son statut humble et proche du peuple, à la différence de son fils Thranduil, tout aussi accueillant et cultivé, mais bien plus assombri par la disparition prématurée de son géniteur.

« Plus loin, vers l'est, ma dame. A quelques kilomètres seulement du nôtre. A la fois du campement de notre défunt seigneur et de son cadavre. » répliqua-t-il, une certaine amertume dans la voix. « Mais vous, ne demeurez-vous pas à nos côtés ? »

« Je ne saurais guère m'attarder et pleurer des larmes inutiles sur ceux qui ont vécu. Je ne puis m'attarder plus longtemps ici, je dois comprendre les circonstances de la mort d'Isildur. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton évasif.

« Quelle ingratitude vous anime ? » questionna un autre soldat en se levant, visiblement indigné du peu d'importance qu'accordait Ithredil à la mort de son seigneur.

« Celle de la lassitude. » rétorqua-t-elle froidement, dardant cet arrogant guerrier du regard, puis elle s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations sans plus attendre.

Personne ne lui accorda la moindre importance tandis qu'elle se rendait au campement des hommes, disparaissant, comme toutes les âmes guerrières de ce sanglant combat. Parmi les brumes des iris et au-delà des nombreux horizons qu'elle avait connu, et en temps de guerre comme en temps de paix, la ligne discontinue du ciel semblait teintée de feu, incandescence divine aux évanescents nuages de pourpre et d'or.

_Quelle étrange flamme animait les cieux ? Loin des grands royaumes délaissés par leurs occupants et des ruines traînant sur le sillage calciné de Morgoth, certains lieux avaient été préservés mais les elfes ne s'y aventuraient guère, prétextant que ces contrées lointaines étaient peuplées de barbares sanguinaires. En réalité, les elfes ne possédaient aucune connaissance géographique de leur continent, et les rares cartes dressées à l'égard de cette science énigmatique glorifiaient les rois qui les commandaient en ignorant les merveilles qui s'y cachaient. _

_Une de ces merveilles était un désert, au-delà du Dorthonion, au nord de la frontière qui séparait Doriath des monts de l'Ered Gorgoroth. Les monts de la Terreur, tels qu'on les appelait, n'étaient en réalité que de désertiques collines et des pentes escarpées d'obsidienne. Pourtant, les survivants avaient bravé la frayeur que leur inspirait ces monts, et ils traversèrent, non sans encombre, les obstacles naturels que leur ennemi dressait devant eux. Plus que les nains ou les orques, c'était avant tout Morgoth qui avait corrompu le cœur de toutes les races libres d'Aman. Et maintenant, la jeune Ithredil songeait au triste sort de Dior, fils de Luthien et Beren, et depuis la mort de ses parents et de ses aïeux, héritier de Doriath sans aucun réel passé concernant ce dernier, elle se languissait de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. Dior Lui aussi était jeune, comme elle, inexpérimenté, et seul, loin des côtes où s'épanouissaient jadis les plus belles civilisations elfiques. _

_Lentement, les voiles crépusculaires s'étendaient au-delà des dunes poussiéreuses de cette étendu de sable, infertile et sauvage. Le violet se mêlait au rouge, puis à l'orange en une explosion de volatiles couleurs perdant leur pastel pour devenir éclatantes. Le jaune devenait or, le gris devenait argent et le violet pourpre, prenant des atours aux lettres de la noblesse céleste. Bientôt, Varda eut son emprise sur le royaume des esprits du désert, les fennecs sortaient pour chasser, les mygales et les cobras attendaient patiemment qu'un insecte imprudent vienne troubler la quiétude de leur terrier, et la sable s'élevait doucement au gré d'un zéphyr délicatement tiédi par l'onde pure d'un épars ruisseau qui coulait en contre-bas. Cette tendre musique, ce clapotis harmonieux, vint apaiser ses sens et consoler sa mélancolie. Un petit berger émergea de sa petite tenture beige pour rentrer son troupeau de chèvres, tandis que les adultes, hommes et femmes, se prélassaient à l'ombre de leurs dattiers, buvant du thé et mangeant des pâtisseries au miel. Bientôt, l'eau qui jaillissait du désert se mêla à l'étrange et exotique mélodie d'un instrument qu'elle ne connaissait guère. Malgré sa tristesse, elle se laissa porter par cette ambiance sereine et aspirant à la joie et au réconfort. _

_« A quoi songes-tu, fille du nord ? » questionna alors une fluette voix de petite fille, étouffée par les rires lointains et la musique._

_Ithredil se retourna avec précaution, et aperçut alors ce minuscule visage souriant, teinté d'un délicat ocre oriental et marqué au front d'un point rouge sombre, un peu au-dessus de l'espace séparait deux yeux turquoise, mais plus clairs que les siens. La paume de ses mains et ses phalanges semblaient dessinées au henné tant ces dernières paraissaient fragiles. Elle était vêtue d'une sorte de longue toge multicolore couvrant tout son corps, à la manière de sa tribu, mais légèrement diaphane, laissant entrevoir un tissu couvrant sa poitrine de fillette et un jupon de soie. Son rire malicieux emplissait ses oreilles empreintes du bruit de la chair et du sang qui s'entremêlaient dans un étau de violence et de haine, rendant son cœur plus léger et son esprit plus vagabond. _

_« Je songe à mon peuple, fille du sud. » répliqua Ithredil, assise de manière à ce que ses genoux touchassent son menton et que ses bras entourassent ses jambes. « Je songe à ce qui aurait pu être. »_

_« Tu as perdu beaucoup là-bas, fille du nord. Maintenant, ils sont tous partis et les fleurs poussent dans les allées des beaux palais, alors qu'elles devraient s'abreuver de l'eau des orages dans les jardins. » chuchota la fillette. _

_La magnificence des étoiles la prit de court, tandis que ces puits éternels, astres froids et blancs, se terraient dans les immondices. Ces noirceurs sans fin, océan d'encre et de sang d'orque, royaume paradoxal à la fois splendide et sanglant, empreint de vices et vies, de haine et d'honneur, de noblesse et de nihilisme, toutes ces choses qui ne pouvaient s'associer sans s'annuler, se trouvaient dans le cœur des elfes à cet instant. Ithredil voyait encore cette jolie petite fleur blanche, entourée d'une aura ambrée d'or et de cuivre, se mouvant délicatement au gré des fines gouttes de pluie. Elle voyait encore cette odeur de la mort, cette chair en état de décomposition, le désarroi des survivants, un esprit de vengeance qu'elle refusait, épuisée de toute cette violence._

_Rien au monde n'aurait pu la détourner de ce ciel nocturne, de ces petits points lumineux, fragiles perles astronomiques qui s'illuminaient de façon irrégulière, comme une sorte de signe divin. Carnil, la rouge, étincelait de mille feux comme une goutte de sang dans l'ombre du poison des orques. Cependant, elle se prit à haïr ce ciel qui n'avait rien fait pour aider les siens. La muette prière destinée à Varda se transforma en cri de désespoir, un silencieux cri d'incompréhension et de deuil, un cri de solitude. _

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu, fille du nord ? » questionna la petite fille en fermant les yeux, profitant du vent qui s'abattait avec grâce sur ces plaines stériles où la vie avait pourtant vu le jour._

_« Je ne pleure pas, fille du sud. » soupira Ithredil. « Je regrette. Je regrette ma vie passée, si calme et si tranquille. Je regrette les moments de joie, passés dans l'arrière-cour de notre maison…Je regrette l'humour de mon frère, les rires de ma sœur, le sérieux de ma mère et la tendresse de mon père. » dit-elle, se remémorant de tous ces souvenirs, les uns après les autres. « Je regrette les instants passés au palais, à admirer la belle Melian en secret, cachée derrière les piliers de la salle du trône. Je regrette la voix de Luthien, chantant dans la clairière, comme elle l'avait fait jadis pour Beren. Je regrette Dior, le petit Dior, qui dormait paisiblement sur mes genoux. Je regrette cette paix intérieure, qui désormais est brisée, séparée en petits morceaux épars et coupants, qui blessent et qui tuent. Je regrette mon enfance, je regrette la petite fleur qui ne pouvait pas mourir, cette petite fleur que je garde précieusement au fond de mon cœur. Je regrette le simple destin qui était le mien, je regrette ma maladresse et ma timidité. Je regrette ma jeunesse, trop tôt arrachée sur l'autel de la guerre comme un cœur qu'on arrache d'une poitrine encore empreinte du souffle de la vie. Je regrette la joie qui était mienne, je regrette la beauté de mon peuple. » termina-t-elle en un murmure. « Je regrette… »_

_« Il ne faut pas pleurer pour le passé, fille du nord. » déclara la fillette. « Le passé est parti, il ne reviendra pas. Mais toi, tu es là. Songe à tous ceux qui sont partis. Songe à ceux qui sont tombés, l'épée à la main. Songe à toute cette colère, la colère des adultes, qui a ravagé les beaux palais et les jolies fleurs qui poussent dans les ruines des demeures des rois et des princes. Songe enfin à tout ce qui te reste. »_

_« Il ne me reste que la vie, fille du sud. Et les soupirs des iris, tes soupirs à toi, qui rendent ces jolies fleurs tellement belles, mais aussi tellement tristes, comme si tu avais toi aussi perdu quelque chose en voyant arriver notre caravane de Menegroth. Doriath n'est plus, il ne reste rien de ce que nous avions été. Hormis notre haine. »_

_Cette haine, cette colère, enfouie dans les tréfonds de son âme, jaillissaient en une explosion de sentiments confus et de souvenirs trop douloureux pour être vécus spirituellement. Physiquement, elle souffrait de sa solitude et de sa tristesse. Son frêle cœur battait irrégulièrement, de pulsations inaudibles, fragiles, maladroites, et son souffle s'affadissait, entremêlé au mélancolique zéphyr du désert. _

_« Mais, fille du nord, elfe tu es, et elfe tu resteras. » dit la petite fille d'une voix emplie de sagesse, mais tout de même étonnamment pure. « Tu n'es responsable du sang qui a coulé. »_

_Une opposition entre fille du sud et fille du nord, le clair et l'obscur, la joie et la tristesse, l'amitié et la haine, l'amour et l'indifférence, une combinaison déséquilibrée qui penchait d'un côté ou de l'autre selon l'humeur de chacune, mais qui fonctionnait par la force des choses et cette naturelle affection qui subsistait en le cœur de ces deux esprits. L'une était attirée par les éléments volatils, eau et vent, la deuxième préférait les énigmatiques courbes du feu et la puissance de la terre, combinée à la vie qui offrait beauté aux iris poussant à l'ombre des dattiers. Des iris rouges sang, comme les yeux terrifiés du phénix qui étincelaient dans la nuit, comme un rappel à l'ordre._

Goutte après goutte, la dépouille d'Isildur se vidait lentement de son sang. Bientôt, une petite flaque vermeille, mêlée à de l'eau, se formait parmi les hommes, capitaines et simples soldats, qui regrettaient la mort de leur seigneur. Couvert d'un linceul maculé de boue et de poussière, le fils d'Elendil reposait là, les mains crispant légèrement les tronçons de ce qui avait été Narsil, la fière épée de son roi, forgée dans le style numénoréen comme toutes les nobles armes d'antan. Son écuyer, Othar, tenait encore sa main, effleurant de ses doigts d'adolescent les paumes calleuses du guerrier tombé, lèvres tremblantes, yeux emplis de larmes qui ne coulaient pas.

Un pesant silence régnait dans cette petite pièce sombre, ruines à peine couvertes de sombres tentures ayant servi au transport des morts. L'odeur de chair décomposée qui s'en dégageait était épouvantable. Plus loin, à quelques centaines de mètres de là, des orques vagabonds fouillaient les corps qui n'avaient pu être transportés au campement faute de temps. Leurs cris inhumains de joie résonnaient dans la plaine, malgré leur semi-défaite qui leur coûta autant de guerriers qu'à l'armée exilée de Numénor. Et après tout, avait-ce réellement été un combat ? Non, le carnage du Champ aux Iris ressemblait plutôt à une succession d'escarmouches en terrain découvert, n'épargnant aucune race libre de la Terre du Milieu, certains ayant plus participé que d'autres.

Des nains, il ne restait plus aucune trace. Après avoir perdu la plupart des leurs dans d'inutiles combats, ces derniers avaient préféré se retirer. Les elfes, eux, vagabondaient tels d'hagards fantômes à la recherche de lambeaux sanglants de gloire passée. Les humains numénoréens, eux, se morfondaient d'avoir perdu leur source de vie, leur venant d'Elros Tar-Minyatur, tandis que le commun des mortels avait subi, dans leur muette douleur, les exactions commises par les ennemis de l'Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes. Ithredil, elle, sentait leur souffrance, Thranduil était aveuglé par la tâche qui lui incombait, mais il ne restait plus rien de la grandeur numénoréenne hormis des noms.

« Que s'est-il passé, Othar ? » questionna un proche parent d'Isildur, posant une main paternaliste et rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune écuyer.

« Il est mort, mon seigneur. A la fois noyé dans cet affreux ruisseau qui ne semblait n'être qu'un vague marais puant, et transpercé des empennages orques dont les pointes semblaient empoisonnées… » expliqua-t-il d'une voix vagabonde résidant entre le cauchemar éveillé et l'indésirable réalité.

« Ce n'est pas la peine, tu n'obtiendras rien de plus de sa part pour le moment. » déclara un autre garde, celui-là même qui sortit le corps sanguinolent d'Isildur des eaux.

« Est-on bien certain que ce corps méconnaissable est bien celui de notre seigneur ? » demanda un autre soldat, rescapé en même temps qu'Othar.

« Je suis incapable d'en savoir davantage avant l'arrivée de la dame Ithredil. » déclara le capitaine, soulevant quelques instants le linceul pour entrevoir le visage tuméfié de cette dépouille.

Ils n'étaient certains de rien, et si jamais ce corps n'était pas celui de leur seigneur, car les orques avaient bien pris le soin de le défigurer et de le mutiler en divers endroits, il leur resterait au moins la certitude qu'il n'avait pas été déshonoré par les mains impies de leurs ennemis, caractérisés par leur cannibalisme. Mais rien ne pouvait leur certifier qu'Othar disait la vérité !

« Qui est cette dame dont on ne murmure que le souvenir ? » questionna un des soldats.

Othar laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur la surface ruisselante de sang de Narsil, effrayé par cette violence dont il ne s'était jamais habitué. Il était encore jeune et émotif, un rien pouvait le terrifier, et cette guerre à laquelle il n'était pas préparé avait volé son innocence d'adolescent. Et Isildur, qui avait été comme un père pour lui, venait de se démettre de la vie terrestre, comme tout ce que le jeune homme avait connu. A la fois l'espérance, la joie, l'optimisme, et l'armée exilée de Numénor.

« Une lointaine parente de notre seigneur. » répliqua le capitaine en observant avec attention ces doigts rugueux et froids, crispant avec effroi les morceaux tranchants de son épée. « Mais j'ai la nette impression que nos ennemis ont détruit notre humanité avec acharnement. Voyez ce visage défiguré ! »

Et il était vrai que le supposé Isildur, jadis si fier et si majestueux, réduit à l'état de loque humaine, cadavre sans nom ne possédant plus aucune identité. Dans toute son arrogance et sa convoitise – et en cela, malgré sa sagesse, il manquait de la beauté altière des numénoréens – il était mort pour un objet qui l'avait trompé. Qu'avait-il fait de l'Anneau ? Inconsciemment, le capitaine supplia les valar de dissimuler ce maudit anneau autant que possible des mains traîtresses des orques. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer, et encore, cet espoir était vain en ce lieu maudit.

Les orbites, où se trouvaient ses yeux, semblaient tels deux trous sanglants de nerfs et de veines dans lesquels reposaient un sang vicié, noir et puant. Ses lèvres, arrachées par les ongles pourris des orques, étaient comme une délimitation floue et imprécise du contour de sa bouche, dévoilant des dents à moitié brisées. Cette dépouille, glaciale et se vidant dans un désagréable son de succion de ses viscères, n'avait plus rien de reconnaissable. Le capitaine eut un haut-le-cœur en songeant à cette grandeur perdue. Elendil et Anarion n'auraient pas permis cela, pas lui, pas le plus farouche des Fidèles.

« Qu'allons nous faire des tronçons de Narsil ? Les orques n'y ont même pas touché, ils se sont juste échinés à fouiller son sac comme s'il était une vulgaire carcasse. »

« En temps normal, ces tronçons auraient été à l'abri dans une forteresse du Mordor, vénérés comme un trophée de guerre. Mais là, nos ennemis cherchaient l'Anneau. Poussés par la convoitise de leur maître, ils n'ont même pas pensé à emporter leur part du butin. »

« Par manque de moyens, assurément. Ils étaient inférieurs en nombre mais leur puissance et leur acharnement étaient plus grands que les nôtres. » expliqua le soldat rescapé. « Dans la mêlée du combat, je n'ai pu voir ce qu'il était advenu d'Isildur. Nous supposons que ceci est son cadavre, mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas les attributs de la royauté numénoréenne ? »

« Je l'ignore, hélas. » avoua le capitaine.

« Hum ! Othar est-il certain d'avoir vu Isildur fuir parmi les buissons ? Après tout, il pouvait s'agir d'un simple soldat ! Et qui nous dit que ce corps n'est pas simplement celui d'un autre écuyer ? Peu d'entre nous sont revenus, nous sommes les seuls survivants de la compagnie de notre seigneur. »

« A moins qu'un subterfuge… » hésita le capitaine en observant rêveusement les doigts aux articulations noires et infectées du cadavre.

Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête tel un chien perdu, essayant de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cet amas sanguinolent de chair et d'os. Mais le cadavre d'Isildur, déjà atteint par la morsure du temps, de l'eau et des impies doigts crasseux des orques, n'aurait pas pu être identifiable. Sans doute était-il là, quelques part, flottant sur la surface d'une onde pure, souillée de sa convoitise. Empennages calcinés qui dépassaient de son dos telle une armure d'épines indésirables.

Doigts crispés comme s'ils étaient pris dans la douleur de l'instant, visage défiguré par la terreur et l'indicible souffrance. Un certain repentir émanait sans doute de cette dépouille, repentir que ressentaient sans doute tous les soldats, pris dans l'arrogance de leur seul maître, la peur. Oui, la peur maîtrisait ces esprits fougueux et les pliait à sa magnanime volonté, émotion nécessaire face au danger et la haine. Nécessaire et suffisante, cette peur omniprésente se transformait progressivement en dégoût. Parfois, le capitaine avait honte de sa propre race, elle qui était fragile, si malléable, si corvéable à souhait aux désirs du mal. Et les maléfices de Sauron, qui, disait-on, n'avaient aucune emprise sur les elfes, les soumettait à cette volonté divine, noire et viciée.

Othar, lui qui était perdu dans ses larmes et son effroi, releva alors la tête, comme tous les guerriers qui jadis se sentaient inférieurs et tristes. Les soldats s'inclinèrent un à un, se pliant, cette fois-ci, à la naturelle beauté de la dame Ithredil, inconnue parmi les Hommes, invisibles parmi les siens, seule parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi avait-elle, en particulier, choisi d'être ici ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de ramasser les lambeaux des bannières en compagnie des archers de Thranduil. Pourquoi ? Et là était l'obsédante question, qui revenait sans cesse en la mémoire de l'immortelle créature.

Il ferma les yeux, baissant la tête tel un chien perdu, essayant de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cet amas sanguinolent de chair et d'os. Mais le cadavre d'Isildur, déjà atteint par la morsure du temps, de l'eau et des impies doigts crasseux des orques, n'aurait pas pu être identifiable. Sans doute était-il là, quelques part, flottant sur la surface d'une onde pure, souillée de sa convoitise. Empennages calcinés qui dépassaient de son dos telle une armure d'épines indésirables.

Doigts crispés comme s'ils étaient pris dans la douleur de l'instant, visage défiguré par la terreur et l'indicible souffrance. Un certain repentir émanait sans doute de cette dépouille, repentir que ressentaient sans doute tous les soldats, pris dans l'arrogance de leur seul maître, la peur. Oui, la peur maîtrisait ces esprits fougueux et les pliait à sa magnanime volonté, émotion nécessaire face au danger et la haine. Nécessaire et suffisante, cette peur omniprésente se transformait progressivement en dégoût. Parfois, le capitaine avait honte de sa propre race, elle qui était fragile, si malléable, si corvéable à souhait aux désirs du mal. Et les maléfices de Sauron, qui, disait-on, n'avaient aucune emprise sur les elfes, les soumettait à cette volonté divine, noire et viciée.

« Arithil ? » murmura le jeune écuyer en apostrophant le capitaine par son prénom. « Je crois me souvenir qu'il est tombé dans l'eau en voulant éviter les flèches… »

« Te souviens-tu donc de ce funeste instant ? » s'exclama-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès du frêle adolescent. « Explique-moi, mon garçon, explique-moi. Peut être pourras-tu nous révéler la véritable identité de cette dépouille… »

« Je ne sais plus vraiment. » avoua l'écuyer d'Isildur.

« Peu importe, il me faut tous les détails possibles. » souffla le capitaine.

« Arithil ! » interpella un des soldats, qui se trouvait dans un coin sombre de la tente. « Ne le brusque pas. La récente horreur de ces évènements peut avoir embrouillé son esprit. »

« Mais nous pouvons tenter de savoir ce qu'il est advenu d'Isildur. » balbutia Othar.

« Nous ne le saurons jamais si tu continues à t'empresser de la sorte. Il faut laisser le temps faire son œuvre. » reprocha le soldat en pointant l'adolescent de sa lame.

« Le temps doit en train de ronger les entrailles de notre seigneur à cet instant même. Il faut que nous retournions sur les lieux de l'escarmouche. » ordonna le capitaine.

« C'est de la pure folie ! Nous étions en retrait des Champs aux Iris ! Après avoir été séparés de l'armée de Thranduil, nous pensions que les bois étaient la seule alternative face à la mort…Et nous avons tous été tués à cause de notre méprise. »

« Toi, tu es toujours vivant, il reste donc une chance. »

« Non, je ne suis pas vivant. » murmura le soldat. « Je me suis enfui comme un lâche. »

« Préférerais-tu giser parmi tes compagnons, laissé à l'abandon sans sépulture, attendant que les vautours dévorent ta chair ? »

« Plutôt mourir que de subir la honte de la défaite. »

« Crois-tu que la défaite est tienne ? » s'écria le capitaine. « Crois-tu que nos hommes sont morts en vain ? »

« Tu ne peux pas aller seul là-bas, ce lieu est infesté d'orques, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

« Alors, il me faudrait des soldats pour m'accompagner. » dit Arithil en observant chacun de ses hommes. « C'est la seule solution, ou bien mourir en essayant de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de notre seigneur, ou bien vivre dans la culpabilité d'avoir perdu un objet maléfique. »

« De quel objet maléfique parles-tu ? »

« Ce maudit Anneau qui a corrompu Isildur. Sa main a été souillée de cette présence noire et traître, et pourtant, cette même main a également permis une petite victoire. L'ennemi n'est pas en possession de cette chose, mais pour combien de temps encore ? » répondit le capitaine.

« Comment oses-tu bafouer la mémoire de notre seigneur ? » s'indigna le soldat.

Arithil recula devant la menace et ce regard noir de colère et de violence de cet homme, qui pourtant lui était subordonné. La mutinerie était l'une des premières causes de scission d'une armée, aussi puissante et aussi conquérante fût-elle.

« Comment oses-tu menacer un officier de Numénor, soldat ? »

Une voix furieuse, au timbre rauque et ferme, s'éleva alors. Dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la tente se trouvait une silhouette féminine, et cependant redoutable de beauté, de fureur et de superbe. La dame Ithredil, celle dont on ne parlait que rarement, celle qui apparaissait lorsque les morts gisaient sur le sol calciné, celle qui regrettait amèrement de côtoyer une mortalité qu'elle ne pouvait connaître.

Sa tenue vestimentaire consistait en un pantalon elfe de velours rouge sombre, pourpre noble aux réminiscences violettes, ainsi que d'une tunique d'une couleur similaire, quoique plus vive, aux manches évasées à partir du coude, ces dernières étant enclavées dans de solides cuirasses décorées d'élégantes courbes argentées aux motifs végétaux, élégantes branches or et cuivre. Une ceinture métallique, de cuir et d'or, était constituée de plusieurs cercles exotiques rappelant les bas-reliefs des palais suderons, tandis qu'un châle de soie entourait son cou de cygne, crispé, maigre, facilement brisé sous les coups d'une masse orque. Par-dessus sa première tunique, une deuxième y était superposée, nouée par un corset le long de sa colonne vertébrale et voilée d'un tissu en satin rouge et légèrement transparent, laissant entrevoir son teint de lune, à peine plus coloré que de l'ivoire. Un pendentif représentant une semi-lune rouge sang ornait ce léger décolleté secret, mais ce dernier, dans l'espoir de cacher le peu de féminité qui restait en cet être ambigu, était recouvert du col d'une longue cape.

Ses bottes légères, pareilles à celles des archers elfes, semblaient ornées des mêmes motifs végétaux, en des formes énigmatiques qui se répétaient inlassablement. Une lame d'argent, étincelante, pendait à sa ceinture et sur son dos se trouvait harnaché un carquois de flèches et un arc bâtard, dont la forme en croissant de lune était parfois recouverte de bouts de tissu lâchement ficelés entre eux. Enfin, pour compléter le tout, une bague représentant un phénix à l'agonie cerclait son majeur droit. Ses yeux de braise semblaient receler de souffrance, empreinte d'un passé sanglant et indélicat, héritage d'un royaume qui n'était plus, Numénor, l'île étoilée perdue dans sa corruption et sa haine.

Beauté resplendissante, mais incomprise et perdue, telle était la fatalité de ce visage un peu anguleux, fin, presque blanc de neige et gris de boue. Des cernes marquaient amèrement ses yeux de lapis-lazuli insolents, et son nez renfrogné lui donnait un air encore enfantin, mais malgré tout mature. Maturité immature, perfection imparfaite, colère feinte et ordre scandé avec puissance et obstination.

« Qui es-tu, elfe ? Viens-tu nous quémander de l'aide, alors que ton armée a lamentablement abandonné la nôtre ! » grogna le soldat.

Un autre soldat se leva, lui aussi faisait partie des rescapés, mais depuis toujours il avait su que son seigneur côtoyait une elfe. Lui manquer de respect était manquer de respect à la mémoire d'Isildur.

« Tu n'as aucun droit de lui parler comme cela. » dit-il simplement. « Ta colère est compréhensible, mais je pense que les elfes ont suffisamment de chagrin avec tous leurs morts. Nos conflits ne règlent en rien ceux qui nous attendent. »

« Je suis Ithredil Ravelyn, vagabonde parmi les ombres qui reposent dans la plaine. » dit-elle avec conviction et hargne. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? » questionna-t-elle. « Où est Isildur ? Où est sa dépouille ? »

Othar, lui qui était perdu dans ses larmes et son effroi, releva alors la tête, comme tous les guerriers qui jadis se sentaient inférieurs et tristes. Les soldats s'inclinèrent un à un, se pliant, cette fois-ci, à la naturelle beauté de la dame Ithredil, inconnue parmi les Hommes, invisibles parmi les siens, seule parmi tant d'autres. Pourquoi avait-elle, en particulier, choisi d'être ici ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas en train de ramasser les lambeaux des bannières en compagnie des archers de Thranduil. Pourquoi ? Et là était l'obsédante question, qui revenait sans cesse en la mémoire de l'immortelle créature.

« Hiril nìn… » commença Arithil en bribes d'elfique.

Ma dame…

« Pas ici, capitaine. Pas maintenant. On m'a dit qu'un corps avait été sauvé des eaux. Puis-je le voir ? »

Il lui suffisait d'un regard pour ausculter, en premier lieu, les mains qui dépassaient misérablement du linceul souillé. Celles-ci avaient été affreusement abîmées par le choc des lames noires des orques qui s'entrechoquaient contre les nobles épées de la jeunesse exilée de Numénor.

« Ah, voilà la seule réminiscence de notre grandeur…Un cadavre sanglant et les tronçons d'une épée martyre. » constata le soldat dépité.

« C'est bien plus qu'un cadavre. Ceci est la preuve que les orques recherchaient l'Anneau. Pourtant, lorsque deux armées se font face, c'est bien de gains territoriaux dont il s'agit. » expliqua Ithredil en s'agenouillant près du corps, observant de ses yeux de lynx le moindre détail soupçonnant une anomalie.

« Que cherchez-vous à faire ? » questionna Arithil d'un air intrigué.

« Pour ceux qui en seraient encore à l'ère des saignées et autres amputations barbares, une médecine récalcitrante au progrès et à l'humanité, ce que je fais là n'a aucun sens. Toutefois, pour comprendre les circonstances du décès, il ne faut pas conclure à la hâte. »

« Vous observez les blessures d'un cadavre ? N'est-ce pas à l'encontre de l'honneur que nous devons aux morts ? » demanda l'écuyer d'Isildur.

« Les cadavres ne parlent plus, Othar, ils ne respirent plus. Ils sont morts. » insista-t-elle tout en regardant d'un air absent les blessures de celui qui avait été son compagnon d'armes. « Pourquoi honorer quelque chose qui n'a pas conscience de son état ? Autant élucider les causes qui les ont menés à l'être. »

« Et vous ne faites pas qu'observer, d'après certains dires. » confirma le capitaine.

Arithil avait un regard d'un bleu glacé, des iris azur envoûtants par leur intensité et pourtant empreints de douleur et de lassitude. Un visage à peine rasé, des traits droits et fiers, un nez princier et une allure de souverain déchu, sage, figure paternaliste sauvage, indomptée, incompréhensible. C'était un bel homme, car ainsi étaient les descendants de Numénor, plus beaux et plus élégants que les roturiers humains qui peuplaient la Terre du Milieu depuis des millénaires.

Quelques instants s'écoulèrent durant lesquels Ithredil palpa, ausculta, incisa et constata. Tout d'abord, le torse et le dos étaient parsemés d'éclats de pointes de flèches et quelques copeaux d'empennages calcinés, comme si les orques s'étaient volontairement acharnés sur le corps, dans une volonté de déshumanisation et destruction totale des attributs de la personne. C'est pourquoi d'autres détails, en particulier l'artère jugulaire, volontairement sectionnée net au niveau de la gorge, confirmèrent les doutes de l'elfe.

« Où sont ses vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Nous les avons brûlés. Ils empestaient d'on ne sait quelle maladie. » déclara Arithil. « Mais je puis vous assurer qu'il s'agissait des vêtements d'Isildur…Ou d'un de ses amiraux. »

« Ils portaient donc tous les habits de la noblesse numénoréenne… » vagabonda Ithredil d'un air un peu soucieux.

« Cela est une des coutumes de Numénor, ma dame. Au combat, il n'y a aucune différence entre un commandant de guerre et ses vassaux. » intervint Othar. « Les amiraux de notre compagnie étaient au nombre de quatre, et ils étaient parmi les plus fidèles serviteurs de notre seigneur. »

« Quatre, et cinq, en comptant Isildur. » rajouta l'un des soldats rescapés.

« Cinq amiraux possédant les attributs des Fidèles. Etaient-ils à pied ou à cheval ? » questionna l'elfe.

« A cheval. Le reste appartenait à une compagnie d'infanterie. » répliqua Arithil.

« Si les autres amiraux ont subi le même sort, Isildur est bel et bien mort. Les orques ont reçu des ordres bien précis… » tenta un autre officier.

« Il voulaient l'Anneau. » déclara l'elfe.

« L'Anneau ? » s'enquit Othar. « Vous voulez parler de cette bague brillante qui cerclait jadis le doigt de Sauron ? Cette même bague qui a fait disparaître mon maître ? »

« Comment ? »s'exclama Ithredil. « Il a donc disparu…Il utilisait… » balbutia-t-elle, les yeux emplis d'une indicible terreur.

« Il s'est évanoui dans les eaux juste après m'avoir confié les tronçons de Narsil. » confirma Othar. « C'est comme si…un voile avait…couvert mes yeux pour dissimuler l'évidence ! »

« De quelle évidence parles-tu, mon garçon ? » demanda l'un des soldats rescapés. « De quoi veut-il parler, ma dame ? »

« Laissez, maintenant ce détail n'a plus aucune importance. » dit-elle en laissant son regard éploré dans le vide de sa rêverie.

Ainsi donc Isildur utilisait en âme et conscience cet Anneau dépravé dont il n'avait aucune connaissance. Ithredil elle-même ne l'avait jamais vu, ni touché, mais elle ressentait ce vice, cette maladie innommable qui dérobait l'esprit du porteur à sa lucidité. En tant qu'elfe, elle n'avait pas pu résister aux douces promesses de ce vil être qu'était Sauron, et à présent elle constatait la faiblesse de persuasion du seigneur Elrond, qui avait pourtant conseillé de se débarrasser de l'objet aussi vite que possible.

Cela n'avait été que des échos, car depuis deux ans l'Anneau se repaissait des faiblesses de son nouveau sbire et aspirait tout ce qu'il avait de plus humain. Lui, le sage Isildur, fils de Fidèles, qui, comme avant lui, avaient combattu l'ignominie des derniers héritiers d'Elros Tar-Minyatur, qui avaient accueilli l'intendante elfe du palais chassée de sa fonction et dépouillée de son honneur par Ar-Pharazôn.

« Isildur…Tu as été aveuglé… » soupira-t-elle. « Comme les autres. »

_Et soudain, comme le soleil s'évanouissait derrière un nuage, ils entendirent les cris hideux des Orques, et ils les virent qui surgissaient de l'ombre de la forêt, et dévalaient la pente, poussant leur cri de guerre. Dans la lumière crépusculaire, leur nombre ne se pouvait que deviner, mais à l'évidence les Dùnedain étaient en minorité, et même à un contre dix. Isildur ordonna que l'on formât une thangail, un mur de boucliers sur deux rangs serrés qui, s'il était pris de flanc, pouvait s'incurver aux deux bouts jusqu'à devenir un anneau fermé. _

_Si le terrain avait été plat, ou si la pente avait été en sa faveur, il aurait fait former une dirnaith et il aurait chargé les Orques, confiant en la force plus grande des Dùnedain et de leurs armes, et en leur capacité de se tailler un chemin dans la masse de leurs ennemis et de les disperser en semant l'effroi parmi eux, mais en l'occurrence, cela ne se pouvait faire. Et l'ombre d'un pressentiment tomba sur son cœur._

_« La vengeance de Sauron perdure ! » songea-t-il. « Même si Sauron, lui, est mort ! » et il dit à Elendur qui se tenait à ses côtés : « Il y a de la ruse dans cet assaut, mais plus de la ruse, une intention maligne ! Nous n'avons nul espoir d'être secourus ! La Moria et la Lorien sont à présent loin derrière nous, et Thranduil est à quatre jours de marche devant ! _

_« Et nous sommes porteurs de fardeaux dont la valeur est sans prix. » dit Elendur, car il était dans la confidence de son père. _

_Les Orques gagnaient du terrain. Isildur se retourna vers son jeune écuyer, qui l'observa avec ses yeux effrayés d'adolescent dans un vil espoir d'illusoire rédemption. _

_« Othar… » dit-il. « Je place ceci en ta garde. » et il lui remit les tronçons de Narsil, l'épée d'Elendil. « Dérobe-les à la capture par tous les moyens possibles et à tout prix, même au prix d'être tenu pour un lâche qui m'a abandonné. Prends avec toi ton compagnon, et file ! Va ! Je te l'ordonne ! »_

_Othar mit un genou en terre et lui baisa la main, et les deux jeunes gens disparurent, tout courant, dans l'obscurité du vallon. Isildur lui accorda un dernier regard avant d'empoigner son épée et de la lever au ciel, mimant la gestuelle des héros d'antan qui poussaient leurs compagnons à la débandade d'un ultime combat dont ils savaient qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants. _

_« Par les Dieux, comment puis-je combattre un tel mal ? » se lamenta-t-il en voyant la noire compagnie des sbires de Sauron entourer les lambeaux de son armée._

_« Numénor est perdue ! » s'exclama son fils à ses côtés. « Mais son souvenir demeurera à jamais dans les esprits des deuxièmes Nouveaux-Nés des valar, si nous consentons à honorer le courage de nos ancêtres ! »_

_« Elendur, mon fils, tu mérites mieux qu'une fin cruelle. Pars ! Laisse-moi défendre ce qu'il nous reste ! »_

_« Non, mon père, je ne puis abandonner nos compagnons à une mort certaine. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, alors tel est le vouloir des dieux … » scanda-t-il d'une voix forte. « … et de nos ennemis … » chuchota Elendur à mi-voix._

_« Nos ennemis… » répéta Isildur._

_Dans un vacarme assourdissant de cliquetis d'armes et de cris, les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent en des monceaux de sang et de douleur, les lames numénoréennes et les fers orques entrant en contact avec violence et haine. Les fils d'Isildur se battirent avec acharnement, défendant leur mémoire à défaut de défendre leurs vies, et dans un ultime effort, les soldats se regroupèrent dans la pénombre de l'or crépusculaire qui tombait. Les armures scintillaient autant que les sourires carnassiers des serviteurs du mal, empreintes de crasse, de sang et de larmes. _

_Isildur crispa sa main droite sur l'Anneau brûlant et sa main gauche sur le fourreau de sa lame. Que faire ? Devait-il préserver sa vie en dédaignant de protéger celles des autres ? Un murmure s'éleva des ombres de la forêt et l'homme en vint à fermer les yeux, perdant son souffle et son intégrité pour s'offrir complètement au vertige de l'invisibilité. Son regard se posa sur ces signes incandescents d'un noir elfique perdu, celui-là même qu'il savait lire et retranscrire en langue commune. _

_La tactique de l'ennemi était simple, d'abord donner l'illusion à ses alliés provisoires qu'ils étaient puissants et appréciés, en leur offrant de beaux anneaux de diamant et d'argent, puis les détruire, un à un, et les soumettre à une volonté qui, même immortelle, n'avait alors plus rien de divine. Il était très effrayant pour Isildur d'admettre ne serait qu'un soupçon de trahison envers ses amis, son peuple et ses fils. Et pourtant…comme il était délicieux d'avoir le pouvoir des dieux…de posséder une flamme ancestrale lui permettant de se dérober à la vue de ses ennemis…_

_Il retint son souffle, lâcha sa lame et glissa l'Anneau sur son majeur, ressentant l'agréable sensation de n'être plus qu'un spectre parmi les choses naturelles. Devant un tel bonheur et un tel aveuglement, le seigneur numénoréen disparut en un cri et jamais personne n'entendit sa souffrance dans le monde d'invisible qu'avait crée Sauron. _

_L'ennemi venait de diviser et de conquérir._

Tout en se penchant au-dessus d'un cours d'eau émergeant d'un affleurement rocheux, cairn mystique érigé par l'érosion, Ithredil porta son regard au-delà de la strate noire que formait l'horizon. Avec lenteur, ses phalanges ensanglantées se retrouvèrent en contact avec le liquide de vie, limpide et pur, souillé par un fluide noirâtre et vicié. Suivant le cours du ruisseau, l'écume brune qui suintait de ces plaies rougeoyantes à la manière de braises maudites disparut dans un tourbillon d'eau claire et chantante. Tout en crispant la gracilité de sa main tremblante sur le pommeau de sa lame scintillante, gravée de runes lunaires, ses iris turquoises se posèrent sur les reliques calcinées des monticules humains noircis par les flammes. Comme par magie, d'indolentes plumes givrées émergeaient, une à une, de l'aveuglante intensité des nuages d'une matinée de décembre. Ces flocons de neige, à peine plus visibles qu'une fine bruine de novembre, voletaient au gré d'une brise glaciale aux relents océaniques.

Son reflet, troublé par le murmure aquatique, lui offrait un portrait bien peu avantageux. Ternies par la présence de quelques grains de beauté, ses tempes salies par la boue et la poussière étaient caressées par des mèches d'un fade châtain clair, légèrement bouclées, modelées par l'élément de Manwë. Le vent agitait sa chevelure en bataille, et parfois, parmi ce teint de lune et ce timide nez parsemé de taches de rousseur, on pouvait distinguer quelques minuscules tresses de couleur singulièrement plus claire, lui conférant un statut de guerrière émérite et respectée. Lèvres fragiles, encore tremblantes d'une féminité mal vécue, s'ouvraient et se refermaient au rythme de ses pulsations cardiaques anarchiques.

« C'est ici ? » demanda-t-elle à Arithil, qui la suivait quelques mètres en arrière.

« Selon les instructions d'Othar, Isildur a disparu près d'un cours d'eau. » confirma le capitaine en baissant les yeux.

« Il y a des traces de lutte. » constata l'un des soldats de la maigre compagnie qui les accompagnait. « Des armes, jonchant le sol. Du sang…souillant l'herbe. »

« Des cadavres. » rajouta Ithredil d'un voix terne.

« Comment a-t-il pu disparaître de la sorte, ma dame ? » questionna Arithil. « Comment notre seigneur a-t-il été dérobé à la vue des survivants ? »

« Peu d'hommes ont vu l'Anneau. Et moins encore ont été capables de confirmer que ces agissements émanaient de l'objet en question. Isildur est mort le jour où il s'est accaparé – ou croyait s'accaparer la puissance de l'Unique. Il faut que vous compreniez que seul Sauron peut contrôler le maléfice de cette bague d'or…et de sang. » expliqua l'elfe de ses yeux inquiets, empreints de frayeur.

« De sang ? » s'étonna le capitaine.

« Le sang de Sauron. » rétorqua Ithredil avec dégoût.

« Le sang de… » commença l'un des soldats. « Oh, valar… »

Soudain, après avoir parcouru quelques mètres d'un pas lent et indécis, elle s'agenouilla à même le sol, et effleura de ses graciles phalanges une plante encore empreinte de la rosée hivernale, aux feuilles semblables à de végétales étoiles. Elle en arracha une tige et la porta à ses lèvres. Sa réaction ne se fit guère attendre.

« De l'athelas… » conclut-elle, et la vagabonde leva les yeux, observant la sombre silhouette qui se tenait à ses côtés. « Il ne pousse que rarement dans ces contrées… »

« Cela doit-il signifier quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle. « La graine de l'athelas germe-t-elle vite, selon vous ? »

« Aucune idée. » répondit Arithil avec franchise.

Elle écarta les roseaux où elle avait trouvé cette mauvaise herbe aux vertus médicinales et découvrit une besace en cuir, qui, maculée de sang, gisait parmi les corps en état de décomposition des malheureux qui n'avaient fait que défendre leur seigneur. Celui-ci s'était lâchement enfui devant le danger et n'avait en aucun cas eu un comportement respectable. Mais, afin de ne pas froisser les soldats qui l'accompagnaient, Ithredil n'en fit pas mention.

« Voyez cette sacoche ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec surprise. « Elle est marquée du sceau des Fidèles de Numénor, et appartenait sans aucun doute à Isildur. »

« Pourquoi s'en est-il débarrassé ? »

_Courant parmi les hautes herbes, Isildur se trouva gêné par la besace qu'il portait. Dans l'univers brouillé et gris où les silhouettes de ses compagnons lui paraissaient effrayante, il lâcha cet unique espoir de survie et l'athelas guérisseur qu'il contenait. Ainsi il abandonna toute précaution pour se réfugier dans les eaux glaciales du petit ruisseau en contrebas. _

A grandes enjambées, tel une vieille louve solitaire qui pistait sa proie, Ithredil vagabondait de traces en traces, tout en étudiant la profondeur et la largeur des pas. Ce qu'elle vit dans la boue qui longeait l'eau comme une sinueuse ligne brune était sans aucun doute les derniers pas du dernier des nobles numénoréens du monde d'Arda. Ses fils étaient tous morts, à l'exception d'un seul, qui n'avait pas encore l'âge d'aller au combat, et son corps avait été perdu, obligeant ses soldats à rebrousser chemin devant un invisible ennemi qu'ils ne pouvaient combattre sans pourfendre l'honneur de leur seigneur : la corruption.

« Ici, quelqu'un s'est débattu, à proximité du banc de la rivière. Comme si on avait voulu l'empêcher de plonger dans l'eau. » constata-t-elle en effleurant à peine les traces confuses de pas boitillants.

« Isildur n'était-il pas invisible aux yeux de ses ennemis et de ses alliés ? »

« Oui. Mais l'orque qui a voulu l'arrêter a très certainement remarqué du mouvement dans les roseaux. Toutefois, il ne parvenait pas à distinguer sa forme, seulement une présence qui tentait de s'arracher de ses griffes. »

« Ces maudites créatures sont viciées et sacrément malignes ! On ne peut que deviner le cruel sort réservé à notre seigneur, fils d'Elendil. » se lamenta un soldat.

« Le fils d'Elendil n'a pas mesuré l'étendue du danger…les orques sont menés par la haine de leur maître, et seule cette haine peut les conduire à attaquer quelqu'un en particulier. Leur cible était le nouveau porteur de l'Anneau, et leur chance a été qu'il se fasse remarquer en l'utilisant. » dit Arithil.

« Sauron possède un lien particulier avec l'objet qu'il a forgé, notamment en raison de ce même sang de colère et de rage qui les anime. L'Unique est bien plus qu'une simple breloque en or, elle foudroie et corrompt les hommes les plus honorables, sans distinction de race. Sans distinction de sexe, bien que je pense sincèrement que les femmes, en raison de leur relation particulière avec la vie, parviennent à s'en détacher. » expliqua l'elfe d'une voix un peu tremblante, comme si elle se souvenait…

Alors elle voyait la noire silhouette de Sauron se démarquant sur un horizon de flammes désagréablement brûlantes, l'or coulant dans un sillon de terre pour se mêler à une irrégulière plaie sur la main du suppot de Morgoth. Par choix, le maia Sauron s'était offert au mal, par opposition aux autres maia que les elfes avaient pu connaître par le passé. Ithredil avait entendu parler d'un certain Olorin, tout de gris vêtu, qui vivait parmi les Hauts valar en des temps anciens.

Mais, soudain, sa main se crispa dans la boue et elle ressentit cette horrible chaleur de cendres et d'asphyxie la prendre, couper son souffle et sa raison pour transformer sa clairvoyance en terrifiante folie. Ce sang bouillant s'évapora dans les nuages noirs de Mordor tandis qu'une infime partie, résidu d'infâme maléfice, demeura figée à jamais dans l'or incandescent de l'Anneau Unique. Et elle sentait encore le maudit baiser qu'elle avait partagé, ces lèvres rouges de sang qui se posaient contre les siennes et glissaient une langue brûlante et sensuelle entre ses dents, sentant des mains tout à la fois emplies de douceur et de griffes cachées glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale, agaçant ses sens et emplissant son fragile corps d'un frisson et son esprit d'incompréhension et de regret.

_En un cri, il se jeta dans les flots glaciaux de la rivière, et sa vie s'échappa en un sanglant hoquet tandis que les flèches transperçaient son corps, la pointe acérée déchirant ses chairs avec violence. En un dernier soubresaut, le cadavre hurla de douleur avant de se laisser emporter par les courants, misérable dépouille. _

« Ces pousses d'athelas… » dit-elle, « ont pu germer, parce que j'ai donné des graines à Isildur avant de le quitter. »

« Vous êtes donc herboriste ? » demanda Arithil.

« Je tiens cet art de ma mère, dont je ne vois plus le visage défiguré… » répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. « Maintenant Isildur est mort, comme tant d'autres gens que j'avais appris à connaître, et l'Anneau est perdu. »

« Il est certes perdu, mais caché, du moins, dans les profondeurs de cette rivière. Espérons que nul être ne le trouve, sans quoi la guerre recommencera avec d'autant plus de violence. »

« Elle se prépare déjà, Arithil. Tout ce que nous avions connu est perdu… » chuchota l'elfe. « Tout ce que j'ai bâti est en ruines… »

« Non, ma dame, ne soyez pas si fataliste. Il demeure encore de l'espoir. » quémanda Othar, qui s'était réfugié à l'orée du bois, à quelques mètres de là. « Ces hommes ne sont pas morts pour rien. »

' Mais moi je dévoue ma vie à une coquille vide et fade. ' songea Ithredil en fermant les yeux. ' Pardonne-moi, Isildur, si je n'ai pu te sauver avant. '

« Arithil… ? » demanda-t-elle tout haut.

« Oui… ? »

Anticipation et désespoir, souffle de vie qui s'amenuise. Comment pouvait-elle à ce point dénier tout ce qu'elle avait pu construire. Aujourd'hui, comme jadis, il ne restait plus qu'elle, et jamais elle se détourna de sa tâche. Seule, malgré tout, elle prit cette décision fatidique. Un jour, elle allait partir, soit physiquement, aux Terres Immortelles, soit spirituellement, lorsque la mortalité la prendrait enfin pour la mener aux Caveaux de Mandos, ces Cavernes Noires qu'elle redoutait plus que tout.

_« As-tu simplement une idée du nombre de soldats qui vont mourir sur ce champ de bataille ? As-tu une idée de ce que penserait ton père défunt en te voyant ainsi, pris par la corruption de ce vil objet ? As-tu une idée… ? » se déchaîna-t-elle avec colère. _

_« Ithredil, il s'agit d'un choix qui déterminera l'issue du combat. » répliqua Isildur, posant son stoïque regard sur les lumières de Minas Ithil. _

_Il soupira, comme un homme las de tant de souffrance, le poids de l'Anneau s'accentuait mais le laisser transparaître serait dénier le formidable pouvoir qui pendait à son cou. Sa voix rauque se perdit dans un songe, chantant les douces paroles des mélodies d'antan, alors qu'il caressait avec douceur la lisse surface brillante de l'Unique._

_« Pardonne-moi… » marmonna-t-il entre deux couplets. « Pardonne-moi… »_

Et elle lui pardonna.

**© Copyright Isylde – 2005**

**© Copyright J.R.R Tolkien – 1955**


	3. Chapitre 2 Emerië TA 324

**Auteur :** Isylde

**Inspiration : **The Lord of the Rings

**Titre :** Divide and Conquer

**Chapitre :** Réminiscences d'Emerië, T.A 324

**Longueur :** 14931 mots

**Date :** 01/05/05

**Résumé :** « En toi, petite fille fragile, je reconnais la gloire passée des dames de Numénor et la beauté des paysannes d'Emerië. Je vois les plaines de l'île étoilée, les côtes de notre capitale tombée, la mort d'Erendis, belle et impétueuse, je vois l'aventureux esprit d'Aldarion, je vois la force d'Ancalimë et la gracilité de Mirìel. Je vois en toi l'espoir d'un héritage humain, Fanyarë Silmarien Ravelyn. »

Goélands crieurs et mouettes curieuses se posaient indolemment sur les rochers, en contrebas, tandis que les vagues se brisaient avec violence au pied des côtes de calcaire du Harlindon. Le Golfe de Lune était prisonnier d'un étau de verdure, hautes herbes d'un vert un peu flou, se définissant en contours peu distinguables dans l'aura argentée de l'océan. Ici, les survivants du cataclysme de Numénor avaient trouvé un havre de paix, s'établissant en petites communautés indépendantes dans le labyrinthe de rochers que formaient les pas du Lindon.

Au-delà de l'horizon de pierres massives, se trouvait tout un univers, peuplé de moutons et de chevaux sauvages, d'oiseaux aux serres dorées et de coccinelles, une sorte de réminiscence de que l'île étoilée avait été créée par les valar et ayant, dans sa sublime beauté à l'intelligence terrible, causé sa destruction.

Il était un village au sud des Havres Gris qui se nommait Neige. Exclusivement peuplé de dunedain et d'humains normaux – dont les descendants avaient érigé une petite civilisation pastorale au-delà de l'immensité maritime – la petite ville formait une communauté d'à peine mille âmes, énigmatique hameau familial où les étrangers étaient rarement acceptés. Pourtant, deux elfes étaient parvenues à se faire intégrer à cette société insulaire, équine, dont les traditions semblaient fort bien ancrées dans les mœurs plus que millénaires de ces hommes et de ces femmes.

De la première elfe, arrivée enceinte à Neige, on ne savait pas grand chose. Sage-femme, elle était également appréciée pour ses qualités d'herboriste, une assistance médicinale précieuse en considérant que les humaines étaient fort fragiles en période de grossesse. Cet être, immortel et sombre, insistait pour qu'on la nommât Ithredil.

Certains des membres du conseil municipal, qui la connaissaient depuis plus de cinquante ans, savaient qu'elle était une descendante des Noldor, entités également éternelles ayant côtoyé les valar et les plus grands noms de l'histoire d'Arda. Mais nul ne pouvait deviner quelle immense tristesse se cachait derrière ces iris d'un bleu presque turquoise, puits aigue-marine sans fond recelant une vie bien remplie, ponctuée de hauts faits, que, par modestie, Ithredil taisait.

Cette dernière, par ailleurs, était souvent absente, vagabondant plus loin, vers l'est, à Minas Tirith et Fondcombe, se cultivant en consultant les archives du seigneur Elrond d'Imladris et du roi Eärendil de Gondor.

Mais était-ce réellement pour se cultiver ? Nul ne pouvait le dire. Mais en revanche, ils remarquèrent tous, à un moment donné, la présence d'un étrange anneau représentant un phénix agonisant dans ses cendres, ou alors – l'interprétation variait – un phénix engendré de sa propre déchéance.

Ce symbole ravissait le cœur de ces éphémères humains qui savaient pertinemment que l'histoire des Edain reposait sur les épaules de cette sylphide mystique aux relents nordiques, virago furieuse ayant tout perdu au nom de la liberté et pour cet amour qu'elle vouait à la mort comme à la vie.

Ironique d'avoir connu un père soldat, donnant la mort, et une mère sage-femme, offrant la vie aux femmes qui avaient été gratifiées par le don de procréer. Ithredil pouvait se libérer du fardeau de la vie, ou au contraire poser ce fardeau sur les épaules d'un nouveau-né comme la vie passée qu'elle portait en elle jour après jour, dans le souvenir de femmes brimées par leur époux, souvent oubliées des annales royales ou seuls les hommes pouvaient se permettre de se faire un nom dans une société inégalitaire. L'herboriste elfe n'avait jamais renoncé à la liberté ou à la vie. Mais dans son comportement fataliste se retrouvait une prière à la reconnaissance. Elle quémandait la mort plus que la mort ne la réclamait.

Sarcastique personnage au caractère ambigu, Ithredil était une véritable nymphe farouche, parcourant sans cesse les chemins du Lindon, d'Eriador et de Rhovanion, découvrant de nouveaux paysages, de nouveaux alliés dans sa quête éperdue de renaissance, et parfois d'étranges plantes de contrées lointaines qui poussaient indolemment dans le jardin de son cottage, aux abords du hameau de Neige. Et le seul souvenir qu'elle laissait d'elle aux villageois était une petite fille, Fanyarë Silmarien Ravelyn, enfant issue des cieux au nom de grande dame numénoréenne, réminiscence des temps passés dans les plaines aux allures de collines préservées par le vent et la pluie.

Réminiscence d'Emerië.

Sa petite enfance avait été marquée par les nombreuses absences d'une mère acariâtre, à la manière de l'innocente Ancalimë vivant dans une maisonnée toute blanche et uniquement peuplée d'être féminins, ignorée par une génitrice ingrate à son égard, car fille issue d'une union dégénérescente, détruite par deux affections conflictuelles, celle de la terre et celle de l'océan. Dans cette lutte acharnée où Ithredil, telle Yavanna, s'accrochait à toutes les choses vivantes, tandis que son défunt époux aimait les violences d'Ulmo, rien ne présageait la naissance de cette petite créature fragile habituée à la solitude et à ce paisible monde de quiétude tranquille.

La mère nommait sa fille Silmarien, ou Silmë, en souvenir d'une princesse de Numénor s'étant vue refuser le sceptre en raison des mœurs rétrogrades de ces moments éloignés où la femme se languissait dans l'absurdité de ses devoirs et l'absence de droits. Fanyarë avait été une décision de son père défunt, tué par les flots et la fascination qu'il avait pour les impétueuses tempêtes d'Ossë, qui régnait en maître sur les côtes de la Terre du Milieu.

Ithredil n'aimait guère le nom de Fanyarë, cependant les villageois s'étaient pris d'affection pour sa fille et l'appelaient 'Fëa', esprit sauvage courant dans les hautes herbes à la recherche de papillons et observant avec attention les troupeaux de chevaux sauvages qui s'attardaient sur les collines du Harlindon. Son rire enchantait toutes les doyennes du hameau de Neige.

On la voyait souvent, du haut d'une falaise, ses cheveux d'un châtain clair tirant sur le roux modelés par l'élément qui avait décimé toute présence masculine à ses côtés, regarder les voiles blanches des navires elfiques s'éloigner du continent enchanteur qui avait fait d'elle une fillette joyeuse, curieuse, au caractère enflammé et aux manières strictement humaines. Par ailleurs, son physique, entre le gracieux et le sympathique, respirait la nature et la joie. Sa peau lune parsemée de taches de rousseur lui donnait cette imperfection charmante aux yeux des mortels, et deux iris gris, interrogatifs, recelaient d'une étrange soif de connaissance.

Mais de toutes les choses, animées ou inanimées, qui l'entouraient, la fillette avait une mélancolique admiration pour une mère sévère et aigrie par les souvenirs perdus. Ithredil ne savait pas comment exprimer un amour depuis longtemps perdu. Les seuls relents d'humanité qui subsistaient dans ce corps décharné de toute émotion étaient les souvenirs qu'elle conservait de sa sporadique mémoire.

_« En ces temps où l'ombre surgit des profondeurs du Mordor, les arbres deviennent dorés et leur parure automnale s'affadit dans les méandres d'un hiver qui s'approche…Le temps des Elfes est à présent révolu… » murmura Gil-Galad._

_Ithredil observa longuement le noir horizon qui s'offrait à ses yeux, et, de part et d'autre, les flammes des Edain appelaient les armées Eldar à l'aide. Au loin, les étoiles se mêlaient dans un tourbillon de floue douceur lactée, tandis que cette immense galaxie formait une déchirure divine sur la voûte céleste, prête à s'affaisser sous son propre poids. Le poids de la déchéance. _

_La tragédie unissait les Elfes et les Humains, un seul même drame, celui de la vie. Et les acteurs, antagonistes, combattaient pour une fragile liberté acquise sur l'autel sanglant de l'égoïsme. S'avançant aux côtés du seigneur elfe, l'herboriste ferma les yeux, laissant le vent fouetter son beau visage d'enfant de la nature, et Gil-Galad s'agenouilla, prenant une poignée de terre entre ses mains et laissant le fruit de Yavanna se disperser entre ses doigts sales et calleux._

_« Mon seigneur, l'hiver des elfes n'est pas encore venu. Pour Luthien et Beren, pour cette union sacrée, nous combattrons pour perpétrer l'héritage de nos ancêtres. » se consola Ithredil en entourant son frêle corps d'une fine cape d'argent._

_« Elwing vous a offert une raison de vivre. C'est un don du ciel, dame Ithredil, souvenez-vous-en. » soupira Gil-Galad. « Je mourrai sur ce champ de bataille, incapable d'assurer la pérennité de mon espèce… » il s'étonna lui-même de ces mots si crus, si biologiques, ne s'intéressant qu'au coté matériel de cette création. « …la pérennité de mon peuple… »_

_« N'avez-vous donc plus d'espoir ? »_

_« Je suis vieux, Ithredil. Je ne représente plus l'espoir. A présent, c'est à vous de continuer tout ce que nous avons bâti. Et si les Eldar venaient à disparaître, vous devrez vous détourner de notre destin pour aider les Edain. Ils sont éphémères, et c'est ce qui assure la force de tous ces mortels. Ils se détruisent mutuellement mais construisent de véritables empires à l'épreuve du temps…jusqu'à la décadence inévitable d'une société archaïque. Et sur les ruines de cette dernière, d'autres humains installeront une nouvelle civilisation…Le perpétuel recommencement… »_

_Dans ce va-et-vient d'apogées agonisantes, Ithredil savait qu'un temps de prise de conscience serait nécessaire pour les humains. Avant de se consacrer à la fondation d'un nouveau royaume, d'une nouvelle Numénor, ils devaient traverser bon nombre d'épreuves, dont la douloureuse morsure érodée du temps, immuable sablier aux origines complexes._

_« Si tel est mon destin, alors je vais le parfaire jusqu'au fanatisme. Quitte à me perdre moi-même… » murmura Ithredil. « Quitte à perdre l'espoir. »_

Et, parmi les hautes herbes de la plaine, une petite fille, assise en tailleur sur un affleurement rocheux d'où était issu un ruisseau chantant, laissait son petit bout de charbon de bois glisser sur le papier rugueux, représentant un horizon gris de volutes indomptées et de brumes argentées. Les sourcils froncés, la fillette s'appliquait à reproduire très exactement chaque détail du paysage qu'elle dépeignait d'un geste précis, parfois accordé de quelques maladresses inévitables.

A sept ans, Fanyarë savait lire, écrire et compter, une chose fort rare en ces temps de disette intellectuelle où plus des trois quarts de la population de la Terre du Milieu était illettrée. Mais l'enfant, souriante et aimable, était parfois discrète, taisant sa culture pour ressembler aux autres. Ithredil avait toujours tenu à éduquer sa fille afin de lui offrir une chance de se défendre dans un monde misogyne et souvent bien rude envers les fillettes de son âge. Cependant, malgré sa discrétion, Fanyarë, curieux esprit des plaines, recherchait sans cesse de nouveaux territoires à découvrir, de nouvelles choses à apprendre, et son inlassable curiosité ne semblait pas avoir de limites.

Avec rêverie, elle leva les yeux au ciel, éblouie par cette pâle lumière qui obscurcissait ses sens. Le crachin du mois de novembre retombait en petites gouttelettes sur son visage rougi par la morsure indicible du froid, cette brise imperceptible, qui, fendant l'air et les plaines, parcourait des centaines de milles avant de battre avec fierté les bannières des royaumes exilés de Gondor et d'Arnor.

Puis, délaissant sa tâche, la fillette fut attirée par du mouvement, plus loin à l'est. Ses yeux d'elfe scrutaient avec insouciance la ligne de verdure qui séparait la frontière du Harlindon de celle de l'Ered Luin, au-delà des monts blancs qui se dessinaient, flous monuments sans âge.

_« Quitte à perdre l'enfance, cette funeste destinée ignorante, innocente, perdue dans les mémoires futiles d'esprits volatils… »_

_Ithredil savait que le monde des Elfes était en passe de s'éteindre, cependant, elle s'accrochait désespérément à des lambeaux de vie sanglants, un cœur palpitant arraché à sa carcasse décharnée, le monde des Hommes. Car celui-ci était à l'épreuve du temps, comme une roche dure et encore rauque, imprécise, tardant de s'éveiller des décombres barbares. _

_Toutefois, ces monceaux d'humanité devaient encore trouver un sens, et ce sens, Elwing l'avait offert à son fils comme Ithredil allait l'offrir à ses amis mortels. Et dans cette libération qu'était la mort, l'elfe ressentait une certaine fragilité en elle, un certain désir de connaître, elle aussi, la vague sensation physique de ne plus appartenir à soi-même._

_« Et la mort…pourrait perdre les Elfes, et non les Hommes…Les Hommes sont comme des enfants. Explorateurs acharnés dans leurs frêles connaissances, maladroits artisans de la guerre et de la paix, du sang et des cendres… »_

Un chant s'éleva d'une singulière étoile, posée là, sur le royaume céleste, entre les gris nuages de pluie, et Fanyarë se prit à imaginer des mondes inconnus, car, ayant toujours rêvé de voyager, son esprit, fertile sillon de fantaisie, engendrait incessamment de nouveaux détails dans son monde, un univers ponctué de hauts faits d'arme et d'histoires d'amour perdues dans l'énigmatique des poèmes elfiques.

Mais en réalité, tous ces contes, ces légendes, ces mythes, n'étaient rien de plus qu'une unité dans la diversité, des comportements et des personnalités différentes qui menaient irrémédiablement au deuil et à la tristesse, comme si l'apogée des peuples possédait toujours la même fin. L'île étoilée, en dépit d'un éventuel changement politique, allait tôt ou tard provoquer le courroux des valar et par là même sa perte.

La fillette soupira, voyant les tièdes lueurs du hameau de Neige émerger de la mélancolique atmosphère des vagues qui s'écrasaient misérablement au pied de ces immenses falaises, seul rempart face aux habituelles colères d'Ossë. Cette fragile luminescence était désormais les seuls témoins de l'indicible, de la chute de Numénor, et au loin, plus à l'est, la brume vint couvrir les hautes herbes du Harlindon, comme une initiation aux pouvoirs mystiques de ces terres.

Malgré la présence d'humains dont le sang se tarissait et dont la vie se raccourcissait de manière exponentielle, les Havres Gris conservaient jalousement la magie qui faisait leur charme et leur beauté. Malheureusement, la perfection n'avait pas lieu d'être, et Fanyarë avait tout à fait la capacité de survivre à son peuple, en raison de son physique simple. La petite fille était jolie, rien de plus, et son timide sourire illuminait sa figure comme un rayon de soleil.

Bien éloignée de la glaciale Galadriel ou de la divine Luthien, les descendants des branches cadettes à la noblesse elfique étaient considérées comme ingrates ou ternies par la présence du sang souillé des numénoréens. Ithredil n'avait jamais eu d'ancêtres humains, mais sa fille avait reçu des qualités et des défauts humains des divinités, comme si ces dernières, dans un souci d'exactitude, n'avaient pas voulu la doter des attributs immortels, au même titre que les mortels.

_« Ma fille, je le jure, sera offerte à la destinée des hommes, et ce, malgré leur réluctance à l'accepter dans leur société. » promit Ithredil au visage affadi de la jeune reine Mirìel._

_Un délicat souffle s'échappait des lèvres d'essence de rose de la souveraine déchue. Battue, violée, molestée par son époux Ar-Pharazôn, Mirìel n'avait plus la force de combattre mais savait que l'intendante du palais de Numénor, congédiée par ce despote dépravé à partir des entrailles, allait conserver son héritage et sa funeste mémoire. _

_Au-delà de toutes les espérances, l'elfe y parvint, mais au bout de combien de sacrifices et d'années de vagabondage en terre considérée comme impie par les immortels. Son thorax se relevait et se baissait doucement au gré de sa respiration râpeuse de femme malade et affaiblie par les épreuves lui ayant été soumises._

_« N'impose point une destinée forcée à ta descendance, Ithredil. Tu as déjà donné pour cette patrie, pour cette terre, pour ces hommes…et pour moi. » souffla-t-elle, de peur de cracher encore des flots de sang à cause de cette consanguinité, qui, avec les décennies, s'était accentuée au sein de la famille royale de Numénor. « Ta fille aura une vie peu commune aux elfes, peut être une présence discrète ou une mort éclatante. En tous les cas, l'héritage de ma civilisation est sauvé… »_

_« Mais l'île va disparaître, ses habitants vont mourir ! » s'exclama Ithredil, en crispant sa main, de colère, autour de la flamme d'une bougie._

_Mirìel prit peur à cette impulsivité, et soupira tendrement en observant longuement la fumée qui s'échappait de la mèche encore chaude de la lueur. Symbole d'essoufflement, d'affadissement, de décadence, de jalousie, il était vrai que son royaume, ce royaume qui lui revenait de droit, avait perdu un peu de sa gloire et de sa grandeur passée._

_« Il suffit d'une seule étincelle pour raviver la flamme, Ithredil. » dit-elle en toussotant, et son mouchoir fut teinté de multiples gouttes d'un vermeil noirâtre. « Mon sang servira à abreuver les fontaines des numénoréens. Fusses-tu la dernière, mon peuple survivra… » murmura la reine, puis elle ferma les yeux, paisiblement endormie._

_Ithredil était numénoréenne d'adoption. Mais, aussi éloignée qu'elle semblait être du métabolisme et de la culture des humains, il suffisait d'un point d'attache artistique, scientifique ou littéraire pour faire la différence et transmettre l'héritage d'une brillante civilisation. Et pour cela, nul besoin de posséder un sang, il lui fallait avant tout une âme._

Ses pas la menèrent à la palissade du village. Saluant les quelques soldats qui s'étaient proposés pour monter la garde à l'entrée de Neige, Fanyarë traversa une sorte de petite place où se trouvait un puits, la mairie (souvent inoccupée, en raison du grand âge de son propriétaire) et le cottage d'herboriste de sa mère.

L'elfe, souvent absente en raison de longs voyages qu'elle effectuait de temps à autre, pendant la saison des pluies et de la neige, n'avait qu'une présence symbolique, presque crainte de la plupart des villageois, tous la respectaient et tous la craignaient en raison de ce mysticisme oriental qui se dégageait de son énigmatique rictus et de ses yeux turquoise empreints des joyaux du sud, de la région des sables. Par ailleurs, ce milieu plutôt rural et matriarcal convenait parfaitement à l'enfance d'une petite fille comme Fanyarë. Certes, elle rêvait des superbes cités elfiques, Caras Galadhon, Fondcombe ou encore les Havres Gris, mais aucun de ces lieux ne lui apportait satisfaction ou sécurité.

Ici, le village était à l'abri de quasiment tout, sauf des éléments qui se déchaînaient, en particulier le froid du nord, coupant et glacial, qui traversait la plaine de part en part pour finalement aboutir aux pieds des blanches montagnes posées sur l'horizon. Les garçons jouaient à courir autour de la petite fontaine, aspergeant leurs adversaires improvisées d'une eau à moitié givrée où flottaient encore quelques cristaux de glace, réminiscence du mois d'octobre qui fut particulièrement rigoureux.

La brise maritime soufflait sans cesse et dans toutes les directions, de sorte qu'il fut impossible pour les étrangers de se repérer dans ces grandes étendues de verdure. Fanyarë et ses amis y parvenaient sans trop de problème, la plupart des enfants étaient des fils de forgerons, d'agriculteurs ou d'éleveurs de chevaux, illettrés et donc incapables de lire une carte, mais leur sens de l'orientation était des plus précis qui soit.

L'obscurité ambiante s'avança depuis la mer jusqu'au royaume céleste du Harlindon, et, une à une, les tièdes lueurs du petit village émergèrent de la bruine comme autant de lucioles qui commençaient une étrange parade nuptiale. En effet, dans la noirceur de Varda qui posait ses joyaux sur le ciel, la luminescence des bougies et des cheminées semblait danser, danse délicieusement inconnue et à chaque fois différente dévoilée aux yeux des enfants. Les mères et les pères appelèrent leurs enfants, et tous rentraient en se promettant de se revoir le lendemain et de jouer aux grands héros de ce monde.

Enfin, seuls restèrent Fanyarë et un garçon, Declan, timide petit homme, fils de forgeron, élevé par sa grand-mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance, passé marqué par l'inexistence de ce père qui n'était guère plus qu'une ombre dans le village, un artisan talentueux jouant un rôle de frère ou d'ami plutôt que de géniteur.

Ses cheveux noirs, caressant ses tempes avec raffinement, étaient bouclés comme ceux des grands souverains de Numénor, car leur sang coulait en ses veines, mais à présent, il n'était plus qu'un cousin éloigné de cette famille royale déchue, et même ceux issus de l'île étoilée ne reconnaissaient pas la légitimité de cette famille bâtarde. Ses yeux noirs, puits sombres de mélancolie, luisaient dans les ténèbres et sa peau pâle contrastait avec le châtain flamboyant, mais toutefois fade, de la chevelure de Fanyarë.

Un chien aboya dans la distance, tandis que la porte de l'herboristerie s'ouvrait tout doucement. Le visage souriant de la grand-mère de Declan, Amani, apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entrée, et frissonnant, demanda gentiment à son petit-fils et à sa protégée de rentrer, la température baissait régulièrement toutes les heures à mesure que les couleurs pastel du crépuscule disparaissaient, laissant place à la lune blanche et à son cortège lacté d'étoiles dans l'océan encré de la nuit.

La chaleur du foyer prit les joues transies de froid des deux enfants, et non contents de devoir canaliser l'énergie de celle qui pour eux était une mère, ils se devaient également d'obéir à cette honorable et respectable ancêtre.

A quatre-vingts deux ans, Amani possédait une réelle force de caractère. Sa chevelure poivre et sel, étonnamment longue, était en contradiction avec son visage buriné par le travail agricole et les heures passées au soleil du Harlindon en tant que petite bergère. Elle aussi était illettrée, comme les autres habitants du village, mais savait au moins conter les histoires appartenant à la tradition orale des descendants de Numénor. Son autorité ne convenait pas toujours à l'indépendance que possédaient ses deux protégés, mais au moins, pas de laxisme.

Néanmoins, elle avait consacré sa vie à réparer les erreurs de son fils, comme son mariage trop hâtif avec une petite bergère de dix-sept ans, angélique mère trop vite partie dans les affres d'une difficile naissance. Declan n'avait jamais connu sa mère, ne savait pas comment l'imaginer en son esprit, et la seule présence féminine en ces lieux était en passe de s'éteindre.

« Allez, allez, rentrons vite ! Declan, enlève tes chaussures, sinon tu n'auras pas droit au dessert. Fanyarë, donne-moi ta cape, je vais la nettoyer. Où es-tu allée traîner comme ça ? Dessiner ? C'est bien beau tout ça, mais c'est moi qui vais encore nettoyer tes vêtements ! » déclara Amani, et de toute évidence la vieille femme avait une énergie et une bonne humeur infatigables.

« Oui, grand-mère… » répétait Declan sans cesse, comme pour accélérer un peu le rythme épuisant des paroles de la vieillarde.

Fanyarë, elle, ne disait rien. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, elle confia sa cape crasseuse aux mains expertes et habiles d'Amani, enleva ses bottes et les laissa sur le pas de la porte. Les cheveux en bataille, elle se dirigea dans le petit salon de l'herboristerie, et s'assit sur un des fauteuils de velours rouge de la pièce, reposant ses pieds sur ce tissu à la fois doux et raffiné, signe intérieur de richesse indiquant les goûts sophistiqués d'Ithredil en matière de décoration intérieure.

Ayant offert un toit à Amani, son fils et son petit-fils, l'elfe savait qu'elle côtoyait, une fois de plus, le commun des mortels, au lieu de s'installer, par exemple, dans la demeure que Cirdàn avait mise à sa disposition aux Havres Gris. Ressentant ce besoin de disparaître et d'élever sa fille loin de l'univers mondain des rois et reines, princes et princesses, marquis, comtes, ou encore barons, Ithredil avait contribué au relatif bonheur de cette famille désunie ne comptant que des femmes et des enfants.

Dans cette volonté de construire un monde presque exclusivement féminin ou enfantin, un havre de paix s'était créé à Neige, où tous les enfants venaient pour admirer les beaux ouvrages rapportés de Numénor, qui avaient désormais une place de choix dans la bibliothèque de Fanyarë. Ils n'observaient que les images, ne comprenant pas que cette succession de caractères elfiques formaient des mots qui avaient un sens.

Contant les histoires des anciens temps, Fanyarë avait en elle cette noblesse numénoréenne, perdue dans les flots et renaissant en cette fille d'immortels comme un souvenir de tout ce qui avait été perdu. Les enfants du village ne comprenaient pas ce farouche tempérament qui consistait à s'éduquer soi-même, prenant la lecture et l'écriture pour un véritable art et non plus un simple loisir où un moyen de se démarquer de l'ignorance populaire.

Mystérieuses fresques et tristes couleurs pastel se côtoyaient en une explosion affadie des œuvres elfiques, jadis si colorées et si vives et ne comportant désormais qu'une bien mélancolique beauté, à la limite de la précieuse fragilité. Déjà, les superpositions de lavande, de gris et de blanc s'effritaient en une mosaïque agonisante de tons évanescents.

Toutefois, ces légendes picturales, ces peintures énigmatiques et ces gravures autant belles qu'incompréhensibles offraient beaucoup de subsistance imaginative, et rien de plus n'était nécessaire. Chacun avait son rôle dans la société, et les intellectuels, élite cultivée et parfois hautaine, était conspuée et ignorée, car jugée inutile en des temps où seul comptait l'héritage oral des anciens. Et leur illettrisme ne les empêchait pas de demeurer vifs et respectueux de leur environnement. Rien de plus n'était nécessaire à leur bonheur.

La petite fille laissait ces flammes dansantes se refléter en courbes élégantes sur son iris gris de tempête, perdue dans ses pensées et la contemplation de cette douce chaleur imprégnant chaque recoin du salon. Elle était vêtue d'une étrange robe verte, et d'un délicat corset brun modelant avec tendresse la courbe de ses hanches qui se marquait subtilement, sans trop de précocité ou d'exagération quant à ses lacets qui tenait lâchement sa robe de satin vert en place. Un motif bronze affadi, presque effacé par le temps, semblait orner le bas de son jupon, art mystérieux des temps jadis, mais également tenue vestimentaire ancienne, tellement ancienne qu'elle voulait faire paraître antique.

Cette robe avait été portée par Ithredil lors de son enfance, car les habits elfiques duraient des millénaires sans que ces derniers tombassent en poussière. Un pendentif bronze et émeraude étincelait à son cou, traçant la ligne séparant son chignon du doux tissu du vêtement, nuque de vilain petit canard devenant au fil des années cygne, nuque enfantine tellement fragile et facilement exposée aux griffes de l'avidité humaine, cheveux sauvages à l'extrême, battus par les vents, caressés par le zéphyr de juillet et harcelés par l'indomptable brise de décembre.

Oui, Fanyarë était malgré tout jolie, une beauté que peu de gens semblaient partager, eux qui ne la trouvaient que sympathique. Les valar avaient parfois d'étranges goûts. Comment cette peau parsemée de taches de rousseur pouvait-elle se rapprocher ne serait-ce qu'un peu de la perfection d'Ithredil ?

En réalité, la petite fille n'avait absolument rien d'elfique, si ce n'était ses oreilles pointues et ses manières s'apparentant parfois à la noblesse des princesses d'antan, Idril Celebrindal ou Luthìen, Ancalimë ou Mirìel.

Amani, réprimant une toux inquiétante, posa des pâtisseries aux noix sur la petite table faisant face au doux foyer rougeoyant de la cheminée, et alla vaquer à ses occupations dans la cuisine.

Elle les mangea avec appétit, mais avec un triste regard de mélancolie, bien loin de la curiosité naturelle de l'enfant. Avec application, la fillette dévora également chaque petite miette. Perdue dans ce silence sans fin, Fanyarë se retrouvait dans le ventre d'un serpent infini, celui de l'intériorisation des sentiments et des émotions, s'apparentant soit à de la discrétion, soit à un mal-être.

En tous les cas, elle était en ce point semblable à sa mère, individualiste et silencieuse, utilisant le pouvoir de la plume et du fusain pour s'exprimer et effectuer des représentations réalistes, mais légèrement tourmentées, du monde qui l'entourait.

Tel un petit chiot curieux, elle parcourut lentement cette spacieuse bibliothèque à la chaleureuse atmosphère, ses petits doigts blancs effleurant un à un les surfaces rugueuses, d'un velours terni par la poussière et l'humidité, de ces vieux grimoires immémoriaux qui formaient pour elle un univers à part entière. Cet univers semblait uniquement axé sur le passé et les mythes, la fantaisie et la magie, tandis que sa mère se réfugiait dans la troublante réalité d'une vie dévouée à la sauvegarde du futur des hommes. Et pourtant, Ithredil regrettait le passé et Fanyarë le vivait avec intensité, inspirée par la futur plutôt que de le craindre.

Penchant la tête sur le côté, la fillette s'arrêta juste en face d'une haute étagère, et, levant ses yeux ingénus vers un rideau dissimulant quelque chose qui ne pouvait être vu, se demanda quels mystères se trouvaient encore enfouis, prisonniers entre les murs de ce vieux cottage.

Une petite corde, cachée derrière un manifeste de tactiques militaires, avait été apparemment dissimulée pour ne pas révéler ce qui se trouvait caché derrière le lourd tissu, sans doute un coffre, ou un accès à un souterrain, ou encore un tableau. Mais quel intérêt de cacher une œuvre d'art, si ce n'était de l'interdire pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Pourquoi dissimuler de belles choses tout en les conservant ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pensé à regarder derrière ce rideau ? Hypnotisée, littéralement attirée par ce velours de sang qui s'agitait au gré d'un courant d'air, Fanyarë s'apprêta à tirer la cordelette afin de dévoiler ce qui s'y cachait, lorsque soudain…

_« Teintée d'un sang qui n'est pas mien, je me repentis aujourd'hui de mes crimes… » susurra une voix féminine. _

Amani, d'un toussotement chevrotant, la fit sursauter. Sortant des plis de sa robe un petit tissu sale, couvert de taches brunes, la vieille femme le porta à ses lèvres et laissa échapper quelques gouttes de sang de sa bouche déjà gercée.

« Teintée de sang… » chuchota la petite fille, sans vraiment comprendre ce que cela signifiait.

Le mouchoir d'Amani avait déjà été maculé de ce pourpre de vie jadis. La petite fille savait pertinemment ce que cela voulait dire, mais dans ses rêves, elle voyait tellement de gens morts et de cadavres ensanglantés…Ce trépas, nécessaire à l'aboutissement d'une vie, en commençait une nouvelle. Amani était perdue à la vie, et lentement la mort la prenait, insidieuse veuve à la cruauté dépassant l'entendement, et pourtant douce amante lorsqu'il s'agissait de libérer de la douleur et de la peine. Car Fanyarë avait un étrange don, celui de comprendre la mortalité et ses désagréments, ayant vécu l'éphémère toute son enfance sans pour autant l'atteindre et le ressentir en tant que tel.

Elle imaginait alors une étreinte de père, une étreinte masculine, une étreinte inexistante, si lointaine qu'elle ne semblait n'être plus qu'un souvenir. Mais était-ce réellement un souvenir, une mémoire, cette main tremblante qui se posait sur le ventre rebondi d'une femme enceinte ? Ce simple contact d'homme avait-il pu changer l'état d'esprit même de l'enfant qu'était aujourd'hui Fanyarë ? Cependant, cette étreinte protectrice la rassurait, la protégeait du froid mordant et de ces rides, de cette vieillesse qu'elle craignait de contracter, comme la peste, comme une maladie. Elle était protégée par ce dont elle craignait le plus : la mort, cette mort omniprésente et qui l'empêchait de trépasser.

_Un jour d'été de la même année, un jeune garçon plus âgé qu'Ancalimë vint chez eux, chargé d'une commission par les gens d'une ferme d'écart, et Ancalimë le trouva par hasard, qui mâchonnait du pain et buvait du lait derrière la maison, dans la cour de ferme attenante. Il la dévisagea avec irrévérence et continua de boire ; puis, posant son bol :_

_« Ecarquille-les donc, si ça te dit, Grands Yeux ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu es jolie, mais trop maigre. Tu veux manger ? » et il sortit un quignon de pain._

_« Allez, file ! __Ibal ! » s'écria une vieille femme qui sortait de la laiterie. « Et ne ménage pas tes longues jambes, ou tu auras oublié le message que je t'ai donné pour ta mère avant même d'arriver à la maison ! »_

_« Pas besoin d'un chien de garde là où tu es, mère Zamîn ! » s'exclama le gamin, et avec un grognement et un cri, il sauta la barrière à claire-voie et dévala la colline à toutes jambes._

_Zamîn était une vieille paysanne qui avait son franc-parler et ne se laissait guère intimider, même par la Dame Blanche. Sa main ridée ramassa le quignon de pain et la chope de lait délaissés par l'ingrat garçon, et tout en pestant contre le sale caractère de ces gamins irrespectueux, étonna la petite Ancalimë par son comportement._

_« C'était quoi, cette chose bruyante ? » dit Ancalimë._

_« Un garçon. » dit Zamîn. « Si cela te dit quelque chose ! Mais comment saurais-tu ce que c'est ? Ca mange et ça casse, le plus clair du temps. Celui-là n'a jamais fini de manger – mais non sans profit pour lui. Un beau gars ! Voilà ce que trouvera son père à son retour ! Mais s'il tarde trop, il aura peine à le reconnaître. Et il y en a d'autres, dont je pourrais dire autant ! »_

_« Le garçon a donc aussi un père ? » demanda Ancalimë._

_« Assurément ! » dit Zamîn. « Ulbar, un des bergers du puissant Seigneur là-bas tout au sud, le Seigneur des moutons, nous l'appelons, un parent du roi. »_

_« Mais alors, pourquoi le père du garçon n'est-il pas à la maison ? »_

_« Mais, herinkë… » dit Zamîn. __« ... parce qu'il a entendu parler de ces Aventureux, et il s'est mis à les fréquenter, et il est parti avec ton père, le Seigneur Aldarion ; mais les valar seuls savent où et pourquoi ! »_

Ainsi, dans cette méconnaissance paternelle, Fanyarë se demandait si Ithredil l'avait connu. Une chose était certaine, tous ceux qui avaient été amputés d'une partie de leur mémoire ou de leur identité se devaient de trouver ce qui leur manquait, et apparemment, Ancalimë avait reçu de ce père absent une force de caractère, comme Fanyarë l'aspiration au rêve et non au voyage et Declan une certaine tendance à cacher ses talents et ses qualités. Toutefois, rien ne les empêchait d'avoir eu ou d'avoir un destin des plus grands, mais des plus tristes. Cependant, la petite fille ne voulait pas que cela arrivât.

Elle voulait vivre intensément chaque aspect de sa vie, et même si cette idée la répugnait, elle le savait, elle serait irrémédiablement poussée au voyage afin de connaître ses origines, son passé, et le contexte dans lequel et pour lequel elle avait été conçue. Amani ne pouvait pas comprendre cet aspect d'une existence qui allait se révéler riche et aussi belle que celle des souveraines de Numénor.

La beauté prenait ses superbes formes dans l'horreur d'un viol ou d'une maladie, d'une vieillesse ou d'un combat sanglant contre la misogynie, en tous les cas, les femmes se révélaient plus opiniâtres que les hommes, et usaient de leurs charmes et de leur intelligence pour parvenir à leurs fins. Et si leur apparence ne suffisait pas, le contrôle mental qu'elles pouvaient avoir sur les faibles esprits était une arme redoutable, plus puissante que l'ingratitude diplomatique de ces rois arrogants et imbus de leur personne.

Fanyarë portait en elle le fol espoir d'Ithredil, celui de défier les hommes, les elfes, celui de prévaloir face à toutes ces lois martiales instaurées par les hommes pour les femmes, alors que les femmes devraient soumettre leur loi, la loi naturelle, celle faite par les femmes et les hommes pour les femmes et les hommes. C'était aussi simple que cela. Mourir, s'effacer, ou se battre. Dans ce monde aussi injuste que totalitaire, rien ne se faisait sans révolution sociale, artistique, littéraire ou militaire.

« Je me demande ce qu'est devenu mon père… » songea Fanyarë, égarée dans ce vagabondage de pensées adultes qui n'étaient pas les siennes, des pensées qui rongeaient le peu d'innocence qui restait encore en elle.

_« On dit qu'il est parti, un matin, vers l'océan, et qu'il n'est jamais revenu. Il a rejoint Aldarion dans sa vie, et Erendis dans la mort. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui, mais encore aujourd'hui, certains elfes disent de lui qu'il était courageux et indépendant. »_

_Elrond s'avança auprès de l'elfe, et caressa doucement cette triste tempe humectée de larmes et de fatigue. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Ithredil s'était éloignée de ces côtes qui lui avaient pris son époux, ou n'avaient fait que prendre sa vie passée, car personne, pas même les grands rois de la Terre du Milieu, ne pouvait deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ces orbes lapis-lazuli cerclés d'émeraude, aussi énigmatiques que les profondeurs océanes et aussi mystificateurs que les silmarils. _

_« Est-il réellement mort, Ithredil ? » questionna le seigneur elfe. « Est-il réellement mort comme le croit votre petite fille ? »_

_Elle posa son regard sur les cristaux iridescents qui étincelaient parmi les pins et les bouleaux entourant la forêt d'Imladris. Au loin, les toits élancés des maisons se démarquaient de la cime des arbres et semblaient resplendir du gracieux art domestique des elfes, s'accordant à la fois au milieu naturel et aux goûts des elfes._

_« Je ne puis répondre à cette question, seigneur Elrond. » dit-elle simplement. « Ce serait remettre l'éducation de Silmarien en cause… »_

_« …Fanyarë. » corrigea Elrond. _

_« …Fanyarë, si vous y tenez. » chuchota-t__-elle, répugnant à devoir utiliser le prénom choisi par son époux pour sa fille. « D'ailleurs, le choix de son nom ne dépendait pas de moi, et il est parti maintenant…encore une marque de ma faiblesse. »_

_« Qu'elle soit Silmarien ou Fanyarë, cela importe peu. Mais sachez, Ithredil, que votre fille ne sera pas toujours disposée à transmettre un héritage qu'elle n'a jamais connu. Il se peut même qu'elle refuse de porter assistance aux descendants d'Ancalimë. »_

_Baissant les yeux, elle détourna ses iris turquoise de la beauté pour les enfermer dans un carcan obstiné de noirceur et de haine. Son visage dégoûté faisait transparaître cette étrange beauté séductrice et à la fois ulcérée et instigatrice._

_« Seuls les valar pourront nous le dire… » conclut-elle. « Si Numénor n'est qu'un souvenir, je lui ai transmis une partie de ma mémoire, et bientôt, mes souvenirs resurgiront en elle…y compris les souvenirs de son père. »_

En effet, depuis la mort de la mère de Declan, aucun signe de vie n'avait été envoyé depuis les Havres Gris, le port d'attache du géniteur supposé de Fanyarë. Ithredil faisait en sorte de ne jamais en parler, surtout pas en présence de sa fille, une sorte d'annihilation mémorielle où même les rares émotions qu'éprouvait l'elfe envers son défunt époux avaient été effacées.

Toute trace de ce géniteur indésirable n'étaient plus, comme si les valar eux-mêmes avaient décidé que Fanyarë n'avaient pas droit à un père. Et puis les disparitions soudaines, en ces sombres temps, n'étaient pas inhabituelles. Les gens ne posaient pas de questions. Ils laissaient le temps faire son œuvre et l'érosion de l'esprit son oubli. Enfoncée dans les ténèbres d'une froide féminité, la fillette pouvait-elle encore concevoir l'amour paternel ?

_« S'il se souvient encore de moi. » déclara Ancalimë. « S'il n'est pas réellement perdu dans le royaume d'Ulmo comme le prétend ma mère. »_

_« Qu'en penses-tu ? Penses-tu qu'il t'a oubliée ? Qu'il se cache dans les ténèbres, attendant que tu abandonnes tes recherches ? Ta mère ne ment pas, il est perdu. Mais, il lui reste maintenant à retrouver son chemin, et tu devras l'y assister, car c'est une longue route semée d'embûches et de barrages qu'il te faudra contourner. » dit Zamîn._

Malheureusement, ce souvenir ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'absence de père. Tout au plus, ce père avait une raison de ne pas être à ses côtés. Et puis, la profonde aversion qu'avait Ithredil envers les genres masculins l'empêchait tout simplement de fréquenter les rudes créatures qu'étaient ces mâles orgueilleux et misogynes. Elle savait qu'elle devrait se contenter de ce qu'elle possédait, la mémoire de sa mère, et continuer sa quête de la vérité, de plus en plus de ses aspirations humaines, éloignées de toute caractéristique elfique, telle qu'elle soit.

Parfois préoccupée par les choses les plus simples, comme s'habiller, lire, écrire et demeurer dans l'anonymat de ce petit village, parfois prise par des questions plus existentielles et plus matures, la fillette était un subtil mélange de maturité incomplète et d'innocence pas tout à fait pure, Fanyarë était certes entière et naïve, mais cela pouvait se manifester dans un penchant comme dans un autre.

Contrairement à Ithredil, qui elle possédait la connaissance, la volonté et le courage d'arriver à ses aspirations, Fanyarë ne possédait ni la vérité, ni le courage, mais elle avait la volonté. Cela allait-il être suffisant pour combattre ses démons intérieurs et repousser les mensonges ? Nul ne le savait, pas même Ithredil. Mais cet héritage humain était bien loin de ses préoccupations. Numénor, toutefois, semblait avoir un impact important sur sa vision du monde qui l'entourait, car les thèmes entourant l'histoire de l'île étoilée étaient universels.

Et ces thèmes, comme celui de Morgoth, pouvaient se révéler d'une terrifiante et blessante exactitude, comme si la volonté de l'esprit était de choquer les mémoires et les sentiments d'une petite fille de sept ans qui ne comprenait pourquoi cela avait eu et pourquoi certaines choses qui lui semblaient évidentes ne l'étaient pas forcément aux yeux des adultes. Fanyarë se souvenait de détails qui ne lui appartenaient pas, et pourtant, elle tenait l'épée, tuait, et était aveuglée par les murmures séducteurs d'une vile créature, issue à la base de la beauté des elfes et du thème d'Iluvatar.

_« ITHREDIL ! » un cri fendit l'air froid des ténèbres tandis qu'un homme blessé traversait l'étendue d'eau affleurant la surface de la plaine, crispant ses doigts noircis sur une blessure infectée. « ESPECE DE TRAITRE ! » hurla-t-il, posant son regard éperdu sur les étoiles. _

_Plusieurs soldats numénoréens entourèrent cette silhouette courbée, comme autant de vautours munis de leurs griffes, épées étincelantes ; et de leurs arcs et flèches, becs acérées et encore dégoulinants d'une chair vivace et humectée par les fluides visqueux d'un corps en état de décomposition. L'homme haleta, penché au-dessus de la surface irrégulière d'un petit ruisseau, observant cette eau claire devenant peu à peu pourpre, souillée de son sang. Reprenant son souffle, il se retourna et vit toutes ces capes le harceler de cris et de hurlements à glacer le sang._

_« VAS-TU DONC MASSACRER TOUS LES MEMBRES DE LA CONSPIRATION JUSQU'AU DERNIER ! » s'écria-t-il, sa voix haineuse se répercutant sur les collines, comme un mystérieux murmure d'antan. _

_L'écho emplit tout le lieu, et l'homme ferma les yeux, resserrant le poing autour d'un objet qui était cher aux yeux d'Ithredil, le phénix aux yeux de braise, cette braise vermeille qui teintait les tempes et le torse de l'homme, s'accrochant à son unique espoir, sa foi en la liberté et la justice. Ses compagnons décédés, assassinés par le pouvoir en place, et lui-même n'avaient rien de conspirateurs. _

_C'était cette sorcière elfe, cette intendante du palais, qui avait trahi ses semblables et qui méritait la mort ! Elle avait conspiré contre la justice et l'égalité, conspuait la démocratie et louait la royauté totalitaire et despotique ! Malgré le danger qui se présentait à lui, l'homme resta digne lorsque la lame étincelante d'Ithredil se posa sur son cou, feignant un mouvement tranché gracieux. Le redoutable visage de l'elfe apparut de l'ombre, empli de colère et de rage. L'homme écarquilla les yeux sans ciller, et l'observa longuement. _

_Son torse se relevait et s'abaissait au gré de sa respiration irrégulière. Il allait mourir, il le savait, mais allait tomber avec honneur et joie, joie d'un sacrifice au nom de la liberté et contre le système inégalitaire elfique. Leur arrogance et leur beauté ne devaient pas conduire Numénor à sa perte. _

_Mais, s'il avait réussi à tromper Ithredil, Sauron, lui, restait impuni du mal qu'il avait fait, de ces instigations politiques aussi mauvaises que mensongères. Vêtue d'une tunique de combat bleue marine veinée d'or, l'intendante se tenait là, arme à la main, prête à trancher cette tête d'un coup net, ne laissant aucune trace de cet assassinat légalisé par le vouloir de Sauron et de ses marionnettes, les rois souverains de l'île étoilée. _

_« Tu n'as aucune idée du crime que tu as commis. » déclara-t-elle simplement._

_« Quelle crime ai-je donc commis ? Celui de vouloir tuer Sauron ? Mais enfin, ne vois-tu pas à quel point il est mauvais et dépravé ? Il va causer notre perte, et les rois de Numénor seront cupides et avides de pouvoir. Rien ne pourra cesser la décadence inévitable de mon peuple. Pas même ma mort. Pourquoi accepter de servir un empire tyrannique ? » questionna l'homme, ulcéré. _

_« Tu es coupable d'avoir essayé d'attenter à la vie du porteur du sceptre de Numénor et à celle de son loyal conseiller, Sauron. »_

_« Tu es aveugle ! » s'écria l'homme._

_« TU ES FOU ! » résonna la voix de l'elfe dans les collines. _

_Les soldats fidèles à la cause d'Ithredil tressaillirent. Un vent glacial soufflait sur la plaine, et, fendant l'air, les cris d'encouragement des hommes scandèrent dans la froide atmosphère des plaines d'Emerië. Enfin, une lame scinda le vent en deux parties distinctes, et la gorge du traître fut tranchée. _

_La moitié du visage d'Ithredil était comme défiguré, souillé de ce sang de la trahison, de la haine et de l'irrespect. La dépouille tomba au sol en un bruit sourd, et sa main s'entrouvrit, laissant la bague Phénix tomber sur la terre ingrate de la province. _

_Comme par magie, les lèvres de la tête s'animèrent et laissèrent échapper quelques râles nerveux, et un seul mot sortit de sa bouche, un mot effrayant, un mot inimaginable, un mot qui, malgré tous les efforts des rois et d'Ithredil de faire taire cette rumeur, allait bouleverser le sort de Numénor et le sceller à tout jamais. _

_« L'Œil… » chuchota-t-il, ses yeux s'entrouvrant puis se fermant définitivement._

_Plus qu'un meurtre organisé, l'erreur d'Ithredil était impardonnable. Les yeux du phénix s'illuminèrent de rubis, et l'elfe fut incapable de récupérer ce fer rougeoyant de terreur. A peine fut-elle capable de lire les inspirations calcinées de la bague, inscrites dans la paume de la main du cadavre._

La petite fille posa de nouveau son regard de tempête sur la douceur énigmatique du rideau de velours aux couleurs changeantes, et ferma les yeux.

_« Perya-ro ar mahta-ro… » lut-elle en caractères d'elfique quenya. « Diviser et Conquérir… » conclut-elle, les yeux emplis de cette indicible horreur._

_Le réveil fut brutal, et ainsi Ithredil ne put jamais se repentir du meurtre qu'elle avait commis, vagabondant dans ses cauchemars et cette voix de Sauron qui se répétait sans cesse en son esprit, 'diviser et conquérir', 'diviser et conquérir', 'diviser et conquérir'. Et mourir pour la liberté. Cette notion, personne ne l'avait énoncée avant cet homme, et à cet instant, toute connaissance sur la démocratie fut perdue d'un seul coup de lame elfique, orchestrée par l'esprit malsain du pire des êtres, suppôt et héritier de Morgoth. _

_Des étincelles de sang parsemèrent l'herbe humectée de la rosée du crépuscule, tandis que le tintement de l'épée tombant au sol ponctua les congratulations des hommes qui la félicitaient d'avoir tué ce traître. Elle venait de donner la mort à un intellectuel, un brillant homme, mortel, qui lui avait compris les motivations et les desseins de Sauron. Mais il était trop tard pour pleurer, et seules les larmes de sang et de violence pouvaient apaiser la colère et l'incompréhension de l'elfe. _

_Ithredil avait récupéré son dû, cette bague, et ce qui lui revenait de droit n'était plus que la mort et la désolation. Elle avait vendu son âme au diable. _

Se glissant dans l'eau brûlante de son bain, la petite fille se remémorait de la scène qu'elle venait d'entrevoir, entre obscurité et luminescence de cette redoutable lame qui tuait tout, y compris l'espoir. Et cette épée elfique, gravée de runes lunaires, n'avait rien d'angélique ou d'une arme de défense. Elle servait à tuer, et était entre les mains de sa mère, cette mère qu'elle croyait tellement douce, tellement parfaite, et qui finalement s'était laissée prise au piège de la sournoise manipulation, exécrant toute tentative de pourparlers, écartant toute possibilité de repentir.

Dans la moite atmosphère de la salle d'eau, la fillette appréciait cette sérénité et cette ambiance emplie d'effluves et de parfums subtils et variés, souvent issus d'une fabrication orientale, d'où émanait ce mystère enivrant et lointain, cet énigmatique attirant, ce mystique religieux mêlant allègrement couleurs crépusculaires et tons chaleureux, senteurs entêtantes et volutes transparentes de rideaux de velours, de satin ou encore de brocard.

Rose et jasmin, cannelle et mûre, framboise et ylang-ylang, toutes ces fleurs aux formes et aux couleurs inconnues embaumaient tous les tissus, et les petites pétales d'un rose pâle qui flottaient sur la surface de l'eau offraient une texture légèrement plus fluide et souple, tout à la fois agréable et délicieusement tiède. Ce baume apaisant de plantes éloignait Fanyarë de la froide et haïe réalité, cette réalité qui en dépit de tous ses dangers semblait néanmoins intéressante, certes repoussante, mais grande, au-delà de toutes les frontières du Harlindon ou même de l'Ered Luin.

Ce monde, l'enfant le voyait au-travers des livres qu'elle lisait, des histoires qu'elle inventait ou des dragons et des balrôgs qu'elle dépeignait avec imagination. Tous les enfants elfes savaient bien dessiner, Fanyarë n'était pas une exception, mais les croquis au fusain qu'elle faisait étaient plus fantaisistes que réellement naturels. On y voyait des phénix et des héros, des paysages qu'elle rendait plus fantastiques qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et des monstres.

De sa petite main imaginative, la fillette imaginait qu'elle signait un autre chef d'œuvre, mais attristée à l'idée de devoir perdre tous ceux qu'elle aimait et le cadre de vie dans lequel elle avait passé son enfance. Inévitable, la morsure du temps et de la mélancolie allait faire son œuvre, inéluctable érosion à laquelle elle allait assister sans pouvoir y changer quoi que ce soit.

Entre ses petits doigts de cristal, veinés de canaux pourpres où coulaient le sang des elfes, Fanyarë prit une pétale asséchée de rose rouge, admirant ce vermeil si proche de ses lèvres…admirant aussi la beauté veloutée de ce teint de sombre écarlate aux reflets chaleureux d'un violet crépusculaire.

« Teintée de sang… » songea-t-elle.

En effet, Ithredil avait déjà essayé, tentative avortée de sauver une civilisation qui devait mourir. C'était ainsi. Numénor devait trouver sa subsistance au fond des abysses océanes, tout comme les elfes, qui quittaient déjà la Terre du Milieu, en quête d'un autre territoire plus vaste et à la hauteur des aspirations de l'élite. La masse, elle, suivait ce mouvement d'exode sans vraiment l'approuver.

Fanyarë, elle, voyait parfois les voiles s'éloigner des belles côtes de ces landes désormais réservées aux humains, et ne voulant pas partir seule, attendrait l'amour d'une personne avant de s'éloigner de la Terre du Milieu, du Harlindon et des Havres Gris et d'oublier tout ce qui avait eu lieu sur ces terres, sur les sentiers en terre battue des montagnes et les collines des plaines du Rohan, sur les hauteurs de la ville de Minas Tirith comme sur les rapides d'un torrent impétueux, elle allait oublier ses racines et le monde qui l'avait vu naître.

_« Oublier… » déclara Cirdàn, « …c'est renaître… »_

Renaître ? Comment renaître sur des côtes blanches et stériles, parfaites, avec seulement un soleil et pas de lune, aucune entité, juste un masque d'hypocrisie et de noblesse, terre promise finalement bien amère et bien triste ? Comment accepter d'abandonner un peuple mortel à lui-même, si apte à se détruire et à chercher involontairement sa propre décadence ? Comment une petite fille de huit ans pouvait-elle abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait connu par collectivisme ?

L'exode des elfes consistait en une fuite, lente mais organisée, de la plus belle race d'Aman…mais également de la plus dangereuse et de la plus intelligente de toutes. Laissant le monde aux rapaces humains, poussés par la convoitise, l'avidité, la jalousie et la luxure à commettre des abominations. Et Ithredil, imprégnée de cette culture humaine, en avait fait les frais.

Société patriarcale par nature, la civilisation des hommes était misogyne, faisant la guerre et la paix, la diplomatie et la politique, et aucun mâle ne se souciait ni des femelles, ni de leur progéniture, demeurant aux confins biologiques d'une pensée n'ayant guère avancé. Pourtant, Fanyarë le sentait, quelque chose allait changer, comme une poussée dans la brise océane, comme un murmure parmi la tempête, un détail allait tout bouleverser et changer sa vie. L'ombre avançait doucement au-dessus du ciel de Neige, et bientôt, de petits flocons vinrent effleurer les flous carreaux de la fenêtre. Le vent hurlait à la mort comme une meute de loups affamés, et les vagues déchaînées s'acharnaient à creuser les immuables parois des falaises d'obsidienne.

Sortant de son bain et mettant sa petite robe de nuit en satin blanc, la petite fille s'approcha de la surface froide et moite de la fenêtre et commença, de son doigt, à dessiner d'étranges courbes dont elle-même ne possédait pas la signification exacte. Renflouer ses pires souvenirs comme ses meilleurs lui offrait cette capacité à faire des choses qu'elle ne comprenait mais qu'elle éprouvait le besoin de faire.

Collant son nez rougi par la température extérieure glaciale sur la dureté de ce cristal à peine poli et fort ingrat, elle savait que sa mère devait revenir cette nuit, et comme un espoir de ralentir cette folle chevauchée qui allait l'éloigner de son village natal, Fanyarë pria de toutes ses forces que, si elle devait quitter le Harlindon, il lui fallait trouver les réponses à ses questions, et ce qui était arrivé au puissant navire de son père, perdu dans les flots. Puis, retirant sa fine phalange et son souffle brûlant de la fenêtre, la petite fille se rendit compte qu'elle venait de dessiner quelque chose qui lui était familier, un animal particulier qu'elle voyait souvent étinceler dans la braise, créature mythique à la symbolique particulière, puissance immortelle gracieuse et terrifiante. vit dans le reflet, à la fois le phénix, son visage enfantin et inquiet, et la silhouette d'Ithredil, qui tel un fantôme venait s'abriter sur le pas de sa porte.

_« Et que représente cette étrange créature ? » murmura Mirìel en voyant le scintillement de la bague d'Ithredil. _

_« C'est un présent d'Ancalimë qu'elle m'a confié avant sa mort. J'étais alors chargée de protéger l'intégrité du royaume et de celle de son fils, Anàrion. Je crois qu'elle avait pressenti la folie d'Ar-Pharazôn et les évènements qui ont failli conduire Numénor à sa perte. » expliqua l'elfe d'une voix attristée. _

_« Numénor est déjà perdue, et Tar-Ancalimë, mon ancêtre, avait raison…Tu es la seule, bien la seule, à garantir la survie de notre royaume. Tu l'as garanti pendant plus de trois mille ans, investie de la mission d'Elwing. » soupira Mirìel. _

_« Je dois encore combattre pour la survie de ces terres. N'as-tu donc plus d'espoir ? » supplia Ithredil. _

_« Estel… ?» demanda-t-elle rêveusement. « Il est trop tard. »_

_ Espoir… ?_

_La bougie défaillante s'effaça quelques instants, plongeant la pièce dans une sournoise obscurité. Mirìel crispa sa fragile main sur ses poumons râpeux et fatigués, sentant qu'une chose solide obstruait sa gorge et ne facilitait pas sa respiration. Le dernier souffle de la royauté numénoréenne était en passe de s'éteindre, mais cela ne comptait plus. Souveraine aussi bafouée que toujours reléguée à ses principes de l'honneur et de la justice, la reine savait que son époux forcé allait être puni pour ses actes, mais que son peuple devait également être châtié pour ses crimes et son inévitable décadence._

_« Fuis pendant qu'il est encore temps, gardienne de nos traditions. Fuis en Terre du Milieu, c'est ta reine qui te le commande, fuis loin de ces côtes dépravées, fuis, loin de moi, loin d'Ar-Pharazôn, loin de la vengeance des valar… »_

_' Fuis…'_

_« Alors, je partirai. » décida Ithredil, et elle s'éloigna de la couche de la souveraine agonisante. « Mais sache que je ne fais qu'obéir à tes ordres, et que si jamais aucun navire ne voulait me mener en Terre du Milieu, j'attendrai la mort à tes côtés. »_

_« Merci, Ithredil. » commanda la reine. « Tu peux disposer, à présent. »_

_S'éloignant de la sombre silhouette de la reine, l'elfe détacha ses fragiles doigts de ceux, tremblants, de cette belle dame sombrant dans la mélancolie et le fatalisme._

_« Oui, ma dame. » murmura Ithredil en s'inclinant respectueusement à la manière numénoréenne, dernière relique de la culture qui allait reposer dans les abîmes abyssales du royaume d'Ulmo._

_« Ithredil ? »_

_« Oui ? » dit-elle en se retournant._

_« Ne sois pas triste pour moi. Je suis morte le jour où Ar-Pharazôn m'a pris pour femme. »_

_« Et moi je serai morte le jour où Numénor ne sera plus. Je serai morte lorsque vous serez morte, ma dame. Je vais donc bientôt mourir, et vagabonder dans les allées de l'immortalité en voyant tous les joyaux des hommes s'effacer un à un dans les ténèbres. Quand il ne restera plus rien, je n'aurai plus aucune raison de vivre… »_

_« Là est ta destinée, Ithredil : tu ne peux la changer. »_

Ouvrant brusquement la porte d'entrée, Ithredil s'engouffra dans le salon de l'herboristerie, là où l'attendait Amani, prête à enlever son manteau et à l'installer dans un des fauteuils. Mais, refusant son aide, l'elfe retira sa cape, souleva délicatement son capuchon et laissa apparaître son visage. Emacié et fatigué, marqué par de grises cernes de tristesse et de deuil, Ithredil paraissait changée.

Ses habits noirs de vagabonde et les armes qu'elle portait à sa ceinture indiquaient clairement que son voyage n'avait pas été de tout repos. Crispant ses beaux doigts sur sa tunique, elle la souleva par-dessus sa tête, la fit tomber au sol, dévoilant une sorte de corset de couleur sombre, indéfinissable, parfois bleu marin et parfois noir, parfois brun et parfois rouge pourpré. Amani admira longuement ce corps d'immortelle parfaite, marqué de quelques cicatrices ça et là et de blessures un peu plus récentes, suintant viscéralement d'un sang noir et infecté ou d'un liquide de vie vermeil propre et clair.

La vieillarde referma donc la porte avec empressement, ravivant le feu et posant les vêtements mouillés de l'elfe en face du foyer, prenant ses armes et les nettoyant précautionneusement avec un chiffon poussiéreux. La lame était encore couverte d'un sang séché et amer, un sang monstrueux d'orque ou de warg. Mais le plus terrifiant pour Amani était certaine de découvrir qu'il n'y avait pas que du sang d'ennemi sur cette épée. De la chair en état de décomposition, restée dans les interstices énigmatiques des runes lunaires, semblaient clairement d'origine humaine.

Pinçant ses lèvres, la vieille femme se retint de poser des questions, de peur de s'attirer le courroux de sa protégée qu'elle aimait comme une fille mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr, par moments, pour son comportement indifférent envers sa propre enfant. Elle admira longuement le pommeau, le coupant de la lame, et toutes les inscriptions qui y étaient gravées, impressionnée par le talent jadis des forgerons de Doriath, car cette arme appartenait au père d'Ithredil, un soldat disparu durant une campagne militaire. Epée paternelle et violente, mais également épée défensive, arc de point bâtard, flèches gobelins, couteau gondorien, toutes ces choses qui servaient plus à la défense d'un rôdeur qu'à l'offensive gratuite.

Et dire que ces mains tueuses et redoutables avaient également donné naissance à une multitude d'enfants ! Herboriste et sage-femme, guerrière et historienne, diplomate et géographe, Ithredil possédait de nombreux talents, de nombreuses qualités, accumulés tout au long de son immortelle existence, mais la femme cultivée et pacifiste par nature qu'elle était se révélait parfois d'une franche et horrible cruauté envers ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses ennemis. Certes, elle haïssait les armes mais s'en servait, et aimait les enfants mais ne voulait pas s'occuper de la sienne.

« Je… » commença Ithredil d'une voix rauque et voilée, teintée de cette noblesse elfique caractéristique des descendants du premier âge. « Je…je n'ai pas pu venir avant. Des affaires en Gondor. » dit-elle, concise et brève.

« Fanyarë vous a beaucoup réclamée. » déclara Amani, fronçant les sourcils, inquiétée par le comportement pensif de l'elfe. « Vous avez été absente longtemps, je ne pense que vous seriez capable de la reconnaître. »

Un timide sourire illumina le visage boueux et rougi par le froid, se dessinant dans la lumière au lieu de se dissimuler dans l'obscurité ambiante. La tiède chaleur émanant du foyer offrait cette atmosphère ambrée, mielleuse et crépusculaire, et à l'abri de la neige et du vent, Amani ressentait cet intense sentiment de sécurité tandis que l'elfe ne demandait qu'une seule chose, sortir de cet étouffant carcan familial pour retrouver les chemins et les plaines, les ruisseaux et les montagnes de la Terre du Milieu. Trop longtemps contrite dans un milieu bureaucratique, Ithredil ne voulait plus de ces cottages bien rangés, de ces jardins bien entretenus.

« Reconnaître… ? Va-t-elle me reconnaître, dans cet état ? » demanda Ithredil.

« J'en doute. » répliqua Amani d'un ton condescendant. « Vous n'êtes plus que l'ombre de vous-même. »

« Originellement, je ne suis qu'une ombre, Amani. Un témoin se réfugiant dans sa passivité et sa lâcheté. J'ai bien conscience de mon humanité…et Fanyarë risque d'être jetée sur l'échiquier de la vie en tant que reine, et non guerrière. »

« Est-ce une reine que vous attendez là ? » dit Amani. « Non. Votre fille est bien plus qu'une reine, c'est une déesse. Une divinité des plaines. Une divinité sauvage… »

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant. »

« Etes-vous certaine de vouloir en faire une reine ? »

« Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Mais… » murmura Ithredil. « …elle devra s'acquitter de sa tâche tôt ou tard, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

« Elle n'est pas souveraine de son destin. Elle ne l'a jamais été. Croyez-vous que son tempérament s'accordera parfaitement à vos aspirations, Ithredil ? Les valeurs que je lui transmets ne sont pas les vôtres. »

« La sauvagerie… »

« L'intégrité. » corrigea Amani. « Vous ne suivez pas vos idéaux, Ithredil, je le sais. Vous acquérez l'honneur et la force, au détriment de vos espoirs. »

« Une enfant ne peut pas porter tout mon héritage. Mais elle peut l'apprendre. Quant à mon espoir, il est depuis longtemps déchu. Il ne me reste que la déchéance…et l'éloignement. »

« Cet éloignement vous détruit. Petit à petit, vous dépérissez, faute de n'avoir pu élever votre fille comme vous l'auriez voulu. »

« Ce que je veux… » soupira-t-elle.

Elle voulait les hautes herbes, l'espace sauvage, indomptable et à ce jour indompté, méconnu et conspué par les grands de ce monde. Ce n'était pas une rôdeuse, mais une aventurière, en quête de choses inimaginables, de connaissances que personne d'autre ne pouvaient posséder, de plantes et de fleurs curatives et néanmoins totalement inconnues de la civilisation occidentale qu'étaient les régions de l'Eriador et du Rhovanion.

Sa chevelure d'un châtain clair, bouclée et soyeuse, se divisait en plusieurs teintes plus ou moins sombres, plus ou moins flamboyantes, donnant ainsi un dégradé de couleurs gracieux mais affadi par le temps et la neige qui tombait encore abondamment sur les plaines du Harlindon. Elle s'assit doucement sur un des fauteuils faisant face au foyer, et ferma les yeux, cachant ses lèvres gercées et les humectant de l'eau qui perlait encore du bout de ses phalanges. Ce baume apaisant la détendit un peu, mais un peu seulement, car Amani devinait encore le sillon des larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage.

D'où provenaient ces larmes, la vieille femme ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais tout ce qui avait attrait à cette elfe était un mystère, de ses iris turquoises à son apparence plus belle que n'importe quel elfe – désormais bâtard en raison du modeste et de l'ingrat sang qui coulait en leurs veines – en Terre du Milieu.

Celeborn, Cirdàn et Galadriel étaient eux aussi issus du premier âge ou des temps antérieurs à la chronologie, et eux seuls possédaient cette beauté commune aux réels descendants directs des plus nobles branches des familles elfiques. Ithredil était la quatrième, mais son contact prolongé avec les hommes avait quelque peu terni sa beauté, ne laissant qu'une pâle copie de la petite fille découvrant la magie de Luthien qu'elle avait été.

« Et…a-t-elle grandi ? » questionna Ithredil, ne semblant que peu intéressée du sort de sa progéniture. « Je veux dire, a-t-elle mûri ? » inquiète, sans doute, de savoir si sa fille était en âge de comprendre son destin ou pas.

« Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. » répliqua simplement Amani en lui préparant son dîner. « Elle me pose sans cesse des questions, notamment sur son père. Tenez, aujourd'hui par exemple… »

« Je ne veux pas le savoir. » coupa Ithredil d'un ton sec, indiquant qu'elle ne devait pas aborder le sujet de son défunt époux.

« Pourtant, un jour, Fanyarë demandera le droit à la vérité, et là, Ithredil, vous n'aurez plus le choix. Vous seule pouvez lui apporter les réponses à ses questions, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Le plus tôt…sera le mieux ?» se demanda-t-elle. « Espérons que les valar retardent cette échéance, je ne veux pas avoir affaire à mes propres démons…Je ne veux plus faire face à mon passé, je veux corriger mes erreurs et transmettre l'héritage à ma fille, rien de plus. Numénor est morte, je m'en sens responsable, mais la seule manière de le faire est de transmettre graduellement tout ce que je sais. »

« Une petite fille de sept ans est incapable de comprendre tous vos souvenirs, Ithredil. Savez-vous au moins à quelles terreurs cette enfant doit faire face ? Vous possédez ce dur passé, ne l'imposez pas aux autres. »

« J'y suis forcée. Sinon, qui perpétrera la légende de Numénor ? Tout ce savoir perdu aux oubliettes des annales elfiques ? Cela ne doit pas arriver. »

« Et tous les meurtres, les batailles et les conservations politiques, qu'en fera-t-elle ? Et de tout ce sang versé, qu'en fera-t-elle ? » questionna Amani d'un ton indigné. « Votre absence, Ithredil, est une infamie aux cauchemars qu'elle vit sans cesse depuis plus de deux ans. Depuis le jour où vous avez décidé de sortir de votre deuil et de porter à nouveau cet anneau maudit ! »

« La mort de mon époux a été un bouleversement. Cela a été l'élément déclencheur de la mémoire de Numénor, je ne peux plus l'arrêter. L'évolution est en passe de commencer, les cauchemars de ma fille ne feront que s'accentuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle les comprenne enfin. »

Avec mélancolie, elle scruta le moindre détail de l'anneau phénix aux yeux de sang et de cendres. Son bec, ouvert dans un hurlement d'agonie et de renaissance, un hurlement de mort à la postérité, crachait du feu et ses griffes, sous tension et crispées, semblaient attaquer un ennemi invisible et sournois, le temps. Puis, elle releva les yeux, observant la silhouette ridée et courbée de la vieille femme, sachant que la renaissance du phénix n'avait jamais lieu chez les humains. Bien au contraire, érodés par les successives épreuves qui s'imposaient à eux, maladies, guerres et paix, les hommes se devaient de mourir afin d'offrir un héritage plus court et plus facile à transmettre à leurs descendants. Ithredil, elle, devait offrir une histoire de trois mille ans à sa fille, par le biais de ce phénix que l'on disait investi de pouvoirs magiques.

De dos, Amani sentait le regard découragé et épuisé de l'elfe. Oui, elle n'accordait qu'une importance mémorielle à sa fille, son enfant, son sang, la chair de sa chair, et pourtant cette maternité pour la vieille femme avait un penchant de maladresse, Ithredil ne savait pas comment élever un enfant et ne saurait sans doute jamais comment s'y prendre avec la déroutante naïveté et innocence de l'enfance.

« En vérité, je crois être incapable de m'occuper correctement de Silmarien…ou Fanyarë, comme vous la nommez dans le village…Je me sens à présent prisonnière de ce lieu où je me sentais jadis en sécurité. » expliqua Ithredil.

Cette confusion des prénoms de la petite fille, élaborée à partir d'un désaccord entre un homme et son épouse, devenait de plus en plus complexe à mesure que les années passaient. Fanyarë avait toujours tenu à ce qu'on l'appelle ainsi, et refusait obstinément tout changement, et ce malgré l'entêtement de sa mère. La fillette avait un caractère de feu, et si sa génitrice décidait de l'envoyer en voyage avec elle, les conflits deviendraient de plus en plus nombreux et Fanyarë ne serait plus réceptive à l'oppressant héritage des souvenirs de Numénor et d'Ithredil entremêlés.

_La jeune femme s'avança devant la ruine et le désespoir, le sang et le deuil. Cette immense porte, qui jadis avait été scellée de l'Anneau de Melian, n'était plus qu'une arche vide où demeuraient tristement quelques lambeaux d'un bois vermoulu et de gonds rongés par l'amère morsure de la rouille. La pluie battante s'engouffrait dans les interstices laissés par ces belles bannières dont les couleurs affadies n'offraient même plus de contraste avec le ciel, volute grise et triste, en opposition avec cet hiver qui avait été chassé par Luthien lorsqu'elle était encore présente dans le royaume d'Elu Thingol. Laissée à l'abandon, la puissance civilisation qui donnait de la joie et de la beauté au Beleriand n'était guère plus qu'une cité fantôme et une multitude de petites villes où planait l'odeur de la mort, là où même les animaux sauvages ne voulaient pas s'aventurer par peur des troupes de Morgoth qui rôdaient encore dans les environs. _

_Cela faisait longtemps qu'Ithredil n'avait plus peur des orques, et des wargs, et des gobelins. Elle en avait assez de fuir, alors elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'admirer la décadence d'empires les plus brillants les uns que les autres, mais aveuglés par cette luxure et cette opulence qui s'offraient à eux. Aveuglé par les Silmarils, Fëanor avait lentement sombré dans cette folie instigatrice où les frères tuaient les sœurs et où les fils trahissaient leurs pères. Thingol avait proposé une alliance aux nains, alliance symbolisée par leurs joailleries respectives. Mais sceller un collier naugrim à la perfection artisanale elfique était une mauvaise chose, et cela causa la perte du grand roi qui périt sous les coups de hache des nains, jadis amis, et désomais ennemis. Et ils allaient le rester des millénaires, jusqu'à l'avènement d'un conflit qui allait occuper toute la durée du troisième âge, ce qu'on appella la Guerre de l'Anneau. L'heure, toutefois, n'était pas à se disputer un Anneau maléfique, mais à réparer tout le mal qui avait été fait. Cela prendrait nécessairement du temps, mais le temps pansait toutes les blessures, y compris les plus profondes et les plus secrètes, mais également les plus évidentes, comme ces maisons sans toit et ce palais sans vie, trônant sur la grande place de la capitale de Doriath, Menegroth. _

_« Et maintenant, la seule chose qui demeure en ton empire, Thingol, est l'espoir que tu as placé entre mes mains…je n'étais qu'une fille du peuple, et ton épouse, ta tendre et chère épouse, elle, avait raison en m'offrant la mémoire. Mais ne suis-je qu'une porteuse de la mémoire, Thingol ? NE SUIS-JE QU'UNE PORTEUSE DE L'INFAMIE, MELIAN ! Ne suis-je… » murmura-t-elle, le calme après la tempête. _

_Elle soupira. Ici, à Beleriand, tout avait été ravagé. Tout, y compris la maison d'Ithredil. S'avançant au-delà des larges avenues, elle s'engouffra dans le dédale des maisonnettes et des appartements des quartiers populaires, trouvant à chaque fois quelques bijoux, et des mauvaises herbes qui poussaient entre les pavés, doucement mus par un vent d'ouest, frais et impétueux. Ithredil se pencha au-dessus des pétales desséchés d'une fleur qu'elle connaissait bien, une fleur qui avait accueilli la naissance de Luthien comme autant d'oriflammes argentés à la luminescence givrée, comme dépourvue de toute chaleur. Quelques petites baies dorées reposaient encore au sol, et, en les effleurant de ses blanches phalanges, il s'en échappa une poudre d'or qu'Ithredil savait dotée d'un haut pouvoir guérisseur. Mais cette guérison feignait à présent de ne savoir qu'orner les dernières pierres d'un royaume mis à bas par la convoitise et la haine. _

_« Niphredil… ? » se demanda l'elfe. « Serait-ce là la plante de Luthien ? Serait-ce…le secret de Luthien… ? »_

_La niphredil. Petite étoile givrée qui ne poussait que dans les clairières les plus pures de Beleriand. Emergeant de la terre, une délicate candeur semblait émaner des profondeurs terrestres et resplendir de cette beauté que seuls les elfes savaient façonner, à leur guise, donnant à leur art des formes autant diverses que reconnues dans le monde artisanal. Plus loin, le vent maritime apportait d'étranges nouvelles d'une âme qui vagabondait en chantant et en dansant, comme Tinuviel le faisait jadis, enchantant les bardes tels d'amoureux enfants. _

_Et on disait qu'Ithredil avait nommée d'après cette jolie fleur, mais cela n'était qu'une légende. La racine de son prénom remontait en réalité à des temps plus anciens où les valar et les elfes vivaient en paix sous la lumière des arbres. Depuis, cette langue oubliée avait été perdue, comme avait été perdue la grandeur de Doriath et la splendeur de Numénor. A chaque fois, l'elfe était investie d'une mission de protectrice, mais elle ne semblait en réalité qu'une bien piètre observatrice de l'apogée qui s'offrait à elle puis de la décadence dont elle se rendait, inconsciemment, responsable. _

_« Oh, Luthien, je crois n'être qu'une actrice passive du drame humain qui a eu lieu en ces terres…Je ne suis pas à la hauteur de ma présence ici…Je ne suis pas là pour voir tout le monde et rester toute seule… » chuchota-t-elle, en une prière adressée aux étoiles. « Survivante parmi les flammes, je reste debout lorsque les autres tombent, et je crains que cela est ma malédiction. Et ma destinée. »_

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que la lune étincelait de ce redoutable éclat qui rendait l'orage aussi versatile qu'une pluie d'étincelles argentées, un bruit vint réveiller la maisonnée et Ithredil fut la première à mettre sa cape, descendre les escaliers en trombe et ouvrir la porte. Une série d'éclairs zébrèrent le ciel tandis que la neige se mêlait à l'averse en une boue désagréable et coupante. Les deux enfants, réveillés par cet assourdissant vacarme des éléments qui se déchaînaient, furent surpris de voir qu'Amani se trouvait de dos, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Faiblement éclairée par une frêle bougie tremblotante, la vieille femme grelottait de froid et pourtant restait sur le pas de la porte, telle une fantomatique vierge offerte aux éléments furieux. Declan crispa sa petite main d'enfant sur le pan de la robe de sa grand-mère, et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Amani lui fit un triste et regrettable sourire d'esprit évanescent, puis continua à regarder l'étrange scène qui avait lieu sur la petite place de Neige. Dans l'obscurité, le petit garçon et son ancêtre ne purent guère discerner quoi que ce soit. A peine pouvait-on distinguer deux silhouettes informes et battues par le vent maritime, harcelées par la pluie, perdues dans l'immensité neigeuse de la surface neigeuse du Harlindon. Fanyarë, elle, sentait ce danger oppressant qui désormais lui nouait les entrailles et comprimaient ses sens dans un étau indifférence de fadeur et de grisaille. Il n'y avait aucune douleur en elle, aucune compassion, aucun sentiment enfantin présent en son cœur. C'était comme si une autre personne s'appropriait son corps, une personne qui avait jadis été une enfant malheureuse et un esprit fier et droit. Mais cette droiture, Fanyarë ne pouvait pas la ressentir, ni la comprendre.

Loin, dans cette neige écarlate d'un sang imaginaire, la givre venait de jeter son dévolu sur l'étendue sablonneuse de la place, alors que ces deux ombres, énigmatiques étrangers, se révélèrent être en réalité Ithredil, plus fine et plus chétive comme tous les elfes, et la noble stature d'un rôdeur du nord, au visage mal rasé, à la chevelure entre le roux et le brun, teintée de poivre et sel, aux yeux perçants, d'un vert si puissant et si artificiel qu'il paraissaient avoir été ciselés d'une main de maître, d'un joaillier numénoréen ou d'un bijoutier elfe. Quoi qu'il en soit, cet homme, étranger, au visage dur, buriné par le travail et les années de voyage hors des sentiers battus, possédait cette impression de mélancolie et de fatigue extrême. Le regard de petite elfe de la fillette sondait les profondeurs de l'âme de ce vagabond, et elle vit que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises. En réalité, s'il eût été rasé et s'il arborait un sourire au lieu d'un froncement de sourcils fort inquiet et pensif, l'enfant aurait pu le trouver charmant, voire même accueillant. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux préjugés, Fanyarë le savait, la venue de cet homme allait l'arracher au doux foyer d'Amani pour la lancer dans la vie adulte du voyage et de la haine, de l'hypocrisie et de la démagogie. Sans vouloir l'avouer, elle avait peur. Peur de ce lendemain alors qu'elle vivait jusque là du jour au jour, peur de ce futur qu'elle ne voulait pas assumer, peur de ce passé qui n'était pas le sien, peur de cet inconnu pourtant si exaltant mais cachant bien des secrets et bien des mensonges…

Oh, et ces mensonges se répétaient en son esprit…Encore et encore et encore, mélodie hargneuse, harmonie narquoise dans la brume du mystère, jamais la fillette n'avait ressenti une telle froideur face à des événements qui étaient loin de l'être. Voyant sa mère, tellement belle, tellement douce, tellement distante et tellement énigmatique, posant ses belles mains dans l'étreinte et la protection de cet aventurier, elle sentait monter en elle une envie de partir en voyage et de découvrir ces couples dont parlaient ces légendes, ces dames elfes qui avaient choisi la mortalité par amour, afin d'épouser l'humaine avec lesquels elles rêvaient de passer le reste de leur existence. Mais de quelle existence s'agissait-il ? Fanyarë avait-elle le choix ? Toutes ces questions, posées par la petite fille, ne trouvaient aucune réponse. Mais, à cet instant, elle observait longuement le regard terrifié d'Ithredil et la présence rassurante de cet homme dont elle ne savait rien. Toutefois, rien ne présageait que cela fusse si grave. A moins que…

Non. Quitter Neige si tôt, alors que le printemps venait à peine de commencer ? Les valar autorisaient-ils de telles injustices ? Le destin de sa mère était-il à ce point triste et à ce point extraordinaire ? En y réfléchissant bien, Ithredil avait toujours été présente au mauvais moment et au mauvais endroit, ce qui faisait d'elle un poussiéreux grimoire d'histoire à la couverture de velours et de soie, d'or et d'argent, de bronze et d'airain, parfaite, belle niphredil à peine éclose mais ne recelant que des pétales, des pages vierges. Vierges de tout détail compromettant, vierges de toute histoire dérangeante, vierges de toutes ces choses qui avaient conféré à Ithredil la capacité unique à ressembler aux humains. Et peut être était-ce ce dont elle rêvait, d'être une humaine ? Pour Fanyarë, petite fille de sept, cela était une notion incompréhensible, inconcevable, et cependant à jamais imprescriptible. Car jamais ces images infâmes n'allaient être effacés de son esprit, l'infâme alliance entre un humain descendant de Numénor et une elfe ayant vécu sur l'île étoilée une majeure partie de son existence.

Et si Fanyarë ne savait pas parler l'elfique, ou du moins, pas encore, les mots qui coulaient de la bouche de sa mère tel un doux ruisseau aux tendres clapotis, lui semblaient familiers, comme si…la langue de son peuple avait toujours été inscrite en sa mémoire. Cette mémoire collective, elle n'en n'avait que faire, mais plus tard, cela serait sans doute d'une utilité certaine. Hypnotisée par ce vocabulaire, cette grammaire, cet accent si étrange, si lointain, et pourtant si proche de ce qu'elle était, Fanyarë se prit à rêver de ces mondes elfiques détruits par la convoitise de Morgoth et la corruption qui s'était ardemment exercée au sein des différentes familles royales des sindar et des noldor. Roulant la langue pour donner des sonorités bien distinctes à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait, la petite fille, inconsciemment, traduisait chacune de ses paroles. Elle comprenait chacun de ces mots, et pourtant ne les avait jamais entendus.

« Vàquetin ana valcanëse…mì ta ohta. Ta nàya, là sì… » murmura-t-elle, indignée.

Je refuse de la torturer…au nom de cette guerre. Ce n'est pas la sienne, pas encore…

Cette voix si suppliante, si affligeante, terriblement mélancolique, perçait les oreilles de la petite fille et rendaient ses sens aussi confus que s'ils fussent eux aussi perdus dans les éléments de l'eau et de la terre entremêlés ensemble dans une mélodie anarchique de sentiments bannis. Et le feu, entre autres, venait ponctuer cette grise noirceur où pas même la beauté d'Ithredil ne semblait émerger.

« Uinlyë arwa i-cilmë, hiril nîn Ithredil. Arwalyë mi i-men yassen vanwa selma hirse, arwalyë nyarinse manen na nurta ve nurtalyë mi vanwië lùmë. Arwalyë sina hehtanë norë, apa lëo roquense. » répliqua le rôdeur d'une voix se voulant rassurante.

Vous n'avez pas le choix, ma dame Ithredil. Il faut la mener en un lieu où personne ne pourra la trouver, il faut lui apprendre à se cacher comme vous vous êtes cachée par le passé. Il faut fuir ces terres maudites, avant que l'ombre ne la prenne.

Son apparence de soldat mercenaire était rude, et son visage marqué par les années de combat acharné et d'escarmouches sanglantes recelait de cette ancienne noblesse numénoréenne qu'Ithredil avait connu, jadis, auprès des rois et des reines de l'île étoilée. Mais ses armes étaient uniques, forgées en Terre du Milieu par ses soins, et également gravées, comme la lame de l'elfe, de runes imaginaires et d'incantations magiques destinées à renforcer le pouvoir destruction du fer guerrier.

Dans cette neige omniprésente qui tourbillonnait autour de leurs deux silhouettes tel un voile d'ithildin au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils formaient un véritable couple à l'épreuve du temps, malgré l'éphémère de ce Sedric et l'éternelle existence d'Ithredil.

Leurs habits, crasseux, couverts de boue, de sang, et de quelques flocons de neige insultant leur beauté et leur prestance naturelles, semblaient néanmoins, quoique affadis, issus de ces grands héros ayant marqué l'histoire d'Aman.

Et, dans un souci d'équité face à leurs ennemis, ils refusaient tout bijou et toute parure inutile. La seule chose qui étincelait désormais dans ce tourment hivernal était l'anneau phénix et ses yeux vermeils qui se démarquaient de toute autre ombre perdue dans le givre environnant. Cependant, ces yeux n'avaient plus rien de redoutables, ils étaient terrifiés.

« Nyahìna nà nya eressë estel, Sedric. Vandan, àva vaquetan nya aryon faica. Sina nà ilya maquetnyë nalyë. » implora-t-elle en caressant son visage.

Mon enfant est mon seul espoir, Sedric. Je t'en supplie, ne spolie pas mes efforts inutilement. C'est tout ce que je demande de toi.

« Ohta nà harë, hiril nîn. » prévint Sedric.

La guerre est proche, ma dame.

Fermant les yeux, l'elfe semblait se plonger dans une de ces réflexions sans fin, des matières en lesquelles elle n'avait aucune connaissance. Et pourtant, quelle situation familière, en un temps où les décisions devaient être prises rapidement… !

« Que se passe-t-il, grand-mère ? » ce fut Declan qui brisa le pesant silence de l'elfe, la réveillant de sa rêverie où elle fouillait sa mémoire en quête de réponses.

Ithredil n'en trouva malheureusement aucune.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Amani. « On dirait qu'ils préparent un événement important. Quelque chose agite la frontière à l'est. Ce rôdeur est ici pour nous avertir du danger. »

« Quel danger ? » questionna Fanyarë de sa petite voix fluette.

La vieille femme haussa les épaules, n'en sachant rien. Toutefois, cette poussière acariâtre qui se levait au-delà des montagnes de l'horizon étaient le signe d'une montée de l'ombre en Terre du Milieu.

« Peut être que les orques ont fui le Mordor pour venir ici… » songea Declan.

La magie se mit alors en place et au lieu de voir des plaines encore vertes lorsque Sauron n'était pas encore en Terre du Milieu, Fanyarë vit la mort, la désolation, et les yeux du phénix qui se formaient dans la brume de l'embrasement de l'horizon. Et faisant face à cette infamie calcinée et rougeoyante, la petite fille voyait une belle cité blanche dont les bannières, représentant un arbre blanc, claquaient au vent.

« La région de l'ombre. Sauron vient d'émerger. » répliqua le rôdeur en s'avançant vers la petite fille.

Cette dernière se contenta de lui darder un regard fier et droit, et Sedric reconnut, dans la clairière de ses yeux, le fougueux caractère de la belle Ancalimë, cette obstination, cet entêtement si marqué et le tempérament sauvage d'une fille élevée dans le nord, dans le froid, la pluie, la neige et le vent. Pourtant, rien dans sa farouche apparence n'indiquait qu'elle était la fille d'Ithredil Ravelyn, l'une des dernières descendantes de la pureté elfique. C'est alors que Sedric prit les petites mains de l'enfant et les serra entre les siennes, gantées de velours et légèrement tremblantes.

_Erendis aurait souhaité prévenir la rencontre entre Ancalimë et son père, mais elle craignait d'aller trop loin et de perdre la faveur du Roi ; et les membres du Conseil avaient depuis longtempsmanifesté leur mécontentement de ce qu'elle élevât l'enfant à la campagne. Aussi lorsque Aldarion revint à cheval avec Hendrech, Ancalimë se tenait sur le seuil aux côtés de sa mère. Et elle était là, debout, toute droite et raide comme elle, et ne lui fit aucune grâce ou civilité, tandis qu'il mettait pied à terre et montait les marches vers elle. _

_« Qui es-tu ? » dit-elle. « Et pourquoi me fais-tu lever de si bonne heure, avant que quiconque dans la maison soit éveillé ? »_

_Aldarion la devisagea attentivement, et bien qu'il gardât une contenance sévère, en son for intérieur, il souriait, car il discernait en elle une enfant de son propre sang et non de celui d'Erendis, et cela en dépit de toute l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue. _

_« Il fut un jour où tu me connaissais, Dame Ancalimë. » dit-il. « Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Aujourd'hui je ne suis qu'un messager venu d'Armenelos, te faire souvenir que tu es la fille de l'Heritier au Roi ; et (pour autant que je puisse juger) que tu seras son Héritière à son tour. Tu ne vivras pas toujours en ces lieux. Mais maintenant, Dame, va-t'en retrouver ton lit jusqu'à ce que ta chambrière soit levée, veux-tu ! Je suis pressé de voir le Roi. Au revoir ! » et il baisa la main d'Ancalimë et descendit les marches, il se mit en selle et, avec un geste d'adieu, il s'éloigna. _

_Erendis, seule à la fenêtre, le regarda qui chevauchait sur la pente de la colline, et remarqua qu'il se dirigeait vers Hyarastorni et non vers Armenelos. Alors elle pleura, de chagrin sans doute, mais plus encore de rage. Elle s'était attendue à plus de contrition de sa part, et qu'après l'avoir dûment réprimandé, elle eût le loisir de lui accorder son pardon, pour peu qu'il l'en eût priée, mais il l'avait traitée comme si elle était seule coupable et, à la face de sa fille, l'avait ignorée. _

_Trop tard, elle se rappela les paroles de sa mère, il y a bien longtemps, et elle vit en Aldarion quelque chose d'imposant, qui ne pouvait se domestiquer, animé d'une volonté implacable plus dangereuse encore lorsqu'elle agissait à froid. Elle se leva et se détourna de la fenêtre et elle songea, ulcérée, aux outrages subis. _

_« Dangereux ! » dit-elle. « Je suis d'un acier difficile à rompre. Et il pourrait bien s'en apercevoir, quand bien même il serait Roi de Numénor ! »_

« En toi, petite fille fragile, je reconnais la gloire passée des dames de Numénor et la beauté des paysannes d'Emerië. Je vois les plaines de l'île étoilée, les côtes de notre capitale tombée, la mort d'Erendis, belle et impétueuse, je vois l'aventureux esprit d'Aldarion, je vois la force d'Ancalimë et la gracilité de Mirìel. Je vois en toi l'espoir d'un héritage humain, Fanyarë Silmarien Ravelyn. » dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Avant de mourir, Ithredil… » commença Gil-Galad. « …J'aimerais vous donner un conseil. » chuchota-t-il en crispant sa main calleuse sur le pommeau de son épée. »_

« Tu es une réminiscence d'Emerië, Fanyarë. » conclut Sedric.

La petite fille était trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire, elle ne comprenait rien aux paroles de cet homme, de cet inconnu qui protégeait ses fines phalanges du froid, qui caressait délicatement sa tempe d'un geste affectueux, qui admirait ces minuscules taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ce visage encore trop enfantin pour être considéré comme féminin.

Au-delà de l'absence des oreilles pointues et de cette grâce qui caractérisait la race elfique, Fanyarë remarqua qu'ils avaient au moins une chose en commun, et c'était les taches de rousseur.

La petite fille sentait aussi une certaine difformité. Difformité qui le détruisait, petit à petit. Un mal le rongeait de l'intérieur, un mal invisible et méconnu, un mal qu'elle ne pouvait définir et que pourtant elle ressentait avec douleur et incompréhension.

Ses doigts de guerrier, sans doute calleux et ensanglantés de plaies infectées, tremblaient d'une maladie oh combien abhorrée par les populations humaines. Et ses membres pourrissaient de l'intérieur, sa peau se rétractait en un monceau de chair à peine humain.

Ce mal n'était pas la mort.

_« Divisez et conquérez, Ithredil. » souffla-t-il. « Divisez et conquérez. »_

_Et la luminescence de l'anneau s'éteignit._

**© Copyright Isylde - 2005**

**© Copyright J.R.R Tolkien – 1955**


End file.
